The Story of Sam
by PH2W
Summary: Complete AU A little Sexis A little Sucky Maybe a little Liason... I liked the idea of Sam being Alexis and Sonny's daughter, so here's my spin. Read, Enjoy, REVIEW....
1. Introductions

Samantha Aleksandra McCall Davis Corinthos… okay so she didn't actually use all of those names at once, but at one time or another she had been known by them all. Sam, what most people called her except her family, had lived a multitude of lives for as long as she could remember; when she was born she had been placed with some well meaning nuns in a convent in Europe. Somewhere around her 8th birthday a lady named Alexis showed up and said she was her daughter and took her away to New York City. After finally getting as settled as she ever expected to be with this "new" mom two years later it was off to the small upstate town of Port Charles New York to help out family she never knew existed and frankly that she found more than a bit strange. The Cassadines, she never knew what to make of Stefan or Nikolas or the crazy old lady that seemed to frighten them all… Helena. But Sam saw it as part of the adventure, sort of, she considered her life. Years ago, like most children in the orphanage, Sam had invented the life she wished she had come from. What kind of mom, family, and background and what a reunion would look like. The real facts had never even come close. She had created a fantasy and what she lived was a horror show. That is until her 12th birthday on a private Puerto Rican island when her mother married Michael "Sonny" Corinthos.

Fast forward four years and she had become Samantha Corinthos, a polite, appropriate, straight A sophomore at Port Charles High School. She was Sammie to her family and Sam at school with her friends, but always she was fearless and ready to conquer the world. Destined not to take any grief and fighting a genetic disposition to aggression, passion and temper. Suddenly she was a part of an instant family complete with a little brother and a dad and house full of rules with people to enforce them. Life was good, but just a little too orderly. After all these years, every once in a while, Sam got the urge to run through the house screaming… anything to break up the routine and put a little excitement back into her life. One thing she could say about the Cassidines was they were never boring. You would think with all of the suspicion surrounding her dad's work there would never be a dull moment, but his work only made Sonny overly cautious and left very little breathing room.

Lying on her bed with her iPod blaring in her ears Sam was encircled by school books but utterly focused on an article in _People_ magazine. Her door swung open and she bolted upright yanking off her headphones. From the look on his face she knew she had missed something. Sonny Corinthos was an easy read.

"Hey, Sammie, your mother has been calling you for the last ten minutes. Get downstairs and set the table for dinner. Do I look like I have time to run around this house personally requesting you do your chores?"

Dropping her headphones on the bed Sam hopped off saying, "sorry daddy, but it's not even my turn. Michael is on kitchen duty this week."

Michael was Sonny's child from his very tumultuous relationship, then marriage, with Carly Corinthos. He maintained custody at a very hefty price and she maintained the last name, but every few months Carly blew into town and wreaked havoc on everyone's life and schedule. He didn't have energy to give to this conversation another minute and let his daughter know so with his eyes and words.

"I don't know about any of that schedule stuff, but Michael's out, so you're up to bat. Get!"

She thought this is definitely one of those screaming moments, but all she said was, "yes daddy."

As she walked down the back stairs to the kitchen Sam thought about Carly. Apparently tonight was her night to be "bothered" by her. With the obscene amount of money her parents had why she still had to do chores was beyond her, but the fact that she had to pick up Michael's slack was really pissing her off. When she hit the landing Sam found her mother unpacking takeout.

"Dad said you needed me. Since when does un-boxing takeout require two people?"

Alexis smiled at her daughter. It was no secret that Sonny was the chef in the family and Chinese food meant he was working late on something and mom was in charge of dinner. "Maybe I just wanted the company. I know Carly is his mother, but I miss having "my" son under my roof. Set the place mats on the counter honey. It's just us and the twins. Sonny's working late and Carly is bringing Michael home late, _again_."

Sam went to kiss her mom's cheek and squeezed her shoulders momentarily. Setting the table Sam noticed Alexis sitting down and how tired she looked. Not wanting to push the subject she kept at her work and then called upstairs for Leticia, their nanny, to bring down the twins, Morgan and Kristina, they were four. They bounded down the stairs and ran into Alexis' arms. Looking up the stairs over her shoulder Alexis said, "Thanks Leticia Sam and I can handle things through bedtime. We'll see you in the morning."

Leticia made her way out of the kitchen quickly. She adored working for the current Mrs. Corinthos much better. Alexis didn't have any of the reckless impulses of first Mrs. C and spent a lot more hands on time with her children, which meant Leticia got to spend more time on her.

Dinner was tame and even after bedding down two preschoolers and going over an hour of Latin with Sam, Alexis sat at the desk reviewing a legal brief and waiting for Sonny and Michael to get home. It was after nine and even though Carly had called twice she had yet to show up which meant a late bedtime and cranky morning for ten year old Michael. Sonny hadn't called at all, but that wasn't expected.

Just as her eyes were starting to bleed from staring at micro print for hours she heard the front door open. She leaned back in her office chair and braced herself for an encounter with Carly, but to her surprise she instead heard the familiar greeting from her husband.

"Hey beautiful," Sonny came over and pulled his wife up into an embrace. "I missed you. How was dinner? Sorry I missed it tonight, but Jason and I had a shipment…"

"Uh uh, I can't know this. I don't want to know this." She pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"We had a shipment of coffee. Just coffee and nothing else I can't tell you about. So, is everyone in bed?" He went to pour a drink for them both and they met on the couch. She threw her legs over his and he rubbed her calves.

"Everyone but Michael, Carly hasn't brought him home yet. " Sonny downed his drink and threw his head back. He had taken Carly Benson on years ago when she was a friend of Jason's and a loose cannon who happened to help him through a rough period. One thing had lead to another and for awhile they had been happy, most of the time. He became a father to her son, from Jason's brother AJ, even though doing so meant taking him away from Jason, the only father he knew for the first year of his life. But Carly was a train wreck even when she wasn't trying and Sonny decided, after affairs on both their parts that staying married to her was only punishing them both. Carly's adventurous pursuits often left Michael with him and once he married Alexis it simply made more sense for Sonny to be the custodial parent. The fact that it made sense was exactly why Carly fought so hard against it initially. However, once a large sum of money was transferred into her account and she was allowed to play Queen of the Manor at the hotel and casino in Puerto Rico she agreed to only tornado through their lives a few times a year. This week had been one of those times.

"Okay, Mr. Man let's get you inside because you know how your dad and the Queen Mum are about their rules and schedules." Carly made sure she was loud enough to be heard in Sonny's study once Max signaled to her that they were inside. She threw the door open and saw Alexis reclined across Sonny in a position she still felt belonged to only her.

"Carly. I thought you'd be back hours ago. He has school tomorrow you know." Alexis swung her legs to the floor and faced her silent sworn enemy. Sonny quickly rose to situate himself between the two because this had the potential to escalate rapidly. He reached out for his son to pull him into an embrace. Then he directed his comments to his ex-wife.

"Carly I hope you two had a blast today. Michael loves when you come in for a visit, but it is very late and we've talked about this before."

"So, you're what chastising me. I don't think so Sonny!" Carly propped up on the edge of his desk and looked like she had no intent on leaving.

"Hey buddy, why don't you give your mama a kiss goodnight and take those things upstairs?" Michael looked to both of his parents; because he knew their fights could be legendary. Walking over to Carly he gave her a big hug and thanked her for the treats in his hefty shopping bag. As he headed up the stairs he looked down and called, "mom?"

"Yes," both women responded simultaneously. Michael shook his head and sort of laughed. Because in his mind he was home and that mom was meant for Alexis. She was the one who helped him with stuff and Carly was the one who bought him stuff.

"Sorry, I meant Alexis. Goodnight." Michael took off and never looked back to see the hurt in Carly's eyes. His intent wasn't to hurt her, but things were they way they were and he certainly couldn't change that now. Alexis kissed Sonny and took off up the stairs behind her son.

Carly was fuming. If looks could kill Alexis would never have made it up those stairs. Instead she settled to unleashing her fury on Sonny. "What the hell was that? I don't want him calling her mom it only confuses him. I'm his mother. She's just your wife."

Walking to get his drink off the table Sonny silently counted to ten and asked the Virgin Mary to keep him from strangling her. When he turned back around he had checked at least some of his anger. "Carly we're not going over this again. Alexis is every bit a mother to our son. She does the school projects, goes to the school plays and sits up at night when he's sick, so knock it off. You know how much Michael loves you don't force him to choose loving one of you over the other."

"Like there'd be a choice," she mumbled and rose to walk closer to him. Putting herself intimately close Carly slide by and plopped on the couch crossing her legs and leaving nothing to the imagination.

Sonny moved to the bar and without turning around said, "So what flight are you on in the morning?"

"I'm thinking about staying a few days more. Maybe have Michael stay at the hotel with me and you know, swing by school and meet his teachers."

If he responded to this with any level of hostility Sonny knew he'd never get her out of town, so he took the opposite approach and came at her another way. "Marco called and said there's a lot going on down at the casino. You've been here over a week already Carly. The deal was you wanted the casino and I wanted out of the marriage. Letting you run it into the ground is definitely not part of the bargain."

"Give me a break Sonny. Marco barely lets me make any decisions he doesn't go over or clear with you. I'm supposed to believe all of a sudden no one can function without me."

"Carly, you wanted to redecorate the cabanas do you really want Marco picking out the drapes and carpets?" That got her attention alright. She leapt off the couch and stood next to her ex at the bar just as Alexis made her way down the stairs. Not missing a beat after hearing those footsteps Carly ran her hand up and down Sonny's back, causing him to stiffen, than she leaned in and whispered.

"Well, since I know how much you love my taste I'll be on the first flight back to oversee things personally."

Moving past her with his glass still in hand Sonny faced Alexis on the foot of the stairs and just shook his head letting her know that responding would only prolong the visit. Carly grabbed her purse off the desk and halted at Alexis. "Don't think this is over. Everyone may believe you're this mother-of-the-year, but we both know you're a husband stealing shrew who's destined to get what's coming to her."

With that last comment Carly leaned into Sonny and lightly, but suggestively, pecked him on the cheek saying, "see you soon."

………………………………………………………..

Finally, they had called it a night and started making rounds to each child's bedroom to check covers and lights and such. Sam's light was the only one still visible beneath the door. Sonny cracked it opened and saw Krissy curled up on her big sister and Sam propped up with a novel on her chest. Sonny went and picked up his little girl to take her back to her own room that she shared with Morgan. She had been wondering the halls the last few weeks looking to sleep with him and Alexis or Sam or Michael nearly every night. She always had a good reason, but unlike Alexis Sonny thought if they indulged this they'd be stuck with it every night for God knows how long. So, wherever they found her he always carried her back. Alexis stayed behind to check up with Sam.

Shaking her shoulder Alexis said, "Sammie, get up darling."

"Mom? I must have fallen asleep. I heard Krissy crying in the hallway and didn't want her to wake up Morgan or Michael, so I brought her in here with me."

"I saw, you're a good big sister, but dad took her back to her room. You know his feeling on her sleeping with us. She should be fine now, but I'll plug in the monitor just in case. Get some rest I don't want you nodding off during that Latin quiz." Alexis kissed her on top of the head and said goodnight before going to the door and turning out the lights.

But as Sam drifted back to sleep Latin was the last thing on her mind. All she could think about was a senior named Lucky Spencer, who turned her head and made her stomach do flip flops. The Spring Fling was coming up and since she was tutoring him after school in Latin, which he was taking because he was short a language credit, they had gotten close and shared a kiss. She was certain he'd ask her even though she was only a sophomore. Having just celebrated her 16th birthday she was also hoping Sonny would flex on the no dating until next year rule. _Ah, Lucky… that's what she'd feel like with him on her arm._


	2. Foundations & Groundwork

………………..

_Okay, so I left out the little __**disclaimer**__ on the first chapter of this story, so lest you should think I am one of the o-so-brilliant scribes at GH let me make it perfectly clear… __**I am not now nor have I ever been a writer on GH; I don't own any of the characters **__(but I do have fun playing the fanfic puppet master of their lives); I only hope to entertain and flex my writing skills._

…………………

Sam was up with the sun. She usually tried to meet her dad downstairs before school and he woke up, it seemed, before the sun. Alexis was no slouch but she could appreciate the finer merits of 8 to 10 hours of sleep. Samantha couldn't understand how Sonny appeared to manage on as little as four. But whatever the reason he was always at his desk by six o'clock strong black coffee in hand and composing a manic list of things that had to be done for him by someone in his organization.

These morning encounters served a dual purpose, making a connection and these days trying to get permission to do something she knew he wouldn't go for without a gentle push; going on a date was just that sort of thing.

Sam found it difficult to get close to Sonny when he and Alexis first got married. They sort of just danced around one another in the house. Michael was only home part time back then and Alexis dealt with Sam and Sonny dealt with her new little brother. There was no cross child rearing to speak of during the first six months. Then Alexis had to leave town on business for Cousin Stefan and didn't want to pull Sam out of school, so for three weeks it was Sonny, Michael, Leticia and Sam. It was mostly them minus Sonny until Sam broke down one morning and ran head-on into her new "dad".

………………………….

**(Flashback: Penthouse hallway)**

_Sam had cried through the night, she had cried through her shower, she had cried while she dressed, and her eyes were so puffy she could hardly see through the slits that opened for the rest of the world to see her sorrow. They could see her soul, but she couldn't see 3 feet in front of her. She wasn't sure when it happened, but she had gotten very close to her mom and now she missed her something terrible and had no idea what to do with those feelings._

"_You better look up before you walk into something a lot harder than me." Before her stood a wall of Chocolate brown buttons with a voice booming over her head, he had finally made an appearance. The rumor was she was very lucky to have Sonny Corinthos as her new father, but it wasn't an assessment Sam could make for herself since she rarely ever saw him._

_Barely glancing up she said, "Sorry Son-dad. I was just going to make some breakfast." Sam tried to beeline it out of his path without further discussion. It felt so weird calling him dad and sometimes she plain forgot. He and her mom thought it best though. They said it would be less confusing for Michael and the new babies. Honestly she didn't have a father she was betraying by doing it, so who cared. She chose her battles and that wasn't one of them. Majority of the time she didn't call him anything just simply answered politely._

_Sonny saw her bloodshot eyes and knew right away that she'd been crying. "How about some company down there and I'll make you something much better than cereal. Come on."_

_He changed directions and was now in front leading the way downstairs. Sam followed not really sure of what else to do. She didn't dislike Sonny. Actually he had been great to her when he and Alexis dated, even now things were good just awkward. It was Sam's guess that he didn't have much experience with 12 year old girls. Michael and Leticia weren't down yet, they had no reason to be it was barely 6:30. The only reason Sam was up, unbeknownst to Sonny, was because she needed out of the house and planned a trip to the docks en route to school sans guards._

_Dropping her bag at the foot of the stairs Sam followed into the kitchen and watched him work in silence for the first few minutes. He really seemed to know his way around the kitchen, a lot better than Alexis for sure. Sam became a master at cereal for the mornings Alexis couldn't take her to Kelly's for breakfast. At least at Wyndemere's there was a cook. _

_EW, he was taking out spinach and tomatoes. She hoped he remembered this was supposed to be breakfast. Finally she spoke. "Are you putting that in the eggs?"_

"_Yes, it's good for you." He answered without turning around._

_She hopped of the stool and walked around the island to get a closer look. "But is it gonna taste good?"_

_He kept separating eggs and a small smirk spread across his face. "You are just like your mother, but for the record she loves my spinach omelet. Hand me that bowl over there please."_

_He put all the ingredients in and Sam couldn't take her eyes off of him. Sam had spent most of her time around women and Cassadine men certainly nerve prepared meals. Forcing herself to give him space she stood as close to the stove as she could get without being a nuisance. _

"_You know how to make toast or squeeze oranges?" Chef Corinthos flipped the omelet expertly and turned to his daughter._

_Now she felt sheepish again almost wishing he'd kept his back to her. "I guess toast can't be that hard, but I don't know how to work a juicer."_

"_I've seen Alexis try toast and it's ended badly. Come here and I'll show you. Grab the bread and get some oranges from the fridge." Sonny moved the pan from the heat. Sam put everything on the counter in front of him while Sonny plugged in the toaster and the juicer then started cutting oranges in half._

"_The most important thing to remember is that you never take short cuts or rush the process. Put a slice of bread in each slot and turn the dial to 5. Wait for the toast to pop up by itself. Don't stick your face close trying to see or yank the button to force it up and never stick anything in there to get it out while it's plugged in or on."_

_Sam laughed and couldn't believe toast was really this hard, but she listened and followed the directions to the letter. As the toast did its own thing she was handed a half of orange and told to place it on top of the juicer while Sonny held glasses at the spout. She couldn't believe how many it took to fill four glasses. The toast popped up; Sonny plated the omelets and they sat at the table eating mostly silent. But for some reason Sam's heart didn't feel as heavy and she didn't much feel like crying._

"_Dad can I go somewhere after school today?" Her voice was timid, but she knew asking was probably a better choice than sneaking._

"_Go where?" Sonny asked his fork in mid-air._

"_Over to Spoon Island to see Nikolas. Cousin Stefan is with mom and my friend Emily and I were going to go over." Sam steadily put food in her mouth._

"_That's a bad idea. I don't want you over there alone."_

_Sam's face was crestfallen. She didn't want to spend another day just coming back to this penthouse doing homework and entertaining Michael. Sonny noted the silent disappointment and surprisingly made a shift (one he'd be making for those big brown eyes for years to come)._

"_You can only go if Frankie drives and stays on the island with you guys. If his crazy grandmother shows up there's no telling what she'll do."_

"_So I can go?" A smile washed over her entire face._

_Michael and Leticia came down and the kitchen filled with the morning bustle. Sonny grabbed a fresh cup of coffee and headed out to his office. Over her his shoulder he called, "home by six Sammie and you can help me with dinner."_

……………………………..

Foot clad in her favorite, over worn, bunny slippers Sam made her way downstairs. She double checked her look to make sure her make-up wasn't too heavy. She was only allowed to wear it for special occasions, but when she kept it light he usually didn't notice. He was sitting right where she expected.

"Morning daddy, I thought you'd be making breakfast." Walking to him she kissed him on the cheek and sat on the edge of his desk. He leaned back in his chair suspicion clouding his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"You make something for you and Michael and Leticia will take care of the twins." Sonny stood up and took his jacket from behind the chair. As he made his way to the study doors Sam dogged his heals. He turned around keeping one hand on the door knob. "Ask."

"What?" She was buying time.

"Ask me whatever has you up before anyone and on my heels. What's going on sweetheart?"

"Can I go to Kelly's later? Em and I are going to work on some dance committee stuff. I have to tutor Lucky first so he'll give me a ride there and I call for a ride home."

"When you start talking that fast I always feel like there's more. Tell it all because I have a meeting with Jason and no time for a waltz around the truth." Sam paced a bit and backed up. Sonny crossed his arms.

"It's nothing really I just joined the committee because Emily did and it I don't need a ride when Lucky's going there anyway."

"Is Lucky on this committee too?"

"No. Seniors don't plan dances they just go to them. Plus Lucky has to spend all his free time on Latin, hence the fabulous tutoring he's getting."

"You're not allowed to date Samantha. So what would this be?" Sonny knew the crush Sam had on Lucky Spencer. He and Alexis had discussed it plenty when she offered to tutor him after school. If he wasn't Luke's son the no would have come a lot easier, but he was and he was a nice kid to boot, nice, but definitely too old for Sam.

"It would be a ride nothing more. I'll be home for dinner promise."

Sonny walked closer and spoke to his daughter in Spanish, a practice that had become more common since she got older. "Aceptable. Va la reunión Emily después me satisface en el caf'e y montaremos a casa juntos. El Oh, y el SAM no llenan para arriba en las patatas fritas. Te amo. Se cerciora de usted llegar con la mamá durante el día."

"Don't worry I'll only have one plate, no matter how much grandpa Mike pushes them on me. Thanks dad, love you too," Sam said as Sonny cleared the door and he and Max took off for town.

Sam left a note for Alexis and pulled out bowls and cereal for her and Michael. She was sure this wasn't what her dad had meant by make breakfast, but she had to get to school to get her and Emily on that dance committee. She had two weeks to put the rest of her plan in motion. Phase one had gone off without a hitch and if everything else went as smooth then she'd be dancing the night away in Lucky Spencer's arms in the amazing dress she already had picked out. When she left and climbed in the back of the car Milo drove her and her siblings around in she had a smile on her face that wouldn't go away. Samantha Corinthos couldn't wait for the Spring Fling.


	3. First Kiss

………………………………

_**As previously stated, lest you should think I am one of the o-so-brilliant scribes at GH, let me make it perfectly clear… **__**I am not now nor have I ever been a writer on GH; I don't own any of the characters **__**(but I do have fun playing the fanfic puppet master of their lives) except my OC's (to come); I only hope to entertain and flex my writing skills.**_

…………………………………

_**Story opens with Sam en route to school thinking about events that led up to her 1**__**st**__** kiss with Lucky.**_

(Flashback-winter)

_Sam didn't want a fancy Sweet-16 like so many of the girls in her class had or planned to have. She wasn't friendless by any stretch of the imagination, but she also didn't think she could fill a party room with admirers or people wishing her well. Her mother on the other hand wanted to give her an out of this world celebration. Alexis had spent the greater part of Christmas vacation probing Sam for ideas about what she wanted and never heard that what she truly wanted was a quiet family dinner and this Tiffany's tennis bracelet she and Emily coveted in the magazines. They had gone around and around for a week before things blew up at dinner one night._

_Sonny had made his pasta primavera and things were quiet during the meal (not the good quiet, but the deafening one) except for Krissy and Morgan slurping their noodles which was irritating everyone._

_Michael was the first to lose it with the twins. "You two are making us all sick. Quit it already you little piggy."_

_They responded by oinking and snorting very loudly causing Michael to throw his napkin at them. Morgan picked up a handful of pasta and before he could position himself to aim Sonny clanked his fork on the side of his dish and said, "Don't even think about it."_

_Alexis stood behind Morgan and shook the pasta free from his chubby little fingers. "I'd say you two have had enough. Michael you know better than to throw things at the table."_

_Staring without remorse Michael didn't say a word. He just mumbled under his breath which his dad hated._

"_What was that?" Sonny asked._

"_Nothing, I just don't understand why they can't eat alone with Leticia until they can have a meal like human beings."_

_Sam was in no mood and since she couldn't take it out on her mom she let fly all over her brother. "Oh, please you were no joy at a dinner table at five either, believe me I remember listening to your disgusting sounds through many meals. Just stop picking on them you little punk."_

"_Shut up Sam!"_

"_That's enough! Take a corner you two and cool off. Leticia," Sonny hollered upstairs and the nanny came running. "Get them cleaned up for bed and no video tonight."_

_Sam was clearing the table and Michael was stewing just watching her and itching to say more. Alexis was stunned and not sure how things had taken such a quick turn. Her guess was they had spent one day to many together in close quarters and it was time for everyone to go back to work and school full-time. Sonny was way less understanding._

"_What the hell has gotten into the both of you? Michael don't you ever throw anything at your brother or sisters and if I ever hear you yell at her to shut up again you're gonna have a major problem. You owe your sister an apology then get upstairs." Michael stared with no intent on apologizing. "If you want to go ice-skating with Peter tomorrow you better apologize right now."_

_Reluctantly he said, "Sorry for yelling at you Samantha." Then he took off upstairs._

_Now that the dinner antics had been put to rest Sonny decided it was time to get to the root of what was really going on there tonight. "Alright, someone want to clue me in to what the real problem is here? You too have been painfully silent all night and even though he had it coming you were way over the top with your brother Sam. I mean, 'little punk', what television show did you get that from?"_

_Sam smiled a little at that, but then set her face right back to neutral. If Alexis wasn't going to saying anything about their fight then neither was she. Sonny eyed them both and decided if they didn't want to deal with it then he was staying out of it altogether. Getting up to exit the kitchen his wife's voice planted him at the threshold._

"_Your daughter wants a hillbilly hoedown for her sweet-16. She's stubborn and uncooperative and is going to end up hating whatever I plan because she refuses to help." Alexis crossed her arms and stood behind the chairs to the right of her husband across from her daughter._

_Wasting no time in lashing back Sam responded with just as much verve. "Your wife doesn't listen! I don't have any ideas because I don't want some stupid, fancy, phony party that's all about her fulfilling her fantasies and not mine." With that Sam dropped the plate she was holding in the sink and heard it shatter into a bunch of floral pieces drowning under a torrent of hot water. Sam hadn't had a meltdown like that in a long time and wasn't prepared to deal with the flood-gate of tears that followed. Leaving everything and everyone as they were she took off for her room and never looked back even with her father's voice bellowing up to her._

_She had paced, she had cried, she had panicked, she had even called Emily to vent and after being holed up in her room for over an hour started to wonder what heinous punishment her parents were planning. Maybe if she just stayed in this room they'd forget all about her and her tiny outburst. Finally she changed into pajamas and was sitting on the floor going through an assortment of CDs when she answered the knock on the door. "Come in."_

_It was Sonny, alone, dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants his hair still wet from his shower. Sam wanted to ask where Alexis was but opted to let him steer the conversation. She just crossed her legs and looked up as he closed the door behind him and sat in the chair at her desk._

"_So, I thought you hated the idea of boarding school." This wasn't the opening she was expecting, so she didn't respond and he continued. "My guess is you've changed your mind because if you speak to my wife like that again you'll be on a flight to Switzerland faster than you can say snow. We clear?"_

_He was loud and clear. Sam had messed up her first quarter at PCHS and the idea of boarding school was seriously talked about if she didn't shape up. She looked up with her warm chocolate puppy eyes and nodded her head._

"_Not good enough young lady," his voice left no mystery about his feelings on the subject._

"_Yes, we're clear." Abandoning her music she climbed on her bed and lay facing her dad._

"_You want to tell me your side, minus the dramatics."_

"_Mom doesn't get me. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings and I know how much she missed out on living with crazy Helena, but she can't make me live out her wishes. I don't want a big fancy ball. I don't need one. Emily and I were thinking about a dinner party at the top of the Port Charles Hotel with a few friends and family since our birthdays are only a few days apart. I keep mentioning it to mom and she acts like she doesn't even hear me. I guess I just lost it with her. I feel bad, but it's just not what I want."_

_Pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing his temples Sonny silently gave thanks that he wouldn't have to go through this with Kristina for at least ten years. "You have to talk to her. Explain it just the way you told me. The most important thing to Alexis is your happiness. That's what this is all really about. Now, you just have to come up with a way that your happiness doesn't equal her misery or vice versa."_

"_I guess I owe her an apology too, huh?"_

"_Sounds like a good idea."_

"_And if she still won't listen and I end up doing a Waltz in a big puffy dress?"_

"_I'll take over before it comes to that." He walked over and knelt before his not so little girl. "I can't believe you're going to be sixteen. Just don't go too fast for your old man." With that he kissed her forehead and exited the room._

………………………………………………

_Sam and Alexis made up; she and Emily had their party and on February 15__th__ she turned sweet-16. The dinner at the hotel had hit a few snags because she had to convince her parents that Lucky was only being invited because of Nikolas and the family connection plus Edward Quartermaine was less than thrilled about the shared festivities. But the girls got their matching bracelets shared a dance with their fathers and the guy of their choice. Alexis pretty much had to sit on Sonny during that part, but he behaved for the three and half minutes the song played. Samantha also had to endure Elizabeth Webber for the evening. She was in Lucky's year at school and a friend of Emily's because her grams and the Drs. Q worked together. For some reason she never liked Sam and treated her with cool indifference majority of the time. It didn't matter though because for three and half minutes she was spinning around in Lucky's arms and feeling like anything but the whiz kid tutor he saw her as ninety percent of the time. At the end of the evening as folks were leaving they ended up being one of the last groups down to the lobby. With the elevator packed they opted to wait for the next one. She knew her dad would be in flip out mode, but these few minutes alone with Lucky was all she could focus on. They climbed in the elevator and he held onto the last two shopping bags of presents while she buttoned her coat. _

_Looking up at the lit floors she knew she had to do or say something. "So, now that I'm officially sixteen do I get a birthday kiss?"_

_Caught completely off guard Lucky turned slightly to make sure she was talking to him. But they were alone so of course she was and he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the corner of her mouth getting mostly cheek in the process._

"_I'm sixteen not six the only guy kissing me that way is my father. I meant a real kiss." Sam's internal dialogue was not this sure of itself at all. She and Emily always talked about making the first move, but before this moment it was all hypothetical._

_Lucky glanced at the numbers again and then put the bags down and leaned in for a "real" kiss. He didn't know what to think about this, but she looked hot and she wanted it, so he thought what the heck and tried to give her a birthday kiss she'd never forget._

_As far as first go, thought Sam, this wasn't bad at all. She was tense at first, but then relaxed a bit and figured out how to breathe with someone else's tongue in her mouth. The bell dinged and she pulled from him like his lips were suddenly made of fire. Lucky quickly picked up the bags and when the doors opened Sam practically floated from the elevator with Lucky on her heels. She felt flushed like she did when she had the flu and thought everyone in the lobby knew what she'd done, but in actuality no one noticed them at all… no one that is except Elizabeth._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The car lurched to a stop behind the early bus. Sam was still caught up in her memories from a few months ago. She had tutored Lucky three days a week since then, but they never talked about that kiss in the elevator and he never made a move for another one. In Sam's mind though she had built it up to something magnificent and every gesture he made or attention he gave she saw as an invitation.

Cold air whipped past her and nearly froze her legs in place. Milo had the door open and was waiting for her to exit the vehicle. "Miss Samantha, I don't think they'll come out here to teach you."

"Sorry Milo, I guess I'm a little unfocused." Sam took off for the building and headed straight for Mrs. Danzinger's class. She was the faculty advisor for the dance committee and the one Sam had to convince to let her and Emily join in the eleventh hour.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Emily was standing by her locker when Sam rushed up to her out of breath and spewing information.

"Hey, we need to go to Kelly's after-school today to meet with the dance committee about the Spring Fling. Have some ideas on where to put the DJ booth and tables because I had to convince Mrs. Danzinger that we were experts at this whole party planning thing. Plus we're on clean up crew too. It was the only part of the team really lacking and she wouldn't take us both if I didn't agree to it."

"Huh, what?" Confused didn't begin to cover Emily's feelings. "Why are we on the dance the committee? How did we get on the dance committee? I have to do my volunteer hours at the hospital today."

"Call in, you have to call in. I already told my dad we were doing this together. It's the only way he'll let me go to this dance and stay late. And I am going to this dance with Lucky Spencer. There's this great dress I already have picked out."

"You can't go with Lucky. You dad won't let you go on a date. Unless… did he change his mind?" Emily slammed her locker shut and they made there way down the hall to Sam's locker. They only had a few more minutes then they wouldn't see each other again until lunch. They had completely different schedules.

"Of course he hasn't changed his mind that's why we had to be on the committee. We'll get dropped off and meet the guys here. I just have to get Lucky to ask me."

"And who am I supposed to ask?" Emily crossed her arms and asked incredulously.

"Nikolas of course and stop worrying all of the details will work themselves out."

"Details for what?" Lucky wanted to know as he came up behind the girls. His hair was still wet from the pool, which he swam in every morning before first period.

Emily didn't think any of what was said warranted secrecy so she said, "we joined the dance committee for the Spring Fling and have to work out all sorts of details."

Sam closed her locker and spun around before her best-friend blabbed any more. This wasn't the time or place she had planned for getting Lucky to ask her to the dance.

His hands were full and the towel draped over his shoulder made him look studious and busy. "So, um Sam is it alright if you come to my house tonight for tutoring. I have some errands to run for my dad and since you have dance committee now I figured it would be easier."

"I was hoping you'd give me a lift to Kelly's after our study session. I thought we were meeting during your last free period. I hope that still works for you because I kinda said I'd be home by six."

"Oh, yeah sure, look I'll meet you in Room 208. We'll there's my bell I gotta fly." With that he took off down the hall and left the girls scrambling to get to their own classes.

"I can't believe I said that I had to be home for dinner by six. One ticket to Loserville… express please."

Emily hugged her friend quickly and took off down the opposite end of the hallway. She yelled back, "It'll all work out. It's just details remember."

As Sam took the steps two at a time she hoped Emily was right and a smidge of her confidence was restored. Then she looked over the railing and saw Lucky and Elizabeth outside of the art room having way too much fun for her liking.


	4. A Lesson In Betrayal

………………………………

_**As previously stated, lest you should think I am one of the o-so-brilliant scribes at GH, let me make it perfectly clear… **__**I am not now nor have I ever been a writer on GH; I don't own any of the characters **__**(but I do have fun playing the fanfic puppet master of their lives) except my OC's (to come); I only hope to entertain and flex my writing skills.**_

…………………………………

Sam was waiting outside of room 208 for 10 minutes and she was getting ticked off. It wasn't like she was the one who needed the extra help in Latin to graduate. As a matter of fact since her first lousy report card freshman year she was a straight 'A' student who at this rate would probably graduate early with honors. Who the heck did Lucky Spencer think he was? But even as she thought it she pictured his smile and instantly forgave him.

Emily breezed by and dropped her stuff at Sam's feet. "Okay, I'll do it. Nikolas will take some convincing, but as long as Lucky's going it should be a go. Where is Lucky?"

"Great question, I've been here for 15 minutes now. If he wasn't my ride to Kelly's I'd bail just to prove a point." Emily looked up at her friend and knew she was totally full of it.

Just then the bell rang and both girls turned to the laughter trailing down the hall. It was Lucky with a bunch of cheerleaders including Elizabeth Webber. Why did she have to look so great in that stupid outfit? Sam and Em both went out for cheerleading, but neither was peppy enough. So, Emily stuck with her volunteer work at the hospital and the debate team and in the Spring Sam played softball. When he looked up and noticed he had an audience something in him went a little ego crazy and played up to the girls and Elizabeth was eating it up.

"Wish I could stay for the floor show, but if I don't get to the practice room I'll never make second chair, later Sam."

Sam grabbed her bag off the floor, straightened her shoulders and did her best stroll over to the crowd. Touching Liz's arm, which was hanging on Lucky's like a sweater, she said, "I really hate to break up this important meeting of the minds, but we need to hit the books. I need you to get me to Kelly's in time for my meeting."

Elizabeth wasted no time going on the attack. "So sad all that money and what daddy won't get you a car? Or is it that he won't let you drive just like he won't let you date?"

Sam couldn't believe her ears. Either her business was common knowledge around school or Emily had shared that with her. "You don't know what you're talking about, as usual Elizabeth. Some girls just don't throw themselves at everything in a pair of pants. You plan on majoring in mattress testing next year at PCU?"

She had detangled herself from Lucky and her squad was behind her like a wall of blue bricks. Lucky was impressed at how Sam held her own, so much so that he stood there with a stupid look on his face amazed at how fast this seemed to escalate. He knew Liz wasn't a fan of Sam's, especially since Sam came to PCHS, but she usually wasn't spiteful.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about and when it comes to throwing themselves at a guy you could write a pamphlet. I may not have had the fancy dinner party or the diamond bracelet, but at least I didn't have to beg for my birthday kiss. Sad really," she turned to her friends and added "it's tough being a kid these days though." Everyone burst out laughing and Sam did an about face and stoically walked out the side entrance of the school and into the parking lot, so much for her knight in shinning armor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She had stormed across the parking lot and was halfway down the block before the cold finally registered. Damn, it was freezing and she was not dressed for it at all. All she had on was her sweater, a very loose knit, and shoes that were more cute than functional. New York could be more than breezy in mid-March. Most of her stuff was still in her locker and now she had to hoof it to Kelly's, which wasn't far normally, to make it in time for her committee meeting. Brushing tears she wished weren't there she barely remembered why that stupid committee was so important to her this morning. Sam was convinced she'd be a pop-sicle by the time she got to Kelly's. She hoped Grandpa Mike had plenty of hot peppermint cocoa ready. She had to clear pier 29 though without any of her dad's men seeing her. There really was no way around it without going so far out the way she'd end up with hypothermia. Keeping her head down and hauling tail she actually got to Kelly's in record time. The place was empty except for an older couple in the corner and the only sound came from the television kept on the counter.

Sam walked to the counter and called out, "Grandpa Mike are you back there?"

Mike Corbin was Sonny's father and the current manager of Kelly's. Even though his relationship was mega strained with Sonny it didn't affect his relationship with his grandkids. They adored him and he loved them unconditionally no matter how they came into his life, by blood or by marriage.

Calling from the kitchen he inquired, "Is that you Sammie?"

"Yes, can I change the channel?"

He walked out drying his hands on a dish towel then reached across the counter for a hug and kiss from his oldest grandchild. "What are you doing here kiddo? Did school let out early or something?"

"I joined the dance committee at school and we're meeting here later. I didn't have a class last period so came early to hang out with you first. Can I have a plate of fries and a jumbo peppermint cocoa with whip cream?" Sam was rubbing her hands together still attempting to get the blood circulating. Mike was staring at her for a couple of reasons. One, her order would send his son into a tirade about poor food choices and two, if he wasn't mistaken it looked like she had been crying. But he went to drop the fries and didn't pry.

"Did you walk here by yourself?" He asked when he came back out to find his granddaughter engrossed in some cooking show. Sonny had definitely rubbed off on her.

"Sure. It's not that far, besides my ride couldn't make it."

"One of Sonny's guards didn't show up?"

Oh, great she was about to get someone fired or worse without even trying. "No, no, no one was supposed to pick me up. I was coming with a friend and they couldn't make it. I wasn't going to call for a ride for a few blocks. I'll call someone to pick me up after my meeting."

Mike only looked like he believed a tiny portion of her story. "Alright, let me go check on those fries."

Sam got back into her program and when Mike brought her order out to her she started inhaling French-fries like they were about to be taken away. She didn't even notice Emily come through the door until she was right behind her.

"Where the heck did you go after-school? I went by room 208 and you weren't there and when I saw Lucky he wanted to know where you were too. What's up?" She asked as she snagged a fry off the plate.

Not wanting to give Grandpa Mike an earful she grabbed her stuff and moved to a corner table. First she asked about the rest of the group, but Em said they were en route, and then she rehashed all the gory details of her hallway encounter with Elizabeth and Lucky's lack of defense.

"I can't believe he'd tell her all that stuff about you? She was probably guessing most of it or just plain lying and she got lucky."

"In more ways than one. It was awful Em and her whole snatch squad was there to witness it. Maybe I should see if my dad will still pay for boarding school."

"You girls need anything else? How about a refill on the cocoa with two straws and spoons, I wouldn't want to ruin anyone's dinner." They all had a good laugh at that as the rest of the committee poured through the door letting in cold air with each opening.

The meeting went pretty well and as folks were packing up to leave Sam realized her cell phone was still in her locker. Having it in class was a major call for detention if you got caught and she had been down that road twice, because even on vibrate checking a text was too tempting so she had started leaving it in her locker and only checked between periods.

"Dang it, I left my phone in my locker. I need to call my dad so he can send someone to pick me up."

"I'd say get a lift with me, but I'm off to the hospital, sorry." As she headed out the door Sam went to the counter phone and never saw Lucky pass Emily and take her spot at their recently vacated table. Her dad was in a meeting, so left a message with Louie who worked the counter and he told her to hang tight that as soon as the meeting broke up he'd let Sonny know she called and Max would be on his way. When she turned around she saw Lucky at her table and her blood started to boil beneath the surface. This dude had major ones she thought.

Never losing her cool, on the outside, she strolled over and started packing her bag without addressing him at all.

"So, you have nothing to say to me? You don't even want to yell at me and tell me what a jerk I am." He stood up and impeded her path.

"You said it so I don't have to I guess. Oh, and you still owe me for the session today. Don't come whining to me when you see your grade on the quiz."

"Okay, so you're really pissed at me. Liz was out of line, but storming off wasn't the solution it'll just give her more ammo for the next time."

"What do you get off on this or something? Big man has to have two girls fighting over him. Apparently I don't have to worry about giving her ammo since you seem to give her plenty. How could you make me look so desperate and stupid?"

Mike had been cleaning the same spot on the counter for the last couple of minutes and when Sam noticed she dragged Lucky out the door to finish this conversation outside.

"Where's your car?"

"I'm parked in the alley. Why?"

"Notice me minus a coat." Sam marched around back and Lucky followed like a puppy about to get his nosed rubbed in it.

When they got to his car Sam leaned on the hood and barked at him. "Why'd you come here Lucky?"

"I… I… just wanted… needed to talk to you about what happened." His nerves came through his voice and he leaned next to her on the hood. She didn't respond so he continued.

"I figured it was safer to come here than to go to your house. I'm guessing your dad has given a shoot on sight order where I'm concerned, or any guy for that matter."

Sam maintained her stoic façade, but giggled a little inside. Lucky had no idea, but Milo (who was assigned to her most of the time) would be the last guard to carry out that order. Now, if it was Jason or trigger happy Logan he might have something to worry about.

What she said was, "Odds are I'd give that order first after today."

"That's why I had to find you. I thought you might still be furious. Sam I swear I never meant to make it worse, but you were holding your own and I thought saying anything would only make the fight worse. I mentioned the kiss to Nikolas and Elizabeth overheard us on docks heading for the launch. She also swore she wouldn't repeat anything she heard. It wasn't about taking sides. "

"The crowd surrounding us won't remember it that way. Everyone's going to think I made out with you and let you cop a feel. Which I didn't!" Her voice did that octave rising thing when she got riled up.

"You did kiss me." Lucky nudged her in an attempt to make her laugh.

"You know what I mean and how that hateful witch made it sound. I was humiliated and I… I just needed to get out of there." Sam dropped her head in a defeated and deflated posture. She was disgraced, Lucky felt guilty and Elizabeth was somewhere gloating. She couldn't imagine a worse case scenario. But as Lucky slid his hand down to meet hers and grasped it gently but firm she knew no other place she'd rather be now. They could both feel that warm tingly sensation like an electric current racing through a wall to power a toaster.

Lucky moved in front of Sam never letting their fingers unwind. He slipped his left hand behind her neck and leaned in to kiss her. Sam didn't know what to do. She had kissed him before but this was different. She let his tongue probe her mouth and relaxed with each moment that passed. The moment seemed to go on forever and she unwound her fingers and wrapped both hands behind his back. It was sweet and hot and once she got into it not nearly long enough before he pulled back.

Looking in her eyes he proclaimed, "That was amazing. You didn't seem as in to it before."

"Maybe I was holding back, but so were you… the question is why? What's different now?" Sam had her hands on his chest and was staring into Lucky's eyes trying to read his heart.

"I guess it was time to let you know just how I feel about you." He smiled and his eyes danced.

"I'm glad I was here to listen." Sam took the lead this time and moved in for the kiss. She had forgotten about her coat and being cold as a matter of fact she was feeling so thoroughly warm she forgot about everything and time stood still at least in her mind.

That all changed with the sound of Sonny's voice coming across the parking lot. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't drop you where you stand?"


	5. An Awful Circumstance

Sonny was so angry he had already counted to fifty and couldn't calm down. He was watching his daughter mashed up against the hood of a car with some boys tongue shoved down her throat. He knew girls who did that in Bensonhurst and they usually never made it to graduation or went down the aisle pregnant. He couldn't imagine what she was thinking about. No, that wasn't true he knew exactly what they were both thinking about and that's what made him feel murderous. The fact that they were standing in an alley without a care in the world, oblivious to everything else, so caught up in each other that they weren't aware of their surroundings made him even angrier. There were too many dangers for Sam to be so reckless.

He had cleared his throat to no avail and finally hollered across the parking lot. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't drop you where you stand!"

All Sam could do was shrink against Lucky's chest and will this situation to go away or for the ground to open up and consume her. Lucky could feel her tremble beneath him and for a split second neither one turned around.

"You have about a second to get off of my daughter or I can't be responsible for what Max here might do." Max started advancing toward the two teenagers and Sam moved from behind Lucky so fast he almost lost his footing. She knew how bad this was going to get.

"No, Max! Daddy, tell him not to hurt him. We weren't doing anything wrong. Can you both just calm down." There was no confidence in her voice and if she wasn't mistaken that was actual steam spewing from Sonny's eyes.

He never broke the glare he had on Lucky as he spoke directly to his daughter. "Aquí ahora Samantha venido y no dice otra palabra. Soy así que enojado en usted ahora cualquier cosa que usted dice va solamente a hacerla peor."

Lucky was so confused he didn't say a word either. He wasn't sure what Sonny had said, but he was willing to bet it wasn't anything nice. Looking at Sam he nudged her forward with his eyes making sure to keep Max in his peripheral in case he made any sudden moves.

"You better move it young lady."

Sam started toward Sonny and paused to look back at Lucky mouthing the words I'm sorry. She felt horrible and knew that there was nothing that would make this better, so the only thing she could do was not make it worse. "I'm sorry daddy. I know how this looks, but please…."

"Go inside and wait for me, now!" With that Sam took off and prayed that Lucky would show up at school tomorrow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sam was breathless when she got back inside. She ran to the counter and tried to force air back into her lungs. If Sonny didn't kill Lucky she was positive he'd be shipping her off to boarding school. Maybe she'd have time to at least say goodbye to everyone. Sure the crush on Lucky had been fun and the kiss was definitely amazing, but now it was all crashing around her and her Technicolor dream had turned into a horrific film noir.

Mike came out and not reading the situation came up behind his traumatized granddaughter. "So did Sonny find you? He said his meeting finished early and he wanted to surprise you instead of just sending Max. I sure hope you didn't miss him."

Sam flung herself into the older man's arms sobbing into his chest. "Oh, grandpa it was awful, just awful. You have to stop him."

"Stop who honey, what's wrong? What's going on?" Mike pushed her out about arms length to see her face.

"Sonny, he's going to let Max kill Lucky cause he saw us kissing in the alley. Please go out there and stop him, please." Mike pulled the young lady, who crumpled in his arms looked about ten, closer and tried to soothe her. When a draft from the opening door hit them they both turned around to see the person concerning them most.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucky stood in front of his car never having left the spot he was in, which had given him those few blissful moments of pleasure with Sam in his arms, staring at Sonny and Max the human barricade. His body was still while his mind worked at warped speed. Should he get in his car and make a run for it? Maybe he should call his dad or drop to his knees and beg for mercy. He was no punk, but he was also no match for Max.

"You have no idea what I want to do to you right now. If your father and I didn't have a friendship, but Lucky I'm telling you," Sonny stepped so close to him Lucky could smell his aftershave, "if we didn't I'd have Max yank your arms out of the socket for having them wrapped around my daughter."

"Look, Sonny…"

"It's Mr. Corinthos to you and don't speak. You just need to listen. As of right now Samantha doesn't exist to you as far as you're concerned you don't know her. I don't want you talking to her and I don't want you seeing her. And if you want to pass Latin you better start looking for a new tutor."

"I care about your daughter. I would never…"

Sonny shoved him into the car and pressed all his weight against the younger man's chest. "You would never what dishonor her, disgrace her, or disrespect her 'cause I gotta tell you the hood of a car in an alley sends a really bad message."

Lucky had to cough to clear his throat before he could speak again. "What about what Sam wants? It was only a kiss. It was a poor choice of venue, but don't you think you're overreacting a little."

"The fact that you're still breathing means I haven't reacted enough. I'm showing a lot of restraint, believe me, I find it a very big deal!"

Backing up as far as he could Lucky put his hand on the driver's door and looking Sonny square in the eyes said, "Then I guess there's nothing left to say. I take full responsibility please don't be too hard on Sam. And again, I'm really sorry."

Sonny turned around and walked back across the alley letting the classic car careen off without a backwards glance. Max went to pull the car around to the front.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

He never moved. He may have actually been in more shock than he was. Pushing away from Mike Sam ran to her father and started yelling at the top of her lungs. "Where is he? Where is he? What'd you do to Lucky? Where is he?"

People were starting to look and it made Mike and Sonny very uncomfortable for very different reasons. Mike ran over and put his arms around her saying, "Sammie girl you have to calm down. You're yelling and getting yourself all worked up. Sweetheart please breathe. Sonny tell her everything is alright."

He might as well have been a statue in the park because Sonny Corinthos never moved a muscle. His daughter stood before him distraught and his father met his dark eyes with confused ones and still he didn't make a sound.

When he finally said anything his voice was filled with icicles. "Samantha get your things we are going home." Seeing that he was poised to say something in question or protest Sonny added, "Stay out of Mike it doesn't concern you. You didn't raise your daughter so you're in no position to help with mine." With that he turned his back on them and exited the diner.

Sam was resigned. She knew her fate was sealed the moment Sonny caught her and Lucky and no amount of explanations or temper tantrums were going to get her out of this mess. Pulling out of Mike's embrace she grabbed her bag, kissed him on the cheek and headed out the front door. Sonny refused to look at her or speak. He took off ten paces ahead of her and when they got to the car he stepped back and let her climb in and he got in behind her. Once Max had the door closed and they were on the road the privacy window went up, because even the bodyguard knew the trouble she was in and wanted no part of it.

Sam was practically in the fetal position next to her father. He was sitting with his head back and his hand across his chin just stewing. Sonny really didn't know what to say to her. This was his worst nightmare. He didn't want to break up his family, but if sending her to boarding school was the only way to keep her safe and out of trouble…. No daughter of his was going to end up pregnant or a drop out because she thought she was in love with some boy who wasn't good enough for her anyway. Sam always thought she wasn't allowed to date because Sonny thought she was a little girl or he didn't trust her, but the truth was he didn't trust the boys. He knew exactly what a boy Lucky's age wanted and that they knew how to get it, he had been that boy once.

Her mother was going to be so disappointed. Alexis had been so stressed and tired lately and she depended on Sam to help out with keeping things on an even keel. Sam had gotten caught up in the excitement of knowing Lucky had feelings for her and took leave of her good senses and judgment. If by some miracle she was allowed to finish out the school year she knew dances and tutoring and freedom as she had grown to know and love it was about to come to a screeching end.

She was so consumed with her thoughts she almost spaced on the fact that he was finally speaking to her. "Are you talking to me now?"

"You think sarcasm is the way to go right now?" He couldn't believe her defiance.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just didn't hear you. How many times can I say I'm sorry? I wasn't trying to disobey you. Lucky and I had a misunderstanding at school. I took off and he came to find me and the kiss just happened." She didn't mean to cry but the tears just started flowing.

"That's not gonna cut it this time Samantha. You left school, you left without a guard, you left yourself open to all sorts of danger, no cell phone, and to top it all off you let some boy grope you on the hood of his car like a common…." Sam's mouth fell open. So this was it what her father really thought. She adored Sonny and having him for a dad made her feel like a princess most times, but he thought she was… a… a… common slut. Her heart was breaking.

"Please daddy, I'm not that kind of girl I promise. This was the only time I swear. Please don't think of me like that, don't think of Lucky like that kind of guy."

"If I were you worrying about how I saw Lucky would be the least of my concerns. This is gonna disappoint your mother so much."

"I'll do anything. Please don't tell mom. She won't understand."

"I'm willing to bet she's going to handle it better than me. You couldn't wait could you? How many lies have you told Samantha? First it started with the tutoring then it was all the time with Emily and the sudden interest in Nikolas and going to that Godforsaken island. That's what this morning was about too wasn't it… wasn't it? All of a sudden you wanted to be on some dance committee. I can't believe how you manipulated me."

Hearing it back just made Sam feel worse. Sure she had sort of manipulated Sonny, but compared to what some of the girls at her school were getting away with her actions were child's play. And that's when Samantha Aleksandra Corinthos got angry….

Max was pulling into the driveway of Greystone and now they were moments from the mother of all confrontations. "You ruined everything. Instead of remembering my first kiss from a boy who likes me now all I'll remember is my father threatening him in an alley. I do everything you want and everything your way. Why couldn't you let me have at least one special moment? You can't forgive me, well I can't forgive you!"

Samantha was in full on hysteria now. "It's not about forgiveness… it's about trust and now I don't know that I can trust you about anything."

When the car came to a stop Max came around and opened his boss' door and before either of them noticed Sam bolted from the other side. Poor Milo almost met his maker she came through the door so fast. She would have slammed it, but Milo was holding it open for his brother and boss. Instead she opted for a very noisy stomp up the stairs ignoring calls from Sonny and Alexis, who upon hearing the commotion came to the doors of the study to witness the dramatic entrance.

"Consiga detrás aquí a Samantha. ¡Venido aquí! Venido aquí!" Sonny was hollering, which wasn't his norm and started up the stairs behind her.

Feeling the hand on his shoulder and the soothing tone of his wife's voice brought him back down and he didn't react to the sound of the slamming door. Turning around he looked his wife in the eye and then walked past her into the study and headed for the bar to pour his self a drink. Alexis entered the room behind him and pulled the double doors closed. She wasn't sure what had taken place, but if they both came in this angry her guess was only one thing… A BOY! All she could think was _I'm not ready for this_.


	6. The Roar of Thunder

_**Hot water doesn't begin to describe our heroine's situation. But Sonny, when it comes to his kids, is more bark than bite. She won't get off the hook right away and she and Lucky won't ride off into the sunset just yet, but don't look for her to be disowned either.**_

_**Oh, yeah, and of course **__**I don't own GH or any of its characters**__**. I am but a lowly fanfic scribe making them do what I want for a few colorful pages. **__**No lawsuits please… no infringement intended.**_

_**Please read, enjoy and most of all review. Any ideas for mischief will be well received and credited if used.**_

Standing in front of the desk Alexis just watched. She watched him pour and finish two drinks. She watched him sit, stand, and pace back and forth wearing a pattern in her perfectly woven Persian rug. The question that kept rolling around in her mind, but not off her lips, was… _What happened? _Michael had come home from school and when he entered the study Alexis quickly shooed him out. He was puzzled but left without question. Now Sonny was sitting in his chair and simply staring at her.

"Okay, seriously I can't take it anymore. You have to tell me what's going on? You're yelling through the house in Spanish, Samantha's slamming doors and hell even Max seemed thrown. What the hell is wrong?"

"You want to know what's wrong. What's wrong is the fact that instead of following my instinct I listened to you. It's just tutoring you said. What could go wrong you said? Well I'll tell you exactly what went wrong… I found your daughter on the hood of Lucky Spencer's car in the alley behind Kelley's making out like she was in a movie!"

Stunned was the least of what Alexis felt. Her knees may have actually gotten weak. Now she was the one pacing, in front of the desk. "You're kidding me. When did their relationship change? She never mentioned anything to me about even liking him that way. Color me confused, but I just don't understand it."

"What's there to understand? Apparently everything we ever taught her has gone out the window and clearly their _relationship _has changed, a lot." Sonny's phone started to vibrate in his pocket and he took it out holding a hand up to tell Alexis he had to take the call.

"Yeah Bernie… no, I don't care what he says you show him what the records show and find my money… if it's not there then it's somewhere and he's the one in charge so yeah I am holding him responsible… not interested… yes, that goes for Jason too… did you forget he works for me… whatever, get it done Bernie and don't call back until it's finished…." He shut the phone and dropped it on the coffee table. Alexis walked in his direction and sat on the edge of the sofa closest to his chair.

Placing a hand lovingly on his knee, knowing he would hit the roof at her next suggestion, she politely asked, "Is there any chance that you're over reacting just a little bit. Maybe it's, more about a crazy father and less about an egregious act. Sonny physically bristled at the accusation and shot out of his chair facing off on his wife.

"You're kidding me right? So, what you're telling me is that you would've handled it completely different? Maybe I should have gotten them a hotel room or better yet escorted them somewhere of their choosing." His voice was getting louder and louder and Sam could hear him hollering up the stairs and through her closed bedroom door, so could Michael who was standing on the other side of that door. "No daughter of mine is going to act that way and no guy is ever going to think he can get away with treating her that way!"

Alexis was running her hands through her hair and thinking of ways to diffuse this situation, but the honest truth was she was disappointed in Samantha's choice too. She wasn't as adamant about when she could date like Sonny, but she expected her daughter to be honest and smart. Most of all she expected her to talk to her when the situation arose and figured they'd get through to Sonny together. Alexis understood her husband's fears and had years of practice talking him off the ledge, so to speak, first as his attorney and then as his wife. What Sam did put her mother in the unenviable position of having to defend actions she too found inexcusable.

Getting louder than him was a good way to turn this into an argument about them instead of Sam and Alexis wanted to avoid that at all cost, so she dropped her voice an octave to the tone she used putting the twins to bed. "Sonny, I get it, I really do, but she's growing up and it isn't going to stop. What do you want to do?"

"It's already done. He knows if he's any where near my daughter again he'll have to learn to eat with his feet." Sonny sat behind his desk and yanked the letter opener from its holder violently. Going to him, Alexis leaned across the desk and touched his face, smiling, saying "I mean what do you want to do about Sammie?"

Sonny looked in his wife's eyes and something in him settled down. He was always amazed at her ability to do that, to say the thing or touch him in a way that made his insides go still. Alexis was her own bundle of nerves for many reasons, but she was his rock when it mattered. Reaching up to catch her hand he kissed it inside and pulled her around to him. Looking up at her he remembered in an instant all she had brought to his life over the years, including the daughter that had him tied up knots right now.

"I have no idea what to do. And don't you start pleading her case for a reduced sentence counselor."

"She's our daughter not my client, but in the interest of justice I think one of us should at least attempt a rational conversation on the subject."

She was smiling and in his heart he knew she was right, but he also knew that he wasn't the person for the job. Alexis knew he wasn't either, but if she could get him to be reasonable then she'd have something to take to Sam. Her husband and her daughter were two of the most stubborn people she knew and they'd both dig their heels in so bad the entire house would be turned upside down with tension.

"Fine talk to her. She can finish the year out at PCH, but I'm not convinced boarding school isn't a better solution, so plan on revisiting the subject for school next year." Alexis just sighed and let him continue. "You're right someone does need to talk to her…I can't right now… Lex I'm just too… too… it would be a bad idea. Look I have to meet Jason and Bernie back at the warehouse, there are some problems, but I'll be home for dinner."

Alexis backed up as Sonny stood and they walked to the study doors hand in hand. She leaned in and kissed him and he responded passionately. No matter what was going on she could still melt him with a kiss. When they came up for air and broke apart she leaned into his chest hugging him tightly sending him off with all the love she could make him feel. Over her shoulder Sonny noticed their audience on the stairs into the study. Samantha was standing mid-landing with her tear streaked face meeting his stern one. Feeling his body tense again Alexis pulled back and turned around seeing her daughter for the first time since she stormed in the house. The silence was palpable.

"Daddy…."

Sonny turned his back and as he went through the door all Sam and Alexis heard was, "talk to your mother."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

When her door slammed Sam knew that may have been too much. She stood on the other side of it poised for battle. There was no way Sonny was putting up with that. Hell, she'd been punished for a lot less. Looking at the door she kept waiting for it to fly open or hear him yelling down the hall, but there was nothing but silence. That's when her nerves really kicked in. Maybe he was just calling the school and making arrangements to ship her off. Should she start packing? Sitting on her bed she reached for the phone to call Emily, but remembered she was at the hospital volunteering. She couldn't call Lucky. He probably wouldn't take her call if she did have the courage to dial. Then she started bawling like she did when she was scared in the orphanage or when she first moved into Wyndemere. All she could do was curl up on her bed with her Joey, a stuffed kangaroo her mother's client Jax had given her, and wait. She had run to the bathroom a couple of times feeling like she might throw up, but nothing happened. When she heard the knock at her door she thought it was way civil of Sonny considering how angry she knew he was.

"Yes?"

"Sammie, it's me. Let me in I want to know what's going on." It was Michael and she wasn't up for his meddling for gloating purposes.

"Go away I don't want to talk to you."

"Come on. I saw mom and dad talking and they looked major intense. What'd you do?"

"None of your business!" She threw a shoe at the door and shouted. "Go away Michael!"

"Whatever, Samantha, the way dad looked he's gonna nail you to the wall and I'm probably going to get your room." She jumped off the bed and flung the door open. She and Michael could both hear their father bellowing up the stairs and Michael took off down the hall calling to his sister, "never mind I don't even want to know."

Sam crept down the hall to the staircase closest to her room that led into the study, and tried to listen without being seen or heard. It sounded like Alexis might be on her side, but Sonny was still pissed and not in the forgiving mood, she could tell. She got tired and finally sat down to eavesdrop on the rest of her parent's exchange. It took some time, but her mom had finally gotten him to calm down a little. Sam watched them kiss and understood their love and why she sometimes caught them just looking at one another. Getting caught up made Sam forget she didn't want to be seen and she stood up and headed down the stairs. As she got further down on the landing Sonny noticed her and Alexis turned to stare at her as well. Sam felt those unrelenting tears pour out of her again. She could feel his disappointment and it hurt her to her core. Having a father and a family was so important to Sam and she had worked so hard to never do anything to make him want to leave or send her away. But now, because of one stupid kiss, it was all going to be ruined. She'd be the reason for the sadness and disappointment in her mother's eyes and the reason her father would be forced to break up their family. How could she let this happen? She couldn't. Her eyes and voice pleaded. "Daddy…."

He refused her eye contact and simply said, "talk to your mother."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alexis looked from the door to the stairs and went to sit on the couch. Sam was frozen in place at a lost for what to do.

"You might as well get down here. We're doing this now or later, so let's just get it over with."

When Sam came down the stairs she stood at the edge of the couch looking at Alexis unsure of what approach she should use. But Alexis was a mom first and opening her arms sought to provide the comfort she suspected her little girl might need.

"Come here you," Sam fell into her mother's arms sobbing. "Let me guess, you had an awful day, huh?"

Sam could only nod between sobs and her mom let her. After a few minutes Alexis pushed her up and gazed into her eyes. "Okay. Now it's time you tell me what you have me in the middle of between you and Sonny."

She removed herself from her mother's embrace and prying eyes and walked over to the bar to grab a bottle of water. Her mouth felt the way a wet sponge looked after sitting out all night. Downing half the bottle in one gulp Samantha finally faced her mother and began at the very beginning.

It wasn't as if she was lying to Alexis about any of the details it's just that in her version it wasn't all tawdry prelude to intercourse as Sonny had made it sound. Since Alexis hadn't interrupted and seemed to understand Sam relaxed a bit and told her mom about the elevator kiss on her birthday and the fact that she was really falling for Lucky Spencer. She must have been droning on and on about all his great qualities because Alexis finally stood up to stretch and get her own bottle of water. Just as she did the study doors flung open and poor Milo was once again being shoved aside… this time by Luke Spencer.

"Get down here Corinthos! Let's see you threaten me big man." It took him a second before he acknowledged Alexis mid-rant. "So sorry _Natasha_, but if your bully of a husband doesn't haul his sorry butt out here I'm gonna have to go through this place looking for him."

"Cool it Luke. You're wasting your time screaming through my house because Sonny isn't here, but my children are so could you please stop. What is this about?" Milo, standing right at his heels, kept his eyes trained on the shouting lunatic. But to his dismay Alexis sent him back out of the room.

"Your husband threatened my son, and over a kiss, give me a break we both know Corinthos has done worse than that to any number of girls. All someone's daughters I might add, so where does he get off."

"Luke we're dealing with it alright. Our children have to live with our history and our baggage can we not add any new drama to the equation. Sonny is sorry, believe me. It's his daughter for crying out loud, so he overreacted, Lucky's fine if he wasn't you'd be standing here with a gun drawn no doubt, so let things cool off and we'll revisit this another time." Alexis wasn't sure why she had been feeling so worn down lately, but honestly this day wasn't helping. She had left the office early to spend some down time with Krissy and Morgan and all she had ended up doing was playing referee all afternoon.

This might be her only chance to get word to Lucky and Sam wasn't going to blow it. "Mr. Spencer this isn't Lucky's fault. My dad is angry with me not him. He won't go near Lucky again as long as I stay away from him. Please tell him I'm sorry I got us into this mess and that I'll see him around school." Sam fell back into Alexis' arm and now both women waited for Luke Spencer to exit in the same huff he had entered. But to both of their surprise he spoke with a much more gentle tone.

"Sweetheart, my son cares about you and is more than happy to stand up to your father, so don't you back down so easy, ya hear. And _Natasha_, tell Sonny-boy to lighten up cause if he doesn't this is gonna get worse before it gets better." With that, as quickly as he came he went.

Alexis and Sam held their embrace a minute longer before either spoke. "This is a mess, huh?" Sam asked.

"Yes it is. So, what are we going to do to fix it?" Alexis answered the question with one which didn't comfort Sam at all. Taking her daughter's hand she led her into the kitchen saying, "I think we'll both think better with a little ice-cream and popcorn."

"I don't think dad will see that as appropriate punishment food. Maybe Brussels sprouts?" For the first time Sam and Alexis laughed breaking the tension that had been lying in the pit of their stomachs for the last hour.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They were full and their craving for both the salty and the sweet had been aptly satiated. Looking at the clock on the far wall over the stove Alexis realized how close it was to dinner and she hadn't a clue. Sonny said he'd be home, but she doubted he'd be in the mood to cook so she ransacked the junk draw for menus and she and Sam poured over them to make a decision that would full and accommodate the varied taste needs in the Corinthos-Davis household.

When Sonny entered the study he didn't see or hear anyone even though Milo said everyone was home. He also told him about Luke Spencer's visit, but since the man seemed so much more unruffled when he left Sonny opted to deal with him in the morning. When he heard the giggling coming from the kitchen he followed the voices and found his wife and daughter with their backs to the door looking at menus the only evidence of kitchen activity being that of empty ice-cream containers and microwave popcorn bags.

Clearing his throat he got their attention. Alexis was the first to turn around. "Hey beautiful," Sonny greeted his wife.

Sam tried to appear invisible, but it was no use, she was the _white elephant_ in the middle of the room. Sonny stuck his index finger out and gestured for her to come to him. She did so hesitantly, but when she got closer, after giving her a look that could have melted ice all he did was pull her into the tightest hug she ever remembered getting. He could feel her body shake with silent sobs.

He said only one thing to her before kissing her on the forehead and going upstairs. "We have a lot to deal with, but I love you and we'll work it out."


	7. Worse Than Grounded

_**Of course **__**I don't own GH or any of its characters**__**. I am but a lowly fanfic scribe making them do what I want for a few colorful pages. **__**No lawsuits please… no infringement intended.**_

_**Please read, enjoy and most of all review. Any ideas for mischief will be well received and credited if used.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Somehow Sam had survived the weekend in the fortress. The longest 48 hours of her life seemed to drag on with her only entertainment being trying to come up with a word worse than GROUNDED to describe her predicament. Sure Sonny said he loved her when he came home that night, but aside from detailing her punishment he barely said anything else to her at all. She had witnessed her parents being petty with one another during an argument, but this seemed out of character for Sonny to be so harsh toward his own daughter. And then it struck her that maybe he was able to pull it off because she _really _wasn't his. Lucky for her Alexis was there to squash all of those crazy thoughts from taking root and sprouting up in her psyche.

Talking to her mother had been her only solace. Apparently Alexis had made the cut of _approved_ company, which was good because Lucky, Nikolas, Emily and all of her other school friends had not. She wanted to stomp around and behave like a real 5-year old, but if she had any chance of making things right at home and with Lucky she knew she had to play by the _boss'_ rules. The boss' rules were plenty too. They had ordered take-out that night and had eaten in relative silence.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(Flashback… Friday Night)

_Michael desperately wanted to know the details of Sam's trouble with dad and the twins jabbered on and on about some play-date they had the next morning. The whole while Sam could barely swallow because she knew the big talk was coming. It didn't matter that things were smoothed over with her mother or that Alexis really did seem to understand. Samantha had to get through to her father and that was a whole different ball game. When dinner was over and the little ones were off to bed Sam sat ramrod still and watched her parents go about trying to put the kitchen right._

_After a few minutes she knew she wasn't going to be gagging any more dinner down. "I can finish up in here if you want."_

_Alexis smiled, but it was Sonny who spoke, "I think we have it under control." _

"_Then may I be excused?"_

_He kept rinsing dishes without making eye contact and what at first just annoyed her was starting to hurt Sam's feelings. "Go to your room Samantha. We'll be up to talk."_

_So Sam left the kitchen and never said a word. Her silence was well reserved because when she got to her room she needed all of her words. The place had been ransacked… cleaned out… picked over by a flock of vultures. Her phone was gone, her television, stereo, cell phone, computer and i-pod were conspicuously missing. When did this all happen? Samantha was in shock. Okay, obviously the whole house wasn't robbed, but whom and how did all of her stuff get carted out without her knowing it. A better question was where it all get took. Since there wasn't much else to do she showered and changed then took up her English book. She looked through the table of contents to find an appropriately depressing story to fit her mood._

_He had every intention on making her sweat. Sonny left Alexis to finish up the kitchen and took some calls in the study. When she finally came out she told him the twins were knocked out and Michael was watching a movie. She was also a little shocked that Sonny hadn't already been up to speak with Sam. Alexis wasn't sure, but she got the sense that Sonny's hurt far outweighed his anger and the hurt was a lot harder to get past._

"_So, did Bernie find anything new out for you?" She walked behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. His body visually relaxed and he turned around to face his wife._

"_Nothing concrete, so I'm sending Jason out there to handle things. I can't keep waiting for the great paper shuffle and numbers to add up. Jason knows how to expedite results."_

"_Should I be brushing up on my international law? Frankly I don't have the energy to fly to South America anytime soon." Sonny leaned in and kissed his wife on the cheek._

_His smirk mirrored his words. "If things go wrong down there Jason won't need a lawyer he'll need an undertaker."_

_Not really finding his humor appropriate on the subject matter Alexis sidled past him and sat on the couch looking up at him, her face a mixture of expectation and admonition. "You can't keep avoiding her Sonny. You're going to have to deal with this head on. She has feelings for a boy and I know you hate to think about this no less hear it, but she's growing up. Lucky may be the one or the first of many, but boys will keep being interested in our daughter and from what I can tell she's ready to return the feelings."_

"_She's too young to even think about this. You don't have serious feelings at this age. What you have is lust! Her priorities need to be school and her family, period."_

"_Oh, yeah that's perfectly reasonable. That wasn't either one of our focus at her age, think about it." Alexis was trying to reason with the father of a teenage girl. She could almost hear the 'audience' in her head laughing at that silly notion._

"_Well, she'll have plenty of time to think about it this weekend and to figure out if that kiss was worth it all." Sonny grabbed his half finished drink from his desk and faced his wife._

"_What does that mean?" she asked._

"_Follow me." Sonny took off for upstairs and Alexis was on his heels as they hit the second floor landing and made the left to their oldest daughter's room. As they approached they could hear voices. In her desperate need to talk to someone Sam had finally given Michael entrance and was filling him in on the day's drama in the most G-rated version she could muster._

_When Sonny and Alexis reached the open door Sam stopped speaking abruptly which caused Michael to turn around, his eyes meeting his father's and knowing a hasty retreat was required._

"_I'm going to finish my movie. Night Sam..." Michael cleared the room faster than a rat off a sinking ship._

_Sonny took a seat at his daughter's desk and Alexis sat at the foot of her bed noticing, as Sam had, the conspicuous emptiness of the space. When her eyes met Sonny's she just breathed out the slightest of sighs and left the next move up to him. She was no wilting flower or second hand citizen in her own house, but she and Sonny had established an understanding early on that they'd show a united front when it came to things regarding the kids and if they didn't agree they'd battle it out in private._

"_Let me guess I'm grounded… how long?" Sam wasn't a wilting flower either._

"_Keep that tone going and the words indefinite and until further notice will spring to mind." Sonny said. Alexis reached over and rubbed her daughter's foot to settle her down._

"_Do you have any idea what you put me through this afternoon Samantha? Leaving school grounds without notice, without your phone and without a guard is never to happen again. I don't care about the reasons why. Then you make it worse by doing something… somewhere you know your mother and I would not approve of at all."_

"_Mama let me explain, why won't you? Why can't you accept my apology?" Alexis kept her eyes on Sam while Sam's never left her father's._

_Great Sonny was on his feet and things were heading down a path of wrong too quickly. Alexis noticed his reddening ears and that large vein on the side of his temple beginning to throb. Keeping her hand on Sam's leg she silently pleaded with their daughter not to escalate._

"_It's not about apologizing if you're not sorry for what you did, but just that you got caught."_

_Fuming on the inside the only outward response Sam could generate were tears sliding down her face and pooling on cheeks. "I didn't wake up thinking how I can disappoint my dad. I didn't think leaving school a few minutes early would have you looking at me with such anger and I especially didn't think kissing Lucky Spencer would happen or turn things so upside down. I know you want me to regret the kiss, but I don't. I'm just really sorry that the kiss made you so mad."_

_Alexis wasn't going to speak for Sonny or his feelings, but he wouldn't say anything and this level of stubbornness could have them all sitting there for hours. "Sam you knew your feelings were changing and you knew dad's feelings on the subject of dating, so the fact that this sort of blew up and got out of hand shouldn't be a big surprise. If you wanted things to change then you should have talked to us plain and simple."_

_His wife's voice brought him back to the moment. "You didn't think about anything in that moment in the alley except your wants and Lucky and that's why I don't want you dating. You're too young to set boundaries and priorities, so I will. That's why I had Milo take all the distractions out of your room. You're going to have the next two days to figure out what's most important. I expect to see you actively engaged with this family and not trying to run out the door at every opportunity. You're only around when it suits your wants and I don't like it."_

"_So if I stay at home and play with Krissy and Morgan and do what… some chores you'll stop being so furious with me? That doesn't make any sense. I wasn't going to ask to date Lucky in some big relationship way, I just wanted to go to the Spring Fling with him. It's just one night. I had no idea he even saw me that way until he kissed me."_

"_Just where was that kiss taking you next?" Alexis couldn't believe how blunt he was being, but she was curious about Sam's answer._

"_Oh, my GOD… not there, it was just a kiss. We weren't ready to take it anywhere._

"_Let me tell you exactly where it was going to take you. If it wasn't for Alexis you'd be spending your first night at St. Katherine's." Sam's blood ran cold. She could see how seriously he had considered the option. "We'll let you finish out the school year, but the tutoring job is finished, trips to Spoon Island are all done and you can forget about going to any Spring Fling. Now, if you manage to get through the next few weeks without incident then maybe this won't have to be your last year at Port Charles High."_

_Sam and Alexis were stunned. To think Alexis thought she had talked him down earlier. She didn't see it all as unreasonable in the scope of punishments, but they would definitely be discussing it some more. For now she figured it would better serve them all to leave it alone for tonight. It was unfortunate that Sam didn't see things the same way._

_Sonny started heading to the door when Sam asked, "So when can I have my things back?"_

"_When I say so…goodnight Samantha."_

_Sam rolled onto her stomach and bawled like she'd just been told her dog had died. She was feeling trapped already and she was only a few hours into this hell. Alexis did sympathize, but didn't want her comfort to cross the lines making Sam think she could play her parents off of each other. Standing up she leaned over and rubbed her daughter's back. Getting no response and not hearing the sobs subside Alexis leaned over and kissed her on the cheek._

"_Sam this will be alright, trust me, Sonny's bark is worse than his bite and he will calm down. It won't be that bad I promise. Goodnight sweetheart. I love you." Alexis exited the room and closed the door behind her. She made her way down the hallway and stopped to turn off Michael's television. Through the connecting bathroom she entered Krissy and Morgan's room and found them once again sharing a twin size bed. For the last few weeks when she came in to check on them she'd find Krissy snuggled up next to her four minute older brother. She never moved her, but she also knew it was something else she'd need to address soon._

_When she finally got to their bedroom Alexis was ready to deal with her husband, but he wasn't there. Typical retreating Sonny she thought. Getting changed and ready for bed Alexis climbed in and got settled with some motions she was updating for a trial she was on next week. She was surrounded by paperwork and her laptop had taken Sonny's side of the bed._

_Sonny worked on some things downstairs and after speaking with Jason and making sure his flight got off alright he finally headed upstairs. He knew Alexis was probably furious and thought he was being way over the top, but he just wanted to keep his little girl from making the mistakes he and her mother had. Sammie's well being had to come first. She'd thank them later. The problem was he didn't think Alexis would be thanking him at all. He had to face the music._

_As he passed Sam's room he opened the door and peeked in. She was snuggled up with her Joey the way she used to be when she and Alexis first moved into the Penthouse years ago. Back then she would cry out with nightmares and Sonny would sit with her, letting Alexis sleep. Without planning on it making things alright for her had become one of Sonny's priorities. He just couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that things were changing. Whispering he said, "Goodnight princesa," and closed the door._

_He took a deep breath and opened the door to his bedroom. All he saw when he crossed the threshold was his beautiful wife surrounded by work, that she wasn't supposed to bring to bed, glasses on top of her head and eyes closed. Fighting with Alexis would have to wait for another day. Gathering her things then placing them on the floor Sonny climbed in bed, slipped her glasses off and slid her down into an embrace. They fit together like a glove and in moments Alexis was pressed up against her husband lulled into a comfortable slumber by sounds of his heartbeat._


	8. The Longest Saturday

_**Of course…blah, blah, blah, blah… yada, yada, yada… **__**No lawsuits please… no infringement intended.**_

_**Please read, enjoy and most of all review. **_

_**AN: This picks up the very next morning. We'll go back to the intro of chap 6 when she heads to school in the next chapter. ……………………………………………………………………………………………**_

Sam was lying in her bed looking at the ceiling with absolutely nothing motivating her to get herself up and start the day. Normally a Saturday meant being up with the sun to head into town and have some fun. Spending an entire day at Greystone made her want to bury her head under the covers indefinitely. When she had finally gotten to a place where she loved the penthouse Sonny thought they needed more space and moved them out here. The place was a fortress… a beautiful fortress, but a fortress nonetheless. Spending Saturday here meant no chocolate chip pancakes at Kelly's for breakfast, no horseback riding at Wyndemere with Nikolas and Emily, no hanging out at the pier drinking slushies and most of all it meant no chance of seeing Lucky. The past few weeks he had even come out to Wyndemere. He would never get on a horse, but he would hang out. They would speak Latin so he could get in practice for his oral exams and she loved the way his voice sounded when he was struggling with his pronunciation. And dang it there were the tears again.

She had to remind herself out loud that crying all weekend or being difficult would only make Sonny dig his heels in more. Something in her wished he had gone on that business trip with Jason. Samantha didn't normally find herself at odds with Sonny over much. Once they had gotten over their initial hurdles of the whole blended family situation things were smooth. She had adopted a don't-rock-the-boat attitude years ago in the orphanage and during her subsequent moves, so playing by the new daddy's rules were pretty simple. He was a control freak who would give her the world so long as it was on his terms and since she never really had cause to go against his terms they never had any real problems. Sure there were the typical things like fighting with her brother, coming home late, forgetting chores, and mouthing off, but never anything that made him see red… until yesterday.

She couldn't understand why boys made him so crazy and why Lucky in particular did. He should be thrilled, she thought, a boy he knew with a father he was already friends with not to mention the boy was petrified of him. Those were things that should have made his month, but they just made him furious. So now Samantha was obligated to suppress her truths in order to protect her father's sensibilities. Funny thing was she thought it was his job to make sure she was happy not the other way around.

Sitting up and playing with the ears on her Joey she realized how tight she must have been holding him during the night and how much crying she had done. Poor kangaroo was flattened and matted on one side. She could relate to his pain considering how deflated she was feeling. It was really quiet upstairs Sam became keenly aware and decided she'd have to face the music sooner or later. Talk about not being up to the whole family mealtime thing. Remembering the twin's play-date from last night and the fact that Michael had soccer practice early meant it would just be the three of them and frankly the thought put her stomach in knots. She slid back down into her covers and rested her head back on her Joey.

It wasn't that she didn't hear the knocking on her door; she was choosing to ignore it. When she heard it open slightly she still didn't budge. Great he's gonna drag me downstairs for family time she thought.

"Sammie, sweetie it's after nine. I don't think sleeping through the weekend is exactly what dad had in mind. Samantha?" Alexis wasn't yelling, but she knew her daughter should be able to hear her.

Muffled from underneath the covers, "I'm not sleeping. I'm just thinking of a reason to get up."

Alexis came in and sat on the bed crossing her legs. She wore a fabulous casual Saturday pants outfit. Sam thought she had the most formal folks in Port Charles. The only time Alexis or Sonny wore anything remotely dressed down was bedtime. To Sam it always looked like her mom could head straight to court in her clothes no matter the day of the week.

"Is breakfast a good enough reason? It's just us and frankly you're better at it than me. Sonny will kill me if I destroy another toaster oven."

That got a laugh and Sam finally sat up and looked her mom in the eyes. Alexis' eyes went to the torn and tattered kangaroo at her daughter's side.

"I'll have to tell Jax that's the best money he ever spent." Picking up Joey Alexis examined all of his parts and patches where he had been rubbed bald. "I bet this little guy knows more of your secrets than anyone, huh? He's been on some adventure from Manhattan to Port Charles and too many addresses to remember. I'm glad you had him."

Sam took her stuffed friend from her mother's hands and swung her feet over the side of the bed. "Come on let's get you fed. I wonder if we have any chocolate chips."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They were actually having fun when Michael came in with all of his gear, Milo in tow. Then Milo left to pick up Leticia and the twins and Sam was once again left alone with her mother when her brother went to change.

"Mom can I call Emily. I know I'm not supposed to use the phone, but she'll be worried if she doesn't hear from me. She's going to think I got shipped off to boarding school or worse. I know Lucky must have filled her in. They're best friends too."

Alexis found the request reasonable, but manipulative. "Sam I'm not getting between you and your father. I know you want to talk to Em, but you're going to have to clear it with dad."

"He's never going to say yes. It won't take long and you can listen in the whole time." Her eyes were pleading with Alexis own and hoping to find an ally in her mother. Wearing Sonny down would be easier if it were two against one.

"Fine, use my cell phone and make it quick. If Sonny comes in I'll have to disavow any knowledge of your activities. And I don't need to listen in. I trust you Sam, so don't give me a reason not to." With that she dried her hands and walked out of the kitchen and into the study to finish working on the briefs she had fallen asleep on the night before.

Her mother's words were left in her ear, so even though she was more than tempted to text Lucky she didn't. Dialing the phone number Sam got excited at the prospect of hearing her friend's voice.

"Hey Em… no I'm not calling from St. Katherine's school for naughty girls… you're mean… All weekend and he took everything out of my room… I'm using my mom's cell… no she knows, but he doesn't… have you seen Lucky or talked to him? Luke was here yesterday and said Lucky really cares about me… I know I was way jazzed, but couldn't show it too much… talk about bad timing… no I didn't exactly ask for permission to go to the dance… I did mention it and the idea was rapidly vetoed… aw, you'd risk it all for my little ole' love life, you're the bestest friend ever… I know it's not a real word… Nothing, all day… I guess I'll catch up on some reading and start that English paper early… who knows what he has in mind… he's been gone all morning… whatever, have fun at the hospital… oh, and Em if you see or talk to Lucky tell him I said hi."

Sam hung up the phone and sort of bounced into the living room. The spring in her step was the first give away the second was the phone nestled in the palm of her hand. If she had been more focused she might have noticed him before she was standing right in front of him.

Her heart skipped a beat and she almost dropped her mother's phone at the sound of his voice. "If I knew grounding you would make you so happy I would have done it a long time ago."

Sonny looked up from his paper and noticed the phone. "Where'd you get that…?"

Realizing he was talking about the phone in her hand she was not ready with a plausible answer. "This…"

Alexis walked in at that moment and made it her business to distract her husband. Going right over to Sam Alexis took the phone from her hand saying, "Thanks for finding it for me sweetheart. Hey handsome. I wasn't expecting you home until later. Is everything alright?"

Sam did her best to make herself invisible. Sonny put his paper on the end of the table and addressed his wife. "Things are fine. Jason's meeting went well but there are things to iron out. How were things here?"

Sam was at the desk going through mail determined not to speak until spoken too. She wasn't sure how the whole phone thing played out and didn't want to start an unnecessary war. Good grief she thought I don't even get mail from the outside world. Being engrossed they had to call her name to draw her back into the conversation.

"Samantha, what are you so focused on over there?" Alexis wanted to know.

Finally, turning around and cluing in to her parents Sam answered. "Just pondering the merits of junk mail."

She dropped the stack back on the desk and proceeded to move in closer to the conversation. Now they have her attention and no one is saying anything Sam didn't know what to make of it. Great she thought I missed something major and I have no clue how to cover.

Alexis stood up and put her arm around her daughter. "Sonny's sending me to the hotel spa for the day…."

"And, what… I can go with you?" Seemed odd for a punishment but she was willing to go with it.

If Sam was puzzled then Alexis and Sonny would be considered downright amused. She was laughing at her daughter, not in a mean way, but it did lighten the mood. "No it wasn't really a joint invitation, sorry sweetie. Leticia went to visit her sister for the rest of the weekend so you're on sibling detail. She dropped them off you just need to get them some lunch and down for a nap."

"Plus do the rest of Leticia's chores around the house." Sonny finally chimed in without eye contact. Alexis just shook her head putting her arm around her daughter. Her husband was twisting the knife just a little bit, but she wasn't passing up a spa day. She had been running herself ragged and her appointment with Dr. Meadows wasn't for another week. She knew Sonny had noticed and wasn't fussing yet, but she figured this might put a little color back in her cheeks and deter him a bit longer.

"I'll have all three of them by myself? Michael doesn't listen to me… EVER! Dad, I'm serious you have to talk to him. You said I had to be around not tormented."

She might as well have been talking to the empty chair. He didn't even respond to her. "Lex, you better get ready before you're late. Max is gonna be picking you up as soon as he drops Leticia off." He put his paper down and headed toward his desk. Alexis and Sam started upstairs and as an aside Sonny added, "send Michael down here."

Sam was about ten paces ahead of Alexis. When they hit the landing she did something both her parents abhorred and yelled down the hall for Michael to go and see Sonny downstairs. Her only response was an eye roll as he passed her. Ignoring him she moved on toward her parent's bedroom and flung herself on their bed. She loved their duvet it was the softest brushed suede and super thick and downy. Alexis just stood at the door watching her.

"You seriously want to add remaking our bed to your list of things to do?" Alexis went in her closet and grabbed an overnight size piece of luggage. She would only need a few things. Moving around the space, as her daughter looked on, she efficiently gathered her belongings.

"Mom, do you think the reason Sonny is still so angry with me and giving me the big freeze out is because I'm not really his daughter?" Alexis almost dropped the bag on her foot.

"Where did that come from? Sammie I thought we were way past this. What's going on?" Alexis sat next her on the bed and looked her in the eye. She saw a sadness there that broke her heart.

"I get that he was surprised and angry and disappointed, but I'm already grounded. He won't talk to me. He won't accept my apology. If I was really his daughter he couldn't treat me like this. He'd forgive me and get over." Wow, even Sam didn't realize how angry it made her until she heard the rise in her own voice.

"Samantha you and I both know biology doesn't prove anything. Mikos was my father and look at that relationship. It was distant and cold and miserable. The only reason your_ dad_ is so upset is because of how much he does love you. And the next time you start doubting that you take a look back at all the times he's shown you and told you."

"Alexis, come on. Max is already down here, pick up the pace." Sonny was calling up the stairs. Apparently everyone was yelling today. Michael ran past his parent's bedroom door coming from the other end of the hallway.

"Slow down," Alexis called. Turning back to her daughter she said, "Sam daddy will accept your apology when he feels like you're giving him a sincere one. I hate to break it to you last night's doesn't really count. Listen go get my babies before they start gnawing at their own arms. Meet me downstairs I want to kiss them goodbye."

Sam slid off the bed and kissed her mom on the cheek before exiting. The talk really did help even though Alexis hadn't said anything her heart didn't already know. She was going to have to make things right and she was going to need to do more than a half ass job at it if she wanted to ever have her dad speak to her again. She ran down the hall to gather the twins and Michael and met her mom at the door before she cleared the threshold. Everyone said their goodbyes with the twins pouting about not being able to go. Michael was pouting but it was for a different reason. His talk with Sonny had left him slightly pissed at his sister. Everyone headed back into the study. Sam picked up the phone as soon as it rang.

"Corinthos residence… hi Uncle Bernie… no dad is walking mom to the car… he'll be right back in… things are good at school… yes… hang on…" Sonny came in and gave his daughter a look of pure exasperation. She quickly remedied his low opinion.

"It's Uncle Bernie for you." Handing him the phone she ushered her siblings into the kitchen for lunch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cooking was relaxing for Sam. As she went about making grilled cheese on garlic toast she wondered if it was something Lucky would like. She had made it up years ago when she needed to cook for herself or Michael. Combine it with a bowl of soup and you hit all the food groups and were really satisfied. Too bad she didn't have an appetite herself, but her stomach was still knotted. Michael switched on the radio under the cabinets and the twins turned the sandwich triangles into boats floating them on the soup high seas. After wiping the counter down Samantha decided to bite the bullet so to speak and give talking to her dad one last chance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When he heard the single footsteps he put down the file he was looking at and sat back in his chair. Jason was known for telling Carly to count to ten and suddenly Sonny found himself taking the advice and using it to make sure he didn't lash out at his little girl. He didn't want to be as angry as he was, but something in him kept getting that imagine of her with Lucky every time he looked her in the eyes. But earlier that morning Alexis told him he'd have to give Sam a chance to make things right. He finally acquiesced that if it came from a real place he'd try to get past all the bad choices.

"I can't believe those grilled cheeses are still a hit. I made an extra one if you want lunch." Sam was standing behind the sofa looking at a neutral faced Sonny. At least he isn't glaring she thought.

"No, I'm good. I just made reservations for your mom and me at the Grille tonight. Did you eat?" He went back to shuffling papers… in no particular fashion.

"No, I'm good. I thought maybe we could talk before I have to put the twins down."

"Don't worry about Michael we had a long chat. His buddy Pete is picking him up for a sleepover at 6:30 if he does everything you tell him from now until then."

Sitting on the sofa Sam tucked one leg underneath her and did her best to garner eye contact from her dad. "Thanks for talking to him. No wonder he was so helpful while I was cooking. He even offered to load the dishes."

"Great now we'll have more plates to replace. He takes after Carly in the kitchen and unlike you he isn't teachable." He got up from his desk and came around to lean on the front.

Okay… awkward… she couldn't sit there saying nothing much longer. His eyes were piercing through her and he wasn't going to let her off the hook. If she wanted this conversation she'd better jump in and start swimming.

"Daddy… I just… I… dad I am so sorry about all the trouble I've been. I know I worried you and I know the guards are there for a reason, but I wasn't thinking. I was in the moment. Mom was right I should have talked to you both about so many things. I just didn't know how. Everything I've said and done has just been reactionary. Please tell me how to make things right between us again. I didn't mean any of the horrible things I said or thought. I just need you to accept my apology 'cause I hate it when you're mad at me." Sam thought she might cry, but suddenly the well was drive. He was still just watching her. Maybe he was doing his on sincerity check.

"Your mama says being a sixteen year old girl is difficult. Being the father of one isn't that easy either. I don't understand everything you're going through, but talking to me is a good way to let that happen. I don't want any more surprises like the one yesterday. And for the record you are not being punished for kissing or liking a boy. It's for all the choices you made before and after that kiss."

"That's fair, so do you think we could maybe talk about…." He clipped her mid-sentence.

"I think you should wait until you're off punishment before you start making request. Come here," Sonny reached out his hand and met his daughter halfway.

Pulling her into an embrace he rubbed her back as he heard her sniffling. So what she wasn't as strong as she wanted to be yet. She knew it was still okay to cry on her daddy's shoulder. "Ilo siento."

"Sé que usted es amor y acepto su apología. Le todavía castigan. Other families survive teenagers and so will we. Now you better get started on your list and put the twins down. They'll be terrors later if their tired." Kissing her forehead Sonny let her go and Sam walked back into the kitchen with her shoulders feeling a lot lighter.

Maybe there was hope for her yet and maybe the Spring Fling was still up for discussion.


	9. One Generous Offer

_**Of course…blah, blah, blah, blah… yada, yada, yada… **__**No lawsuits please… no infringement intended.**_

_**Please read, enjoy and most of all review. **_

_**AN: This picks up the very next morning. We'll go back to the intro of chap 6 when she heads to school in the next chapter. ……………………………………………………………………………………………**_

Sam had never been so happy to have a weekend come to an end. Sonny was speaking to her by Sunday when they all headed to mass, but he blindsided her with the meeting with Fr. Coates. As she packed her bag at the kitchen counter she remembered sitting in the priest's office feeling as uncomfortable as he looked. Apparently this little talk was something the sisters gave at Blessed Mother H.S., but because she didn't attend (and Sonny's money helped keep the parish running) Fr. Coates was making an exception. Sam would only answer direct questions and it was also the only time she fully focused on his words. And boy did he go on….

He talked about the merits of true love; the responsibility of love, how important trust and connecting on an emotional level was… then he got serious and went straight to the physical stuff. Sam wanted the floor to open up and swallow either one of them. Going on about morals and the wisdom surrounding the idea of waiting he made it clear, without saying it, what she shouldn't even be thinking about doing. Fr. Coates might as well have been reading from a script hand written by her father. It was a just awful way to end the weekend.

"What's for breakfast Sam I have to meet Pete early and I'm starved." Michael must have come down the kitchen stairs while Sam was reliving the most embarrassing conversation in her life to date. She almost didn't make out his request until she heard his back-pack hit the floor.

"I'm not making you breakfast troll. Milo is taking me to school early." Grabbing a bowl and the box of shredded wheat off the counter Sam placed them on the table in front of her brother and then slinging her bag over her shoulder she added, "Michael work out your breakfast."

"You suck as a big sister. I'm telling dad." Sam chose not to respond. He was being a little snot she refused to be sucked into an argument where she'd be the only one getting into trouble.

Doubling back across the threshold once more she grabbed an apple off the counter and was chomping on it as she made her way through the family room to the front door hoping to get Milo to give her an early ride before anyone else made a request of him. If she left now she'd meet Emily and they could talk before first period and then she'd see Lucky as he was leaving the pool. Milo would have time to drop her and be back to take Leticia and the rest of the kids where they needed to go.

Sonny was sitting on the sofa having just finished a phone call. When he stood up he caught his highly focused sixteen year daughter zipping through clearly on a mission. "Where you off to so early?"

Coughing on a piece of apple that lodged its way into her throat Sam was so startled she almost tipped over. Covering her mouth she cleared her throat and said, "I didn't think you were home since you weren't down when I got up."

"I was out late so I slept in a little. Why are you so rearing to go this morning?"

"Me? I was gonna go in early to um, get my self together and find out what I missed at the end of the day on Friday from Emily. I kinda bailed on her and the committee and I just wanted to say sorry and see if I could still help."

"So Lucky doesn't have anything to do with your new affinity toward getting to school early?" Sonny was of course suspicious. He refused to accuse her out right, but he wanted her to know that lying was a poor choice.

Sam gave him a slight smile and went over and kissed him on the cheek. "Daddy, I am not going to school early to see Lucky. I'll see him at some point because we're in the same school, but I have my priorities in order."

"Right."

"Dad, my punishment is technically over, right? Is now a better time to make a request?" Sam figured she was in it this far she might as well go all the way.

It wasn't like he didn't see this coming. Sonny and Alexis had gone back and forth on the issue for a few hours last night. His wife could be a real barracuda. The only thing they had agreed on was that they wouldn't accept lying, but that was the only compromise reached. Sonny wanted Sam to have nothing to do with boys and thought considering her dating next year was giving in enough. Alexis felt that sixteen was sixteen regardless of what the year in school was. She also pointed out that Sonny was six years older than she was making Lucky's two years seem like nothing. Alexis said tutoring gave Sam a sense of responsibility and helped her earn her own money. Sonny pointed out she wasn't really in need of a part-time job. And then there was the bloody dance. He outright hated the idea. Dances led to late nights, probably drinking, and too much alone time in the backseat of a car. He should know, before he dropped out in the 11th grade, he had been to plenty of school dances that ended that exact same way.

He was just looking at her and playing his wife's rationales in his mind when he heard her call him again.

"Daddy? Can we please talk about the dance? It's in two weeks and I…"

Cutting her stream of questions off Sonny grabbed his jacket from the arm of the sofa and took his daughter's hand. "Come on I'll take you to school early. Max, we're dropping Sam off before we meet Jason back at the office. Milo check with Alexis before you take off with Leticia and the kids."

"Sure thing boss," Milo said.

Sam settled in the back of the limo with Sonny and waited for him to start the conversation again. This was going one of two ways and she wanted to make sure she didn't do anything to turn the tide in his favor. They had driven about five minutes without either of them saying a word. Max had even looked through the rearview mirror a few times to check on his boss and his daughter. At least it was better than their last ride with all the yelling and screaming.

"You can invite Lucky Spencer over for dinner one night this week. Your mom and I will make a decision about tutoring and this dance after that and not before, so don't keep asking. This is what your mama likes to call compromise, so I'm doing it, but I don't like it."

Not knowing what to make of the "invitation" Sam sat for a moment attempting to process. Was this some sort of a set up? Would this be luring Lucky into her father's trip? She decided she care if Sonny was offering she was accepting… now she just had to get Lucky to agree. Leaning over Sam hugged her father and almost slid off the seat as Max pulled in front of PCHS.

"Thank you daddy, this going to be great."

Sonny was a lot more skeptical, but reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a hot pink cell phone and handed it to his daughter. "Everything will be back in your room when you get home. No ditching the guards or school grounds Samantha and straight home."

"I know. I remember our deal. Don't worry daddy, I love you." Sam leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as Max opened her door and let her out. "Later, Max."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ah, the sweet taste of freedom. Sam practically skipped into the building. Then she ran into Elizabeth and her great day started spiraling out of orbit. What was it with this chick Sam wondered to herself?

"So look whose back. I thought for sure you'd be off to some far off boarding school safely locked away in daddy's gilded cage." Lizzie Weber said fake syrupy voice lending credence to her spite.

"Guess you're not so lucky. Besides sending their child away is more your parent's style then mine. My folks actually like having me around." Sam attempted to push her way past the mean little brunette.

"Well you're the lucky one then this way you'll have all the company you need on the night of the dance. Mean while I'll be dancing in Lucky's arms without a care in the world. You're so right having daddy's attention is so much better than that of the boy you're lusting after. Enjoy." Elizabeth sauntered off leaving Sam with bile in her stomach churning and a forked tongue ready to say something sure to get her sent to detention.

Emily had done everything she could to get out of the house and to school early to meet her best friend. When she saw her still standing at the main entrance she couldn't resist running up to her to hug her super tight.

"Oh my God, oh my God, I'm so happy to see you. I thought you'd be on the top of some Switzerland mountain eating chocolate and yodeling."

Sam turned around to return the hug and was laughing so hard she and her spunky friend almost lost their balance. This was the greeting she was hoping for instead of the lousy encounter with little Lizzie Weber.

"Hey Em, you have no idea how good it is to see you. Being trapped with my family, and I do love them, was a nightmare. But it ended with my dad inviting Lucky to dinner one night this week. I am on my way to the Spring Fling with the boy of my dreams."

Emily Bowen Quartermaine lost all decorum and was bouncing up and down like one of those bunnies with the batteries in their back. She grabbed her best friend by the hand and took off for their lockers. The whole time Emily went on about dress shopping and shoe shopping and what they could do before and after the dance. All of this being said between protests from Sam that her going wasn't quite as solidified as she was acting.

When Sam slammed her locker shut she saw the face she had only been seeing in her dreams for the last two days; Before her stood, the still damp haired smoky eyed, Lucky Spencer.

"So I'm glad to see Sonny let you out for school. After my dad's visit and Emily not hearing from you I thought we'd only be able to communicate via smoke signals or carrier pigeons."

"Very funny Mr. Spencer, but I'll have you to know I fought hard for my freedom." Emily took a step back and became overly interested in her Chemistry text book.

"So when Luke came by he said something about you feeling bad about what happened. Are you interested in making it up to me?" Amazingly, with little to no practice, Samantha Corinthos had perfected her flirt.

"Does it involve going up against your father?"

"Only if you're interested in wrestling him for the big piece of chicken. My dad invited you to come to dinner at our house one night this week. The day is up to us. So?" Hope and trepidation filled Sam's voice and Em was holding her breath behind the thick text book.

"Wow, not what I was expecting I have to say. Sure it sounds like… fun? I mean my mom loves your dad and my father is awed by your mom, so it's almost as if we were meant to come together." Sam's face was turning beet red. She didn't have a mirror, but she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. The words coming together were ringing in her ears and fiercely competing with Fr. Coates' voice from yesterday.

"I can't promise anything, but if things go well I'm pretty sure I'll be able to go to the Spring Fling. Is there any chance you're still free to be my escort… if I can I mean…" Emily chimed in without being asked.

"Of course he's gonna say yes, because I'm his best friend and Nikolas is his brother and he knows we both want to double with you two. Lucky?"

"I'm betting Sonny has more of a final say then I do, so we better just wait and see. Thanks for the dinner invite. I'll look at my practice schedule and let you know which night is best. Bye Em." Lucky turned to walk away, but was drawn back. He remembered their kiss from Friday and wanted just a sample of that heat once again. In two quick strides he was once again positioned in front of Sam. Bending down to meet her 5'2" frame Lucky placed one hand above her head on the lockers and leaned in to brush her lips with a firm sweet and delicate kiss.

When he pulled away he spoke his voice soft enough not to carry. "I hope none of your guards saw that or it might be the last time we ever get to do it again."

Walking away from them Lucky Spencer had managed to leave both girls breathless and one girl, off in the distance, fuming. Samantha licked her lips afraid to put anything in her mouth for fear it would weaken the taste left on her lips by the kiss.

"Oh great snatch from hell at three o'clock," Sam said.

"Look for some reason things never worked out with you and Elizabeth, but she's an okay friend to me, so maybe I could talk to her and get her to give up on this Lucky thing. Besides last weekend when I was Kelly's with my brother she was flirting with him. She clearly has her sights set outside the high school walls as far as dating is concerned."

"Jason? Jason Morgan? She was flirting with him in front of you? That girl is a piece of work. Did he flirt back?" Sam was intrigued now.

"I don't think he paid it much attention, but he could. She is eighteen and he's not that much older. If we get her to focus on my brother then maybe she won't focus on Lucky so much."

The bell rang and both girls gathered their things. Being late for class wasn't an infraction Sam could afford. She actually couldn't afford any trouble between now and the dance if she wanted to be swept across the dance floor in Lucky's arms. As she and Emily ascended the stairs Elizabeth Weber took out her cell phone and placed a rather disturbing anonymous phone call. She was determined to bring discourse down on Samantha Corinthos' head and it didn't matter what it cost her. Elizabeth wanted Miss Priss to know what it felt like to be one upped by someone and not have everything handed to her on a silver platter.


	10. Distressed Damsels

_**Of course…blah, blah, blah, blah… yada, yada, yada… **__**No lawsuits please… no infringement intended.**_

_**Please read, enjoy and most of all review. **_

_**AN: We so want Sam to have her moment in the arms of the boy she loves, but making it easy wouldn't be fun… Lizzie, Sonny, Alexis, and her own temper may do her in before the Spring Fling ever takes place. ……………………………………………………………………………………………**_

Samantha made a concerted effort to focus on her school work. It was as if time itself was out to get her. The hands on the clock moved painfully slow. Every chance she had in the hallway she sought out a glimpse of Lucky, but it was as if he wasn't even in the building. By seventh period she had to give up. Eighth period was her study hall, but if she didn't go home she had to stay on campus because if she got busted wandering around Port Charles looking for Lucky it would be the last thing she did as a free woman in the city. Going completely against character she grabbed her cell phone between periods and sent a text to Lucky. He always carried his phone. Like most of the jocks at school he wore it on his hip as a status symbol. After three back to back texts, the last marked URGENT, and still no response Sam was leaping out of her skin.

Finding Emily on her way to the practice room she dragged her into the nearest bathroom risking detention for five minutes to allow her best-friend to talk her off the ledge.

"Hey, watch the instrument. This thing cost money chickie." Emily was laughing until she saw the panic in Sam's eyes.

"Okay, I need you to tell me right now that I'm overreacting, creating drama where there isn't any and being royally paranoid." Sam stared expectantly.

"Happy to oblige…why I am doing this? What happened? The last time I saw you, you were walking on sunshine." As the first warning bell rang they slid away from the door and further into the recesses of the grim and grey girls room.

"The last time you saw me I thought Lucky had just skipped lunch not that he was avoiding me like the plague! What the heck did I say? Do you remember me being a dork of any kind that would make him stay away? Or, maybe one of the guards did see him kiss me and dragged him off to see my father."

"Huh? Have you been sniffing at the rubber cement? Why would Lucky be avoiding you? He just agreed to have the required dinner with you super scary father so you guys could go to the dance. Tell me what happened and start from the beginning." Emily leaned against the sink and sat her instrument down between her legs.

"There's nothing to tell. I went looking for him a couple of times… thought I might see him at lunch, but I haven't been able to find him anywhere. I finally sent him a text, or three, between classes and he hasn't responded."

She didn't mean to laugh at her friend. But the giggles started seeping from her pursed lips. Reaching out to hug her and then stepping back again Emily rubbed the distraught girls arm and tried to be the voice of reason. "Honey maybe he's been busy and your paths just haven't crossed or his phone is off or the battery is dead. It does happen you know."

"Or he could think my family is crazy as hell and wants to stay away like the plague. He is Nikolas' brother and Nik and I are cousins. Between the nutty Cassidine genes and my yank-your-arms-out-of-the-socket step-father maybe taking me out is too much to risk and he doesn't know how to tell me."

This time Emily laughed right out loud. "Or, maybe you're overreacting, creating drama where there isn't any and being royally paranoid. How about we just go look for him after this period?"

Just then the door opened and Elizabeth, picking up the tail end of the conversation, offered her unsolicited two cents. "If you're talking about Lucky I know where he is 'cause I just left him. He's been helping me out today. What a lifesaver. And he's so resourceful. Anyway I treated him to lunch and he said the day was a wash so he decided to skip the rest I just came back to pick up some books I needed." Elizabeth walked to the end of the mirror opposite of the girls and checked her lipstick. "Hope that information helped. I wouldn't want you all worried and running all over town looking for him. I heard about your dad's temper… wouldn't want to provoke him with that behavior now would we?"

With those parting words the perky, spiteful Miss Weber made her exit leaving the girls looking after her with awe. She was like vapor just showing up and disappearing at will all over the place. The girls had no idea if she was even telling the truth, but Sam was at least grateful to know her father hadn't gotten to him.

"Now, you know she's up to something. I really don't understand your friendship with her or Lucky's for that matter."

"Look, you are my best friend… my very bestest friend and don't you forget it, but Liz and I volunteer together at the hospital and she met Lucky through me and we've all hung out together a lot. Maybe she started having feelings for him and just never said anything."

"Oh, whatever, you guys were all friends and she had plenty of time to get her hooks in Lucky. I guess she just wanted to work her way through the football team first. Her interest in Lucky went into high gear the minute I started showing an interest. She's hateful and up to no good, trust me."

"Okay, we are officially candidates for detention now so, can we table the crazies until 3:15."

"Fine, but if we get caught grab your stomach and follow my lead."

Puzzled Emily picked up her case and followed her friend out of the bathroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As they headed out of the building to their respective waiting cars Emily directed her friend's attention to the tall and handsome specimen standing beside the tree at the side of the school. Sam pretended not to care and just waved at him and kept going toward Milo.

"That's all you're going to do… wave?"

"That's all." Sam slowed her pace just slightly, in case he made an attempt to catch up to them.

"You spent all day freaking out about anything and everything and now that he's fifty feet away you can only manage a wave. Are you crazy?"

"He spent the day with Elizabeth and ignored my texts why does he deserve anything more. My dad was right."

"No he wasn't." Emily was about to have her first migraine. Sure she swooned over Nikolas, but she didn't ever remember being this crazy.

The footsteps came thundering up behind them and Sam felt her body being unwilling turned around.

"I'm just as fast on land as I am in the water. Didn't you see me?"

"Clearly, I waved didn't I?" Emily was mortified at her behavior and couldn't understand Sam's 180.

"What she meant was her ride is waiting."

"No, what I meant was hi. What else were you expecting? You had plenty of opportunity to talk to me when I sent you all those texts today. And to think I was worried about you. But hey you were just ditching and proving everything I swore to my father you weren't. Nice going Spencer." Samantha snapped around and started toward the car again. Lucky took out his phone and opened it looking for the texts he never received.

Directing his comment to Emily he said, "What is she talking about? I never got any messages."

"Sam, he never got them!" Okay, so she didn't mean to yell. But it did get her friend to slow down considerably. Then she turned to look at them then back to the guard. Holding up her hand indicating the need for a few more minutes with her friends she walked back over to Em and Lucky.

"What do you mean you never got them? I'm not crazy I know I sent them." Flipping her little pink phone open she scrolled through the menu until she found her sent messages and showed them all to him.

"I don't understand," Lucky attempted to explain as he showed her his phone. "I can ask Lizzie when I see her tomorrow. She had my phone making some calls because her battery was dead."

Sam just started to laugh. Were all boys really this dumb? How he didn't see her totally playing him was beyond her. She had to hand it to the girl though she wasn't going to make it easy for Sam to win this little un-agreed to contest. "A dead battery, so that's the little emergency she had that was worth ditching school for today?"

"You're jealous… I'm flattered."

"Lucky, don't be a butt. And Sam isn't jealous, but curious and so am I for that matter. What were you and Lizzie doing all day?" Emily asked.

"Okay you little junior detectives. While I was changing out of my swim gear Lizzie called my cell frantic and crying. Some idiot smashed into her Gram's car and totaled the driver's side. She needed me to help her get out of school plus take her somewhere to get the car fixed. If she has one more accident Mrs. Hardy threatened to stick her back on public transportation. So, I staged a few calls into Principal Siva's office and then we took the car over to Joe's Garage to get fixed. Only it cost 250 dollars more then we had. Which will end up being the reason I have to spend so many weekends working at Kelly's once my Aunt Bobbie finds the money missing. Once we picked up the car it was too risky to just waltz back in, so I picked up my car and took the rest of the day. Lizzie went home too."

"Right… I hate to break it to you love but you were had." Sam was still pissed although if distributed more would definitely have fallen on Liz's side. Emily on the other hand was hysterical.

"Lucky, Lizzie came back to school. You better hope Siva didn't see her. And I saw her Gram's car when I came in and it was fine, on both sides." Sam continued.

"Oh, and magically her phone died after she called you." Emily couldn't pass up getting in a little dig.

"You two are just suspicious and you're being silly. I would have done the same thing for the both of you." Lucky used both hands to rustle the top of his head.

Emily knew he was right about that and so did Sam, but she wasn't letting him off the hook that easily. "Only difference is we wouldn't have asked. Look I really have to go now. If I make Milo late for picking up my brother the hobbit will make sure Sonny knows it's my fault. Call me later Em?"

"Absolutely, later Sam."

"So what about dinner?" Lucky wanted to know.

"Wednesday at seven… oh and be on time the man has a thing about punctuality." With that Sam got into the car and drove away leaving her friend amazed at her cool and slightly bewildered by it. Lucky on the other hand just got enticed a little bit more.

"Hey, Em how'd she know Wednesday was good? We never talked about my meet schedule."

"Lucky guess," Emily shrugged and took off for the car and her own waiting driver.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"For once could you just act like a brother? Don't mention us being late. If dad gets on Milo he's gonna say it was because I was hanging out with Emily and Lucky. I don't need that alright."

"Look, I spent twenty minutes with Sr. Margaret-Mary organizing Missals in the rectory, it's gonna cost you."

"What's going to cost you?" Alexis wanted to know as she met her son and daughter in entry way. "Must you two always make such a racket when you come home?"

Alexis grabbed her youngest around the neck gently and lead him into the study. She had gotten a continuance in court and decided to just work from home the rest of the day. She was still feeling run down and tired, but it wasn't as bad as long as she stayed off her feet as much as possible. Plus she was having these little panic attacks, she wasn't sharing with her husband, that were making her want to nest and be near her children more. She wasn't sure why she was so worried about their safety all of a sudden, but then again most of her panic wasn't based in reason.

"So how was that math test mister? Any chance you won't have to repeat the 5th grade?"

"Mom, I'm not in that much trouble. The test went fine. Uncle Jason is great with numbers and he was a big help. I think I did pretty good."

"And how was your day Samantha?" Alexis was having so much trouble reading her daughter these days. Her moods were running hot and cold all the time. She couldn't remember being this dark and preoccupied at sixteen, but then again she was in boarding school and solely focused on being a straight A student so she never had to go home to Helena and Stavros again. "Sammie?"

"Sorry mom, what'd you say?"

"She said how was your day?" Sonny answered as he came through the court yard doors. He had finished up early and after Jason reported on all of the happenings from his meeting out of town Sonny left him to his paper work at the coffee house and decided to grill out for his family. His sleeves were rolled up and his collar was undone and his wife thought he looked relaxed and adorable.

"Hi daddy, it was fine. Emily caught me up on all the dance committee stuff and we started our research project for government class. Oh, and Lucky can come for dinner on Wednesday night. I told him seven would be alright so the kids could eat at six and not bother us."

"I hope you meant the twins because I'm no kid and I'll be at your little dinner." Michael was in torment mood.

"No you won't. Tell him he's not even to come downstairs." Sam's voice rose to the occasion.

Sonny had no intention of making this some weird double date with his daughter. Lucky Spencer was coming for one reason only and that was for Sonny to make sure he was worthy of one night with his precious Samantha. "Sammie I told you to invite Lucky over for a family dinner. The last time I checked your brothers and Krissy were a part of that family, but if you don't think he can handle it we can cancel."

"Great. This is going to be loads of fun with the spaghetti-thrower, Mr. No-manners-big-mouth, and Krissy-the-crier. I'm not worried about him handling it I'm worried about my handling it without having a breakdown of some sort." Pull it back girl, Sam thought to herself when her tirade was over and her parents were just staring at her.

All Michael could think was, idiot now you've done yourself in for sure. She didn't need him to get her into trouble she was plenty capable all on her own. Alexis spoke first because she could feel the heat radiating off of her husband. That Latin temper of his could rival any of the crazy Greeks and Russians on her side of the family tree.

"Samantha I know you want everything perfect, but you have a normal regular old crazy family so you're going to have to settle for perfect enough. I will talk to your brothers and Krissy and make sure everyone is on at least acceptable if not best behavior. It'll be fine honey. Hey and maybe you and Sonny could plan the menu and you could make a special desert." Sam knew her mother was trying to help, but she couldn't wipe the glare off her face. The only problem with that was that Sonny could out glare her most days of the week.

"So what's it going to be young lady?"

She hated when her voiced cracked. It meant tears were on the surface and she was trying not to cry anymore. She was starting to lead Krissy in the falling into tears department. "Dinner on Wednesday at seven… I guess."

"Wonderful." Alexis stated.

"I know I'm excited. I have a ton of questions for this bozo who wants to date my sister."

"Enough of that mister because you won't be asking any questions, now take it upstairs and get started on that homework. I don't want any more calls from Sr. Margaret-Mary about you."

"You know he's going to be impossible to control."

"You wanna worry about that or worry about finding the perfect desert?" Sonny walked over and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Looking at her mom Sam scowled out, "I guess I could at least check out a few recipes. Maybe I'll find something with peanut-butter to glue his mouth shut."

Alexis just laughed as her daughter stalked into the kitchen.


	11. A Corinthos Last Supper

"Ay, Kristina, please just sit still long enough for me to get the stupid bow in that mama wants you to where." Sam was pleading with her little sister and getting nowhere fast. It was crazy making all she wanted was to have a civilized meal with her parents and Lucky and now they would all be subjected to the three ring circus that was the Corinthos family at dinner time.

"No stupid bow!" Krissy threw the brush and bows across Sam's room without anymore discussion. Sam just fled because she honestly felt if she stayed a second longer Kristina would experience her first spanking from her sister rather than one of her parents. Standing outside her bedroom door Sam didn't respond to her mother until she was directly in front of her. She had been counting to ten in her head and swearing under her breath.

"Samantha? You hardly look finished getting ready, so aren't you on the wrong side of the door."

Grabbing the door handle and giving it a little shove Sam let her mother hear why she was on this side of the door. She didn't remember being five at all, but she knew the Sisters at the orphanage wouldn't have put up with this nonsense. Alexis didn't say a thing but entered and exited the room in a split second holding her youngest who was shaking with sobs. The little girl was being ridiculous. Her parents hadn't figured out what was causing Kristina to have tantrums or nightmares or cry at the drop of a hat, but Sam wished they would soon because her sister was quickly becoming a walking terror.

As Michael passed her coming down the hall she cut him a dirty look and said, "And don't you start with me either, 'cause I'm not in the mood." Then she slammed the door.

"Girls…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hair parted down the middle and blown completely straight, make-up applied so light it looked nude, with a cute denim skirt and layered tank and long sleeve t-shirt Sam observed her appearance and was very pleased. She slipped her feet in her boots and did up the laces on her modern version of an 1800's style. Being very pleased with the outcome Sam headed downstairs and said a silent prayer to whatever Saint covered dinner parties. The house smelled wonderful. Sonny was making chicken picata, wild rice, garlic spinach and homemade rolls and in the refrigerator Sam was chilling her very first mousse pie. It looked beautiful when she finished it after school and she was hopeful it tasted just as good. They had decided to eat in the dining room instead of the kitchen, where they normally ate, because Sam wanted everyone to dress nice and it would look silly for them to all be crammed around that table. Alexis and Sonny had both drawn the line at breaking out the _good_ dishes. Morgan and Krissy couldn't handle it being used more than the few times a year it was brought out for the holidays. After wandering through the kitchen Sam went to peek in the dinning room and almost bit through her own tongue in shock. Krissy and Morgan were running around the table. The boy chasing his sister with one of his plastic swords, neither one had on shoes and both were red in the face.

"Freeze you little monkeys!" Where the heck was their nanny? Sam just screamed for their mother instead. What she got was Sonny with a dish towel over his shoulder and salad tongs in his hand.

"What is going on in here? You're mama's getting ready." He focused his attention on the daughter who had called for back up and was mowed down by the one who barely stood above his knee caps.

"Look at them! They're not ready and all sweaty and gross again. Leticia isn't watching them and if I hadn't walked in they would have destroyed this room in minutes. Can they please stay upstairs with Leticia?" Sam was feeling flushed herself, and not in the good way.

"Get over here you two." Sonny commanded. "Get upstairs right now and put your socks and shoes on and Morgan put that sword away and stop chasing Krissy. She doesn't like it and scares her."

"That's 'cause she's a big baby!"

"No I'm not! Take it back Morgan… take it back."

Okay, now Sonny was starting to feel like proving a point to Sam about this being a family dinner and making her contend with her siblings was cruel and unusual punishment. Too late now his nanny was out on the town with her sister and friends and they were stuck. "Morgan, apologize to your sister right now. She's not a baby and she doesn't have to like the same things you do. Now, knock off the screaming and go do what I told you to do."

"Sorry Krissy… sorry you're such a baby," and he took off running leaving his twin sobbing once again.

All her father offered by way of assistance was to say, "deal with it Sam I have to finish dinner."

Sam picked up her sister, noting that she was getting too heavy to keep doing that, and took her to her room to get cleaned up again. Cutting through the study she found Michael on the couch rearranging the veggie tray. She didn't know what he was up to or why he was even near it since, like his mother, he had to practically be force feed anything healthy.

"Whatever you're doing just stop. I need you to go up and make sure Morgan is ready. Apparently Leticia's out and mom's not done yet, so it's up to us."

"Why do I have to help him?"

"Do you really want Krissy instead?"

"Fine." He had moments earlier decided not to drive his sister to a nervous breakdown tonight, but if she picked at him once he'd let loose like a tornado on her _perfect_ evening.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finally, everyone was down, dressed and settled. Krissy and Morgan had made up… they always did. Alexis had them coloring at Sonny's desk sharing his oversized chair. Michael was engrossed in a video game on his portable and Sam was holding a book, not actually able to concentrate on reading a word. Lucky had ten minutes before he'd be late and would start this dinner off on the wrong foot. She knew what her dad was up to with all his posturing about this family dinner and his plan to grill Lucky before the dance, but she still wanted it to go smoothly.

Max opened the door to the study and Lucky moved past him deftly not wanting to provoke the guard in any way. Sam made a bold move and shot up off the couch to hug her guest. Sonny took note.

"Hey, I'm glad you made it. I hoped you didn't change your mind." Sam whispered.

Lucky gave her the catch and release hug, one hand around her with an immediate move to swing her back away from his body. In his other hand he had flowers which he passed to Alexis saying, "My dad said these were your favorite."

"Thank you Lucky, they're beautiful and tell Luke not to try to butter me up I'm still not taking his case without all the details." They both laughed. Lucky knew his dad well enough to know that what Ms. Davis said was absolutely true. Luke was trying to soften her up for something.

Sonny's response to the young man's presence was, as expected, cool. "Lucky, I'm glad you could make it." Sonny shook they boy's hand and then turned to his daughter. "Sam, why don't you put your mother's flowers in water?"

"Sure."

"Great, everyone's said hello. Can we eat now?" Michael was too hungry to care about how it sounded. Alexis cut him a look that read… _knock it off_!

The twins slid from the chair and went to crawl under the desk through to the other side.

"Oh no you don't, stand up and walk you two." Alexis scooped up Krissy and Morgan took off with Michael toward the dinning room leaving Sonny and Lucky pulling up the rear. Lucky silently hoping he'd be able to enjoy the meal that smelled so good. Laura had mentioned that Sonny was an amazing cook and that he would be treated to greatness from the Corinthos kitchen. Sonny was thinking that he'd make this dinner as tough as possible, but knew in the back of his mind that if Lucky survived it his daughter was about to go on her first real date. They both had a lot to worry about.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dinner was going pretty well considering the participants. Michael and Lucky talked about cars and Michael informed him that his Uncle Jason knew all about cars and motorcycles and Lucky seemed very engaged. Kristina sat between Lucky and Morgan on one side of the table while Sam and Michael sat across from them with Sonny and Alexis completing both ends. Krissy was much better at flirting at five then her big sister. When Lucky wasn't talking to Michael or answering Sonny's many questions he was cutting chicken for Krissy or buttering her roll. He explained that he was used to helping with his sister Lulu when she was Krissy's age and was more than okay with helping. Morgan didn't seem okay with all the attention Krissy was garnering and his glare became as intense as his father's. The entire time Sam was stealing glances and laughing and trying her best to keep things light. She made him use his Latin a few times at the table attempting to plant the seed in her parents head that she was a fantastic tutor and hoping they'd let her keep her job.

"Eat Krissy." It was a little under his breath, but Morgan was bossing his sister and she didn't like it.

"No. I don't like it. You eat it troll." Sam cringed… she had gotten that from her. She also cringed because she watched Kristina grab a handful of spinach and dump it on her brother's plate. Alexis tapped her hand in front of them. Sonny and Lucky were talking and Sam was trying to decide where to focus her attentions.

Morgan did indeed take a big forkful of his sister's hand held spinach and shoved it in his mouth only to open it and expose the chewed green glob to his twin. And then like something out of a clichéd sitcom the dinner fell apart. Kristina heaved Morgan out of his chair with both hands… he reached for the edge of the table and only got cloth pulling on it and making everything shift to their side. Three glasses wobbled and suddenly Lucky was wearing his iced tea. Sam jumped up and yelled trying to yank her end of the tablecloth to balance the tugging on the other side.

"Oh My GOD, stop it… stop it… stop it!" Turning to her father she let out a strained and angry, "I knew this was going to be a disaster!"

"Enough!" Sonny was up from his chair; putting a hand on Sam's shoulder he sat her back in her chair. Alexis had Morgan's arm and was sliding the tablecloth back into place with her other hand. Morgan had his free arm ready to swing if his sister moved an inch into his space. Kristina just sat back in her chair grimacing with her arms folder in defiance across her chest. Lucky tried not to look as stunned as he was feeling using his napkin to wipe at the liquid filling his lap. Secretly a part of Alexis and Sonny wanted to laugh. The twins were a handful together under the best of circumstances and this was why they rarely made an appearance at family dinners in a restaurant. As close as they were they loved pushing each other's buttons even at five.

"No desert you two and you're going to bed right now." Sonny said.

"I'm not tired." Krissy cried.

"It's too early." Morgan pleaded.

"Mommy," they both whimpered.

Alexis and Sonny silenced them both and extracted the little monsters from the dinning room. Sam threw her head in her hands and just shook. Michael looked at Lucky and smiled saying, "I bet you can't wait for desert."

Sam just cut him his tenth dirty look of the evening and then stood up to start clearing the table.

"How about I help you with this?" He walked around the table and hugged her. "You too Michael," Lucky rolled up his sleeves and started stacking plates. She couldn't believe when her brother started carrying things into the kitchen too without any lip. Maybe he needed an older brother telling him what to do and not an older sister. Sam smiled a little to herself… knowing Lucky was going to be very handy.

It didn't take long to set the dinning room back up and load the dishwasher. They had all lost track and were laughing and having a great time. The music was playing and Sam had even taken her very cute, but not so comfortable boots off. She had tried to reach some bowls on the top shelf and Lucky seeing her about to topple the cabinets contents came up behind her and picked her up by her waist. He had to hold her there for a split second because she was so shocked by the gesture that she forgot what she wanted.

Michael broke the reverie. "The yellow bowl Sam…"

Lucky placed her back on solid ground and when the last of the leftovers was away Sam set desert out on the kitchen counter and started the coffee pot. She grabbed her dad's best flavored decaf, because of the late hour.

"Should we wait for your folks to start eating this?" Lucky wanted to know.

"There's no telling how bad things are up there. I'd go check, but I really don't care. They have been totally out of control lately. It's a miracle they lasted that long during the meal. I feel really bad about your pants though."

"Don't worry Sam. My mom has gotten worse than iced tea out of some of my pants." They both laugh at his unintended joke.

She let Lucky have the first piece and then cut one for her and Michael. They hadn't even bothered with the table they just stood at the counter and inhaled the yummy treat.

"Wow, this is amazing Sam. You never make desert like this when you cook for us."

Sam's cheeks reddened a little. "Maybe if you're as nice to me as you've been in this kitchen I might."

"She must really like you man." With that he grabbed his plate and headed up the back stairs.

"You better not let dad catch you with that upstairs." Sam smiled at Lucky and when the coffee pot beeped it's completion she fixed a tray with the rest of the pie and the coffee. The duo headed into the study to wait for Sonny and Alexis.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Looks like you two ended your evening better than we did." Alexis commented as she came down the stairs and took in the scene before her. Samantha and Lucky were sitting on the couch at opposite ends facing one another engrossed in a card game. Sam was giggling and trying to steal chips from Lucky's pot. Both teenagers put their cards down and stood up to face Alexis when she reached the desk.

"We cleaned up and had desert. Sorry we didn't wait. How'd things go up there? What took so long?" Sam was talking like a blue streak.

"Well, talk about it later, but they're both sleep now and that's all that matters. Please tell me that's decaf and that it's still hot." Alexis plopped down in her husband's favorite chair.

"I guess it's a little warm, but I can reheat it if you want." Sam offered.

"No, it's alright. It just means I shouldn't have it anyway."

"Shouldn't have what?" Sonny entered from the kitchen standing behind his wife and rubbing her shoulders.

"Cold coffee," she responded rubbing his right hand with her left.

Sam knelt in front of the couch and started stacking Sonny's poker chips and putting his cards away. She wasn't sure how he'd react to her having gone through his desk to find the impromptu activity. Lucky could read the writing on the wall, so to speak, and decided to make a hasty retreat. He figured he'd end this evening on a positive note.

"Well, I really had a great time. Thanks for dinner and the amazing desert. See you at school tomorrow Sam." Lucky reached down to help her up from the floor and then crossed to shake Sonny's hand.

When Sonny stepped around the chair to take hold of the young man's he looked him square in the eye without releasing the shake and said. "You can't leave yet, we haven't had the most important conversation of the night. You better sit down."

So close Sam thought to herself, having placed the cards and chips on the desk she initially had her back to the others but swiftly turned around to see Lucky settle back on the couch. This was what it had all been about. There was no way around or out of it, so she sat next to Lucky and braced herself for whatever was about to spill from her father's mouth.

"What exactly do you want with my daughter? You're a senior and off to college next year why would you want to take up with a high school girl you'll just be leaving behind in a few months." And with that all of the air went out of the room.

"I know the kiss you saw gave you a seriously poor impression of the situation, but Sam and I are friends. We've been friends for a while and I guess now I'm just noticing her beauty. I like your daughter a lot and I just want the chance to spend time with her and to get to know her in a different way… more than a friend or a tutor."

Sam was gulping, she hoped silently, trying to keep the hundred watt smile from taking over her face. She couldn't believe his honesty and how direct he was being with her father. She was consciously telling herself to breathe because his words were taking her breath away.

Alexis took over for a minute. "Lucky, we've both known you and your family for a long time and we like you, but when it comes to something like this Sonny and I have to put Sam's well being first. We don't want her getting hurt because you're trying to have some last hurrah high school fling."

"Mother…"

"Samantha… look I don't want to tell you how to feel, we'll let you figure that out, but Sam isn't allowed to date seriously right now. Those are the rules in this house, period. We have no intention on stopping you from being friends as long as the rules of this house are adhered to at all times." Alexis went to get a bottle of water. She didn't want to alarm the room, but she had gotten a little flushed and hot suddenly and her stomach was doing flip flops. She quickly turned back to her audience and eyed her husband allowing him to pick up where she left off.

"We also decided to let you take her to this dance." Letting the news settle between them Sonny walked over to his desk, Alexis sat back down and Sam and Lucky waited for the other shoe to drop. There was no way Sonny Corinthos was being this accommodating.

"These are rules: You will not drive her in your car. My driver takes you and brings you home. He waits at the dance for you and you will not try to ditch him under any circumstances. Neither of you are to have one drop of alcohol. I know what happens to the punch at a school dance. No before parties or after parties, you wanted to go to the dance then that is where you're going. And she has to be home by 11 o'clock or I'm coming to find you."

"Eleven? Daddy, the dance doesn't even end until midnight. I'm on the committee I can't just bail out an hour early. What about the clean-up?" Sam was resting back on the couch with her legs tucked underneath her, but her comments propelled her forward a bit.

"I guess you better sign up for set-up because staying after the dance isn't happening." Sonny stated.

"We didn't know the dance went until midnight Sammie. We'll talk about the curfew." Alexis and Sonny shared a look that spoke volumes in their silent tug-of-war.

Sonny was done with this foolishness. He could tell the day was wearing on his wife and frankly he was little frayed around the edges as well. "Look you two decide if you can live with the rules or not and let us know. Sam see Lucky out."

Alexis went to her husband's side took his hand, feeling less than steady on her feet, and they started for the stairs saying another polite goodnight to their guest. Lucky and Sam sat in silence until they were sure her parents were out of earshot.

"So, what about that makes you want to run from here and never look back?" She had a slight giggle in her voice, but her stomach was in knots for fear that he'd do just that.

"Nothing makes me want to run from you. I had a great time here tonight and you worry too much. Look you're dad isn't _that_ scary and I know he's just protecting you. My dad and I would probably be the same way with Lulu if the boys she had as friends were older then eleven."

Sam leaned over and took a chance, kissing him firmly and sliding her hands around his neck. Lucky placed his hand on her back and moved in closer to keep her from falling on his lap. The kiss, that started sweet and warm, quickly turned to hot and steamy when Lucky went for it and pushed his tongue into her mouth. All Sam could think was each of his kisses was better than the last. It made her anticipate the next before the conclusion of current. They stayed entwined until breathing became more important than the heat being created between them. Lucky stood up and pulled her with him. He kept thinking maybe Sonny was more right then he wanted to admit. He was falling for Samantha Corinthos and right now his thoughts were way less than noble. And that's what got him off of that couch so quick.

"I really need to go. We'll catch up tomorrow. Thanks for everything Sam." She walked away from the study doors and headed upstairs knowing that the guards would lock everything up. She hit the light switch and took the steps two at a time. It was late, but there was no way she was going to bed without calling Emily to tell her every detail.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Quickly going through her bedtime rituals and changing into pajama bottoms and a tank top Sam popped in her retainer and slipped on her favorite sleepers. She needed to see her parents before she called Emily to ward off any interruptions they might come up with… including saying goodnight.

"Come in," Sonny called out.

"Just me, I wanted to say goodnight and thanks for letting me go to the dance."

Alexis was sitting at her vanity and Sonny was sitting at his desk. They had just started a rather heated discussion, but weren't about to let on to Sam that anything was wrong. It would keep until Alexis' visit with the doctor. Sam never noticed the energy in the room being off because she was too consumed with her own joy.

"So, did you decide about the curfew yet?"

Sonny just looked at her and smiled. "That's enough for tonight, go to bed Sammie."

"You're right… 'Night daddy." She walked over and gave him an embrace and kiss on the cheek. Going to her mother she gave her the same treatment and glided out of the room gently pulling their door closed behind her.


	12. One Sick Mama

_**Of course…blah, blah, blah, blah… yada, yada, yada… **__**No lawsuits please… no infringement intended.**_

_**Please read, enjoy and most of all review. **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This nausea was slowing her up this morning and Alexis had too much to do to let a queasy stomach hem her all up. When she'd slipped out of bed earlier, feeling like she was going to throw up, she did her best not to wake her husband. They had spent the night before arguing with each other and then trading glares across the room with snide comments until Sonny finally walked over kissed her and said he loved her, but that the conversation would continue in the morning. She returned the sentiment and let it rest, but if he'd of heard her in the bathroom he would have rushed her to General Hospital.

By now he was downstairs making waffles for everyone and thinking he was letting her sleep in a little. But Alexis Davis didn't slow down because of a tiny bit of discomfort. She had motions to file at the courthouse and a clerk who was on maternity leave. Then she had the shooting pain in her side that made her grab for the tiled wall behind her as she went to step out of the shower. Managing to ease out, the otherwise stalwart attorney gingerly got her robe on and tiptoed to the edge of her bed crawling into the fetal position willing the wave of pain to subside. She never heard the door open but soon felt her daughter's hand on her forehead.

"Mom, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Alexis did not want her to panic, so she pushed herself up and said she was fine. But her eldest wasn't buying it that easily.

"You don't look alright. Do you want me to go get Sonny for you? It looks like you're in pain."

"Samantha, I have too much to do today to deal with Sonny and his overprotective behavior. I had a sharp pain that just took my breath for a second, but I'm fine now… really. Why don't you go and get ready and I'll be down in minute. I'm sure I just need to eat something and have my coffee." Trying not to wince in agony Alexis stood up and walked her daughter part way to the door. Sonny came into view as he reentered the room to get dressed for the day.

"What's going on?" He wasn't as large as most of his guards, but Sonny Corinthos could still fill a doorway and that was exactly what he was doing.

Sam started to speak, but Alexis put her had on her shoulder and spoke up instead. "Morning gorgeous, breakfast smells terrific… Sam just wanted to know if I had time to pin her hair up for her, but I don't because I need to be at the courthouse by 8:30."

"Alexis..." Sonny started, but wanted his daughter out of earshot, "Sam you better go get you some before Michael inhales it all."

Something was clearly going on and they didn't want her to know. Whatever it was, for once Sam didn't want to get involved. She knew her mother didn't feel great, but she also knew how stubborn the woman was and she figured she'd let Sonny have the battle with her and she'd have waffles. Slipping past her father she heard the door close as she headed down the stairs.

"Okay shows over, so why don't you sit down before you fall down." Alexis hated admitting defeat, but she did feel like she was about to collapse.

"I don't want her worrying about me when it's probably nothing. Which, correct me if I'm wrong is the same thing I told you last night. I have an appointment in a couple of days, and I'll survive until then, so back off."

"You're not invincible counselor. Why can't you just own that something isn't right and go in this morning."

"You have your work and I have…" Clutching her side again Alexis couldn't move or speak. Her eyes began filling with tears and the pain that started a week ago as an ache was now a constant throb. Being stubborn wasn't getting her anywhere. Sonny went over and guided her back to the edge of the bed and then went to the door and called for Leticia.

The nanny had been getting ready for the day herself when her often ornery boss called for her. With her bare feet and dripping hair, last night going later then planned, she ran down the hall hoping one of the twins hadn't gotten into anything while she was dressing. Those two could prove to be disastrous when left unsupervised.

"Yes, sir, I'll make sure everything is alright and that they have nothing to worry about. I'll send her right up."

Sonny wanted Leticia to get the twins and Michael out of the house ASAP. Alexis agreed to go to the hospital, but she wouldn't lie to Samantha. She knew she was old enough to handle the truth. Sonny had pulled out jeans and a sweater for her and as soon as the pinching in her abdomen stopped she hastily got dressed and pulled her hair up into a clip before she was struck again.

"Hey, Leticia said you wanted me. What's up?" Sam stood in the doorway looking at her parents and for the first time realized the mood and energy in the room left her feeling uneasy.

"Come her baby," Alexis gestured for Sam to sit on the bed next to her.

"Sonny is going to take me in to see Dr. Meadows this morning. I'm having a lot more pain since last night and with the nausea and fatigue… we just want to be safe not sorry, so I moved the appointment up."

Her eyes were getting full and a wave of nausea passed through her as well. She knew her mother had been feeling tired and that she wasn't feeling great, but she figured it was just a flu bug of some sort. Now, everything that wasn't being said made her think it was something much worse.

"Well, I want to go with you too. I mean I just want…"

Sonny was all over it, "absolutely not. You're going to school. We'll call and let you know what's going on. There's nothing you can do but hang around the nurses station and wait."

"So… that's all you're going to do too and you're going with her." Sam said annoyed and with a lot more whine in her voice then she wanted to display.

Alexis was drained and said nothing leaving Sonny and Sam at odds without a buffer once again. "It's not open for discussion Samantha. You're going to school period. When there's something to know we'll tell you. Finish getting ready and Danny will take you."

"Danny? Why can't I ride with Milo?" Not a fan of Danny's since her crush years ago was made known and he treated her like a kid sister. Sam was frustrated and that just made her pout and Sonny was in no mood for the behavior.

"Get going and don't you give him a hard time. You need me for anything you call my cell or try Jason." That was it… the conversation was over. Sonny would not be challenged in this area and in deference to her mother's condition Sam backed off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They had waited for an hour for Dr. Meadows to squeeze them in and Sonny didn't do waiting well. He stayed in with her through the exam and they sat in awkward silence while time passed and the test results came in. As soon she walked in Alexis and Sonny both took note of the look in her eyes. She was literally the portrait of pain. Alexis' hand shot out and grabbed on to her husband's. Sonny wanted to pace, but the tiny exam room wouldn't allow that sort of energy to run amok.

Breaking the silence first Alexis said, "It's bad isn't it?"

"It's not great, but it is treatable. Let me explain. Alexis you're about 8 weeks pregnant…"

"Oh, thank God. I thought you were going to tell me something… wait, you know I wanted to get pregnant again, so this wouldn't be bad news unless… what's wrong with the baby?" Alexis tended to ramble when her nerves took hold and no longer was she the confident attorney, but the timid Natasha from years ago.

"I'm so sorry… for both of you, but it isn't a viable pregnancy."

"What does that mean?" Sonny asked the physician pointedly.

"Alexis you have what we call an Ectopic Pregnancy. Meaning the embryo never came down into the uterus, but instead is lodged in the fallopian tube. It's why you've had the nausea, vomiting, cramping and fatigue."

"So the baby has no chance at survival at all?" Alexis was stunned. In moments she had and lost a baby. She was having a difficult time wrapping her brain around the information. And the way Sonny was squeezing her hand she knew he was too.

"I'm sorry, but no there is no chance of survival. What we have to focus on is getting you into surgery and removing the embryo without damaging the tube. And I hate to rush you, but we need to schedule the procedure right away."

"She has to have surgery? You want to end my child's life and we need to do it right away? I'm sorry, but we're going to need some time with this information. What about a second opinion?" Sonny moved in front of the window in the cramped space." He didn't mean to attack Dr. Meadows, but he did not feel good about anything she had told him. There must be something else out there they could do. Family meant everything to him and even an unborn child was worth the fight.

"You're entitled to a second opinion, but this occurs about 1 in 50 pregnancies and the procedure is considered standard. We need to move quickly to avoid further complications. If the fallopian tube ruptures it could prove fatal."

They were both feeling the walls close in on them and it felt like the air was being sucked out of the room. Sonny was running a hand through his hair and Alexis really wanted a paper bag to breathe into right then.

"Alexis, I'm going out to schedule the surgery for tomorrow morning. You two need to talk and make arrangements because this is not something that will wait." With that Dr. Meadows left the couple contemplating their next move.

Sonny went over to embrace his wife the minute the exam room door closed. And that was when she lost it. Alexis let out sobs muffled by her husbands shoulder. It wasn't like they were trying for a baby, but the topic had come up and neither wanted to do anything permanent that would prevent conception. But for some reason it felt like a loss and the mother-to-be was hurting.

"You don't have to do this Lex. We can wait if you want and get the second opinion."

"I trust Dr. Meadows and if she says this is necessary then it's what I have to do. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? She didn't say any of this was your fault. It happens and we'll get through it… together." Sonny kissed her cheeked and pulled away when he heard the doctor enter the room again.

"Okay we're set for first thing tomorrow morning. I'd like to get you checked in tonight and then we can monitor you and your pain and give you something if it gets to intense."

"I'm not just checking into the hospital without seeing my children and explaining things to them, but I will come back. Exactly what will this procedure entail?"

"Since the fallopian tube hasn't ruptured and the pregnancy hasn't progressed very far, laparoscopic surgery is all that's needed to remove the embryo and repair the damage. A laparoscope is a thin, flexible instrument inserted through small incisions in the abdomen. During the surgery a tiny incision is made in the fallopian tube and the embryo is removed, preserving the integrity of the fallopian tube. Alexis you can still get pregnant again if you decide that's what you want."

"Right now all I want is to see my children and get some fresh air." She slid off the exam table and gathered her things. "I'll be back tonight. Thank you." She was out the door and practically running for the elevators on the 10th floor. Sonny thanked the doctor again and trailed behind his wife. He was a bundle of nerves.


	13. Waiting & Worrying

_**The feedback on this story has been phenomenal. Thank you to everyone who not only reads, but reviews. As writers we crave the thumbs-up (or down… if constructive), so oodles and oodles of THANKS!!!! **_

_**Of course…blah, blah, blah, blah… yada, yada, yada… **__**No lawsuits please… no infringement intended.**_

_**And now on with the show….**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay, I know its cafeteria food, but you haven't touched anything. What's up?" Emily had been worried about Sam all morning and now her imagination was in overdrive. She knew the dinner with Lucky had gone fine and he wasn't in school this morning, so they hadn't had a fight. Elizabeth was gone too, so there was no chance she had run in to her that morning. So what the heck was going on with her best-friend? Sam was so late that by the time she got to the lockers she just grabbed her books and headed straight to first period. And then Emily noticed her over interest in all things academic in every class. But the weirdest thing of all was all of the trips to the bathroom.

"Samantha, talk to me please!" Emily was seriously agitated.

"What? Oh, sorry Em, I'm just spacing." Sam focused in on her friend for a brief moment.

"No kidding, the question is why are you spacing. Is it Lucky?"

"No. Come with me to the bathroom." Sam took her untouched tray and headed for the trash cans. Emily hadn't lost interest in her lunch but followed her friend's lead.

When they got to the bathroom Sam pulled out her cell phone and tried the house again. She got the voice-mail, again. Slamming the phone shut she contemplated dialing Sonny's cell, but he said he'd call when there was news and if she kept bugging him she'd end up being more trouble than her parents needed. So she put her phone back in her pants pocket, so she could feel the vibration better when it went off, and decided to practice patients.

"Okay, did you drag me in here to watch you make a phone call? I really wanted that chocolate cake Sam."

"No, I came in here to use the phone and to explain. Look something, and I'm not even sure what, is up with my mom. She was in a lot of pain this morning and she didn't want to let on, but I'm sure she only went to the doctor because the pain got so bad and Sonny insisted. She's been out of sorts all week, but she acts like it's no big deal, but this morning she couldn't hide what was going on. I tried to go with her, but Sonny vetoed that idea outright." Emily was leaning on the sink and listening intently.

"So you've been calling and waiting to hear news? Talk about not knowing how to use your resources. Give me that phone!" Em demanded.

Sam handed her friend the phone and waited. Once Emily got through she made some small talk and then asked some odd questions about schedules and volunteer rotations finally ending with a lot of thanks and a pinched look on her face. When she closed the phone and gave it back to Sam she didn't speak for a while.

"Right, because the silence is making it better. What'd you find out Em?" Sam pleaded with her friend.

"Your mom has a surgery scheduled with Dr. Meadows for first thing tomorrow morning. I'm sorry." Emily put her arm around her Sam's shoulder standing right next to the ashen faced girl now.

"I knew it was bad. I should have insisted on going with them. I gotta get outta here and go home." Sam was pulling from Emily and heading for the door.

"Sam! Why don't you call your dad? At least see what's going on, before you go into a full on panic attack, it might not be that serious. Colbie didn't know what the procedure was, she just saw Alexis' name on the schedule."

"No, you don't know my folks. They didn't call because they want me to finish the day and get my precious education and they're at home working on a way to tell me and Michael what's going on in a down-played way. It'll be so filtered by the time I get home that surgery will sound like hang nail removal. I have to catch them off guard if I want the truth, so I'm leaving, right now."

"Fine, then I'm going with you." Emily shoved her friend toward the door this time before she could offer up any protest.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You want to talk about?" Sonny asked his wife for the hundredth time that morning.

When they left Dr. Meadows office Alexis didn't say more than two words to him or anyone else for that matter. In fact she had tried to dispatch him home so she could get some work things in order, but Sonny had refused to leave her alone if she was insisting on going into her office at all. He watched and waited as she gave her secretary all sorts of instructions. He watched as she arranged to have a new law clerk come in. He watched as she rattled even more directives into a mini-recorder for both of the women. She finally put together a stack of files and dumped them into a box that she dropped on her husband's lap and left the room. After a minute he followed her out since apparently she wasn't coming back. They made a trip to the courthouse and Sonny stayed in the car. Alexis disappeared with Max on her heels leaving Frankie in the limo with Sonny. A half hour went by before she got back in the car and they were finally headed to Greystone. She was having some mild cramping and of course the nausea was still there, but she felt relatively alright. She had to push through because surgery or not Alexis Davis didn't leave things in chaos.

At home things didn't get any better. She was in the twin's room making sure things were in order for the next few days and going over a calendar of activities for them and Michael. When Sonny told her she should eat something and rest a little she only glared at him and mumbled something about eating when she got good and ready. Since they were home he went down to his desk to get some work of his own done and to check in with Jason because he knew if he didn't give her some space they'd be at one another's throats for the rest of the day.

Sonny braved it after an hour and went back into his bedroom. That's where he found her sitting on the bed in front of an empty suitcase with silent tears streaking her face.

He repeated the question. "You want to talk about it?"

Sliding in close to her from his side of the bed Sonny pulled his wife into a strong comforting embrace. Still silent, she was shaking.

"I'm being ridiculous. Everything I know in my head tells me this is necessary, this is a routine procedure and I'm not really losing anything, because the pregnancy was never viable. But I still feel like I'm losing our child. I'm worried about all of the, what ifs and what happens if something goes wrong and I don't get to see my children again." When she did finally speak Alexis had plenty to say.

Sonny just continued to hold her. Then he pulled back so that he could look her in the eye. "You are going to be fine. You have to believe that. I know it and believe me the lose is mine too, but we both heard what the doctor said. The baby never had a chance, but she also said we could try again if we wanted to and you know how much fun that can be."

That did draw out a slight chuckle and Alexis sat up. "How do we tell the kids? I don't want the twins freaking out and thinking I'm going in the hospital and never coming back, but I don't want to lie and say I'm leaving for work either. Sam and Michael are old enough and they deserve the truth, but I know Sam's brave front will be just that. She has the worse separation anxiety of them all and you know it."

"It'll be alright. I already spoke with Jason and he's handling everything until you're back on your feet and a 100. I'll be here for the kids and you full time."

That elicited an eye roll and sigh from his weakened wife. "Great more hovering… just what I'll need."

They both heard the footsteps heading down the hall and were puzzled because no one was supposed to be in the house except Max and he was downstairs. Sonny stood up and grabbed his gun from his waistband. He motioned for Alexis to go into the closet near her side of the bed. Crossing the room he stood behind the door waiting for it to open. When it did he would have blown his daughters head off if she hadn't called out for her mother.

"Mom, mom are you…." The question got cut off with her scream when she noticed the gun muzzle before she realized the person holding it was Sonny. Sam was used to guns, but wasn't expecting her dad to be holding one on her in that moment. Alexis popped out of the closet at the same time when she heard her daughter's voice.

Seeing Emily behind her Sonny put the gun back in his waist and pulled his shirt out to cover it up all in one motion. Then he went off the edge.

"What the hell are you doing out of school?"

"Dad, Emily…" He cut her off again.

"Okay, same question for both of you. What the hell are you doing out of school?"

Sam crossed to her mother and threw her arms around the older woman. She answered her dad, but kept her focus on her mother. "I was worried about you. You said you would call, but you didn't, so Emily called the hospital for me to see what she could find out. I know you have to have surgery." Looking up with tear filled eyes she asked her mother, "What's wrong?"

Alexis hugged her daughter again and worked on calming both their nerves before she continued. Emily was still standing in the door feeling more and more awkward by the second.

"Alright you two go downstairs and wait for us." Sonny said breaking everyone's private thoughts.

"Sonny…"

"Daddy please, I just want to…"

"That wasn't a request. Go downstairs now!" The girls scurried out of the bedroom and down the back stairs to the kitchen and could hear Sonny slam the door behind them. All he could think was his wife better survive because he wasn't going to make it through any more teenage years with their children if she didn't.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They stammered through their explanation at warped speed. There wasn't a lot of it that made real sense to Sonny, but he didn't have time to deal with every miss step they had made. He sent Emily back to school with one of the guards with instructions for them to drop her off at the office. He wanted to make sure the school knew she was gone and that she was back. How the Quartermaines dealt with it from there was their business. He called and explained to the Dean of Students why Sam was out of school and that she would be back on Monday. It wasn't that he wanted to cover for her, but now that she was home he hoped she could be a little comforting to her mother.

Sitting on the sofa Sam practical chewed through her finger. She was way past nail biting at this point. Sonny had walked out to the patio with the phone and she had been waiting for his wrath since Emily left. He let the door bang closed when he came back in and set the phone down on the bar never speaking to her.

Taking a swig of water from the bottle he spoke without looking at his daughter. "I swear I don't know what to do with you anymore."

"What?" Sam asked annoyed.

When Sonny turned around she knew a shift in tone needed to be made post haste. His eyes looked even darker than usual and if she wasn't mistaken it wasn't all anger and frustration she was seeing. She decided that this was the transition she needed. Getting up off the sofa she crossed to him and hugged him tight. It took a minute but his arms finally responded and he returned the embrace.

"Daddy what's going on?"

"I think your mom wants to be the one to explain it to you."

Sam pulled out of the hold and backed away toward the stairs. Sonny took hold of her hand and stopped her. "There's a reason for everything Samantha and you don't just get to decide what rules you'll follow and which ones you won't young lady. Go talk to your mother, but understand I'm not done dealing with you on this, are we clear?"

"Yes."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam went to Alexis' room thoroughly freaked out. If Sonny was holding off a lecture or punishment for ditching school she knew it was bad. When she knocked on the door and didn't get a response Sam stepped into the room expecting to see her mom sprawled out on the floor in agony. Instead Alexis stepped from the bathroom wiping a cloth over her face. Instinctually she went to hug her daughter and pulled her over to the bench in front of her bed.

Alexis did her best to explain the situation to Sam truthfully while down playing the severity of the situation or her own sadness over it. None of her efforts kept Sam from wearing a very worried expression or kept the tears from falling down her cheeks.

"So when are you going back to the hospital?"

"As soon as Michael and the twins get home we'll have dinner and then I'll get them tucked in and Sonny will take me back."

"Can I come?" Sam requested hopefully.

"No baby, I really want you here for the twins. I know Leticia is here, but you're their big sister and I would feel so much better if you were the one answering their questions and soothing their fears."

"So, can I at least stay home tomorrow to come and see you in the hospital?"

"That should be alright. I'll let dad check on visiting hours and such and make arrangements, as long as it's after school Samantha, no more ditching."

Sonny was listening at the door and interrupted. "Dad's already made the arrangements. I signed you out of school until Monday. Mom will be home by then and Leticia is going to need your help with the twins and Michael. Oh, and your mother's right Samantha… no more ditching."

"Yes daddy."

"Somehow when she's this agreeable I don't believe her. That yes just means until the next time you think it's really important for you to go AWOL." He kissed the top of his wife's head and looked his oldest in the eye. This so wasn't over.

Sonny left the room and Sam helped her mother put her hospital bag together. They were actually talking about things other than the surgery and the mood had lightened a little. By the time everyone else was home Sam had changed into more comfortable clothes and had gotten some homework done. She had also spoken to Emily who didn't get into any trouble at all. As she explained to Sam no one even missed her. Some kid had been caught smoking in one of the bathrooms and the Dean was dealing with that when she was dropped off. She was told to just go to her next class, so she did and then went home with no one the wiser.

Dinner was simple and quiet until Michael noticed that no one was really eating.

"Okay, so mine is pretty good, what's wrong with everyone else?" Michael gestured with his fork.

"Maybe the rest of us aren't starving human-hoover." Sam responded.

"Shove it Sam, you'd be hungry too if you did something other than talk on the phone as a sport."

Alexis didn't really mind the bickering tonight. It was part of the music of their house and she knew she was going to miss it over the next couple of days. Then she watched the twins complete the great plate exchange. It was like they had this little plan worked out ahead of time for who would eat what. They separated their vegetables and while Krissy ate all of the carrots Morgan ate all of the peas. They both ate bread, but Krissy found chicken yucky, tonight, so Morgan got a double portion and his sister got a heaping helping of extra potatoes. The behavior stood to work her husband's last good nerve, but Alexis was continuously amused.

Once it appeared that Sonny could take no more dinner was officially over and Leticia carted off her charges to get them cleaned up for bed. As Michael and Sam cleared the table they continued to bicker. Who did which job, why the other was moving so fast or slow, and the right way to load a dishwasher were all up for debate. But when Sam wet her brother with the dirty dish water a holy war broke out. She tried to apologize because it was an accident, but he Michael didn't believe her and used the sprayer to wet the front of her tank top. Sam had a cup poised over his head when Sonny walked back through the kitchen. He only said three words to them.

"Clean it up."

The siblings cracked up and Sam aborted the mission and dumped the glass back into the sink. When they had finally finished they went into the living room where they found their parents relaxing on the sofa.

"Night guys, I have homework to finish." Michael said and headed for the stairs.

"Michael, sweetie, I need to talk to you. Come here please." Alexis said.

When he came around to face her and his dad he noticed the serious look on their faces and the shift in Sam's mood was hard to miss.

"Something's wrong isn't it?" Michael inquired.

"Michael I have to go into the hospital tonight. It's nothing too serious, but Dr. Meadows needs to do a procedure on me that requires I stay overnight for a few days."

"What kind of procedure? I'm not a little kid like Morgan, tell me the truth."

"Alright, Mr. Grown-up, I'm pregnant, but there are complications. The baby isn't where it needs to be in my body for it to grow."

"So is Dr. Meadows gonna take it from one place and put it in another?"

Sonny had a hard time every time they referred to it as a baby. When he thought of it that way he felt the lose twice as much.

Alexis continued. "I wish it was that simple honey, but this baby can't survive. It never really had a chance. Dr. Meadows has to remove the baby from me completely. But I'll be fine and she said that if dad and I want to try for another baby I'll be in perfect health for that in a few months."

Michael just sat with the news for a minute. Then he hugged Alexis and said, "I know you'll be fine mom, don't worry okay."

"Well, when you say it that way I believe it. Do you have any other questions?"

"No. Can I go upstairs now?"

Sonny looked at his wife and daughter and decided to just leave it alone. Everyone dealt with things in their own way his wife had explained to him on numerous occasions and apparently Michael needed some alone time. So, instead of pushing he just excused his son. Half way up the stairs Michael leaned over the railing and called out, "I love you mom."

"I love you too Michael." She called back.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Please tell me you're not planning to camp out in that chair all night." Alexis had been checked in to the hospital and hooked up to all sorts of monitors for the last two hours. She had been given something mild for the pain and it was relaxing her, thankfully, but not knocking her out. Her husband however was driving her crazy. He asked a million questions of everyone that came in and out of the room. He fluffed her pillows, held her hand and kissed her more than a dozen times in the last half hour and she was ready to climb out of her skin.

"I'm staying right here until they wheel you into that operating room and I'll be the first person you see when they wheel you out."

"You know how much I adore you, but you are driving me nuts, okay. Go home sleep in our bed and get a good night's rest. The surgery isn't scheduled until 8 o'clock in the morning. I would feel much better if you could see the kids off and then come." Alexis put on her pleading face and voice and saw his demeanor begin to crack.

"I don't like…"

She cut him off, "Sonny I'm the patient, so I get to say, alright. And what I'm saying is go home, please. Just for a few hours. Once this pill kicks in all I'm going to do is sleep anyway. Besides I want to see your gorgeous mug clean shaven and if you sleep here you'll have that awful scruff that I hate all over your face.

"You're reaching, which means you really want me out of here, so you win. I'll go, but only for a few hours. When the sun comes up trust me I'll be here."

"Your dimples and sunshine exactly the image I need before I go under."

Sonny walked over kissed his wife and then headed for the door. Blowing her one more kiss he turned off the light in the room and gently closed the door. As he headed for the elevators the most feared mob boss prepared for the worse night of waiting he'd had in a long time.


	14. Keeping Good Company

_**I am not now nor have I ever been associated, in any form or fashion, with ABC/Disney/General Hospital… the writers or actors.**_

_**That being said and done… these characters just won't get out of my head until their story is told. Now, since I have a life and can't run around "hearing" voices you're being given another chapter. I must write for them or they turn ugly.**_

_**Some of my other stories are sitting on the shelf, I know, but as soon as their characters come knocking again I'll be all over them.**_

_**I had to get the Alexis/Sonny part of the story moving, but not to worry Lucky/Sam will show up in force this time around.**_

_**Read, review, enjoy….**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

She hadn't slept most of the night. Every time she closed her eyes and drifted into slumber she felt herself being pulled into this dark place. It was a void really. Not being able to see anyone in the dream or even distinguish where she was the fear the dream generated didn't make any sense. The problem was whether it made sense or not the feeling made her blood run cold and ripped her out of sleep repeatedly. Putting music in her ears, turning on the television, reading, a hundred trips to the bathroom and six pages of journal writing later and Samantha finally gave up on getting any rest.

It was so late that she knew, while toying with her charging cell phone, calling Emily or Lucky was out of the question. She figured just because she wasn't sleeping didn't mean her friends shouldn't. Putting the phone back in its cradle Sam stepped out of bed and grabbed her sweatshirt. It didn't matter what her parents spent on heat or what season it was the old estate never seemed to be warm enough for the 102 pound 5'2" girl. Creeping down the hall in the sleepers her mom called a disgusting disgrace the oldest Corinthos child peeked in on her siblings. Everyone was doing better at sleeping than she was. Alexis and Sonny had decided that telling the twins wasn't a great idea after all and went with the business trip story. Michael had completely withdrawn after hearing the news and on two occasions had kicked his sister out of his room when she went to talk to him about what he was feeling. Whatever, she thought as she closed his door, let him sleep. Then she thought… _it sucks being the oldest._

Taking the back stairs straight into the kitchen Sam figured maybe some herbal tea and a little snack would warm her up and settle her nerves. The light filtered up the stairs the closer she got to the bottom. No voices came up to meet her ears and she was curious as to which one of the guards was having a midnight snack on the job. Well, as long as it wasn't Danny she wouldn't snitch to Sonny.

So much for snitching she mumbled when she saw the figure in front of the stove. "Daddy, what are you doing home?"

"I think a better question is what are you doing up? Sammie it's after two in the morning."

Sam came down the steps fully and crossed to her father who was still wearing the clothes he'd left in to take her mother to the hospital. They were more wrinkled and disheveled, but he still looked too put together for the middle of the night.

"I couldn't sleep and I was freezing so I came to make some tea." Sam reached around her dad's waist and pulled him into the hug. He could feel her slight tremors as he returned the embrace. Walking her to sit on one of the stools at the counter the father of four perched on the edge of the stool across from her and just looked in her eyes as he held her hand.

"What?" She asked.

"Sammie this house isn't that drafty. I know why you can't sleep. It's the same reason I'm in here making sauce in the middle of the night." Sonny leaned in and kissed her cheek, saying, "I'll put some water on for your tea."

"You're not gonna make me talk about what's really bothering me?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Am I going to tell you the truth or anything at all?" Sam wasn't being obtuse on purpose, but she didn't understand what about the dream scared her so much and she definitely didn't know how to put it into words.

The water was on the stove on a medium heat, because Sonny wanted to give his daughter the chance to talk out what was going without interruption. Besides he knew the tea was only a tactic to avoid sleep a little while longer.

"Samantha I always expect the truth." Sonny rubbed both hands across the scruff that was already dotting his chin and cheeks. It brought a smile to his face as he remembered his wife's last words to him before he left her hospital room.

"I kept having this dream that I just don't understand. I'm in this dark emptiness and no one else is there, I'm not being chased and I don't really feel like I'm in danger, but I still get super scared. Then I wake up. Every time I try to go back to sleep I'm in the same place again."

"Think it has something to do with mom? I mean it would make sense. You've never had this dream before have you?"

Sam pulled her legs up onto the stool and started spinning the spice rack on the counter.

"Sam…"

"Okay, probably… sure it's about mom, but it's dumb and I know it. Mamas going to be fine, right, I mean I looked the procedure up on the internet and it's pretty straight forward. I just… what's gonna happen if…" Running her hands over her eyes Sam attempted to shove the tears back into their ducts.

"No ifs baby, your mama is going to come through this with flying colors. She's not worried at all. I mean that's why she sent me home." Sonny patted her knee hoping he was conveying more conviction then he felt.

"She sent you home because you were driving her nuts, huh? How many times did you fluff her pillows?"

"Okay, maybe I hovered… a little, but she honestly was relaxed and calm when I left and she would not want you up in the middle of the night worry yourself sick."

"My water's ready." Sam listened to the whistle of the kettle and watched the steam seep from the hole in the spout.

She had so many qualities of his beautiful wife, most of which he adored, but she also had some of her less than pleasing ones too. They both had the ability to shift out of a conversation they didn't want to have and make you feel like a jerk for pushing the subject. Normally with his daughter Sonny wasn't as easy to dismiss, but the time to force her to open up more didn't seem to be now.

Filling her cup and handing it to her he said, "I'll make you a deal. You can stay down here while I do some paperwork, but you have to promise to close your eyes and try to sleep. If the dreams come, I'll be right there."

"I'm not Krissy dad, I don't need you to chase off the monsters." Sam was starting to get irritated and a slight pout took over her mouth.

"A daughter is never too old to have her daddy chase away monsters." He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room with Sam's bunny clad feet dragging behind him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Sam woke up, she didn't even remember falling asleep, her tea mug was still mostly filled and she was wrapped in her mom's favorite throw. Sonny was gone and the house was quiet. Getting up she sprinted up the stairs two at a time to get Michael up before he was late. He was worse than her any day of the week when it came to getting up for school and leaving on time. It took at least three trips to his door and one threat of bodily harm before he started to move with any real purpose.

Knocking on his door and getting no response Sam figured he had his head under the pillow. So she cracked the door and then she heard the shower. Closing it again Sam thought this surgery had everyone acting out of character.

Leticia was up and told Sam she had things with the twins under control, so Sam went to make a quick breakfast for everyone. Alexis arranged for Krissy and Morgan to go to the children's museum with some friends before afternoon preschool so that they'd be out of the house all day and not preoccupied with the fact that she wasn't home.

Michael didn't know about Sam getting the day off, which was good, because he never would have gone either without a hell of a fight. He had called Carly in Puerto Rico the night before to tell her about Alexis' surgery and the pregnancy, but Carly was Carly and could only muster a few maternal ministrations of concern before rushing him off the phone.

Once everyone was gone Sam went to shower and put some clothes on. She had promised to get some school work done even though she was staying home. As the clock moved closer to eight concentrating became impossible. At 8:30 Sonny called and told her that Alexis had just been wheeled in and that he'd call again as soon as she was in recovery. The moment she hung up the phone it was as if time stood still.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam went out onto the patio and stood watching the lake. Hearing footsteps moving up the path toward the gate she turned to see the one person who she knew would get her through the next few hours.

"Lucky Spencer, what are you doing here?" She ran to hug him.

"When I got to school Emily told me about your mom. I'm sorry I didn't know sooner. The meet ran long and then we got a campus tour and hung out with some of the guys from the college team and things just went late. I did not want to risk calling and having your dad blow a gasket."

"It doesn't matter. I mean I'm glad everything went so well, but I just care that you're here now." Sam wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her back against his chest and turned to watch the lake again.

"Speaking of being here now… is my being here going to get me dropped into that lake and never heard from again." He could hear her giggles and she pressed even closer to him.

Turning around she led him into the living room. "There isn't anyone home who would do that to you. A few guards are on the grounds, but basically anyone who would know that you shouldn't be here with me, alone… isn't here."

"So it would be okay for me to do this…" Lucky pulled her into his arms and kissed her relieved when she opened her mouth to his tongue.

"Now that's the way to take my mind off of things," Sam said as she came up for air.

They went to sit on the sofa and Sam curled in close to his chest. She filled him in on her mom's surgery and the fact that she hadn't slept all night and about her dream. Lucky told her all about his meet and the fact that he placed in two different meters. Sam was relieved to hear how much he enjoyed the time at PCU because she knew it meant he'd consider staying in town for college instead of fleeing to parts unknown.

After awhile Lucky noticed Sam's responses becoming less and less. When her breathing got shallow and even he knew she had drifted off to sleep. Holding her he put his own head back and closed his eyes. Neither of them stirred until the phone rang and jarred them back to reality.

Sam snatched it up. "Corinthos residence… hi daddy…I must have fallen asleep… no, no nightmares…how's mom, is she awake…oh, alright… I'll be ready… give her a kiss for me… I love you too."

"So, what's the verdict?"

"My dad says she's still out of it, but that the Dr. Meadows said everything went fine. He's sending Max to pick me up at 2:30 before he gets Michael from school and then he'll bring us to see my mom."

"Sam that's great! Well, I guess I better get out of here then." Lucky spoke the words but didn't make any actual moves to leave.

"You don't have to go you know. We have three hours and I thought I could make us some lunch, unless you have to get back." Sam looked up at him.

Lucky had taken his shoes off when he propped his feet up on the coffee table earlier and Sam had never put any on. So they walked in their sock covered feet into the kitchen to raid the best stocked fridge in town. Sam took out all the makings for her special grilled cheese and lucky had all sorts of fruit and vegetables on the table. When he noticed the juicer on the counter he volunteered to whip up a health blend. The idea made Sam's stomach turn, but she agreed to at least try it.

Samantha was starting to understand the pure joy of just being in someone else's company. Lucky had completely filled the empty feeling she'd been haunted by all night and now with her mom on the mend she didn't feel so guilty about enjoying her time with him. The music was on and they danced around the counter. Every once in awhile one of them would try to throw a grape in the other's mouth, which just resulted in there being a lot of grapes on the floor. Truly being her mother's child Sam told Lucky the only way she'd drink the odd colored liquid was if he indulged in her potato chip blend. She ran in the back of the pantry where the snack stash was hidden and put a mix of sour-cream & onion, barbeque, and salt-n-vinegar chips in a bowl and tossed it to mix the flavors. She and Emily had come up with the mélange when they didn't have enough of anyone flavor at a sleepover one night.

"I'm so glad you came here today. I would have driven myself insane here all alone. Hey, how are you going to explain being here all day?"

"My folks are a little less involved in my life then Alexis and Sonny. I just called the office and said there was a family emergency and that I wouldn't be back today."

"I didn't know students could just do that." Sam looked at him quizzically.

"We can't, but I sound an awful lot like my dad on the phone." Lucky laughed. They had been munching and drinking, at least he was, for while and even though they were finished neither made a move from the table.

Sam kept popping in chips one after the other while she spoke. "Wow, you're risking suspension in your senior year for me."

"It's only a risk if there's actually a chance you could get caught. Besides I had to let you know you I was here for you." He leaned and kissed her over their plates the sweetness of his lips mixing with the saltiness of hers.

He slid his hand up and down her back feeling the thin strap of her bra through her shirt. Dragging her up slightly he maneuvered her onto his lap. Sitting side saddle Sam threw her arms around him and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Lucky finally pulled his mouth from hers and he could hear her disappointed sigh.

Leaning against her forehead he breathed out, "If we don't stop right now we are going to have a serious problem."

"Lucky, I'm not afraid to go further."

He reached up and took her hands from around his neck and lifted her off of him before she clued in to the bulge steadily rising in his pants. "Well, then let's just say I'm afraid enough for both of us. That Max guy is supposed to be here in an hour and frankly I like my arms exactly where they are and I don't like the idea of you being in Switzerland for the next two years."

"You're right. We need to clean up the evidence of this little visit. Sonny's not that distracted that he still wouldn't have Max break you into a bunch of unidentifiable pieces. Plus I need to change my shirt because someone spilled juice on me."

"That's because someone closed her lips like a two-year-old instead of trying something new." He teased. Sam hadn't cared what he said it tasted like the fact that it was spinach green meant she wasn't putting it anywhere near her mouth.

They put the kitchen right-side up again. Probably not to her father's level of perfection, but definitely enough to remove the fact that anyone but her had lunch there today.

"Hey come upstairs with me while I change. It might be the only time you get to see my bedroom. When my dad's home if you even look at the stairs too long and he thinks you're thinking about my bedroom you're a dead man." Sam grabbed his hand and led him up the kitchen steps.

The house was a fortress and a maze, certainly much larger than his own, but smaller than Nikolas and the Quartermaines. The difference was that this house felt authentically lived in. Evidence of a family were all around and unlike his brother's or Emily's homes it didn't look like servant elves ran around making things perfect every minute of every day.

Sam pointed to doorways saying what was in each room, but Lucky barely listened. He was focused on the hand that held his and watching her bounce down the hall guiding him to her private space. When they entered she told him to have a seat at her desk. Grabbing a clean shirt Sam popped into her bathroom to put it on. When she came back out Lucky was standing over her bed holding her Joey.

"What the heck is this?" He asked.

"You be nice mister. It's my Joey. He's a kangaroo. Did we fail animal recognition in kindergarten?" She mocked.

"He looks like he's seen a better day."

"Joey and I have been through a lot over the years. And I like to snuggle with him." Sam moved closer to her new boyfriend and took the stuffed animal out of his hands and returned him to her bed. "But that was before I knew how good it felt to snuggle up with you."

Bending down to plant another kiss on her freshly glossed lips Lucky took note of how close they were to her bed. He kept trying to clear his head and keep those thoughts at bay, but she was aggressively pursuing his mouth and it started to feel real natural to run his hand underneath her shirt. Feeling his hands directly on her flesh gave Sam all sorts of warm tingly stirrings below the equator.

"Sam, let's go. Mr. C. said he called and that you'd be ready. Is everything alright?" From the sound of his voice Sam could tell that Max was mid-landing on the front steps.

Lucky's hands dropped and Sam ran to her door to answer the bodyguards call before he found cause to come to her room.

"I had to change my shirt Max, I'll be right down."

Panic was all over his face and Sam started to giggle. "Don't get scared now. Look, give me a head start, when I get down the front steps and you hear the door close you go down the kitchen steps and back across the patio."

"And you're sure no one's gonna take a shot at me?"

"No… I mean yes… no one's gonna take a shot at you."

"You don't seem that certain."

"I am. Oh, crap your shoes. Well, just move quickly and let's pray Max hasn't gone into the living room yet."

Lucky was doing more than praying. He did not want the burly guard using him for a punching bag. Sam grabbed her bag and went to the door. Then she ran back to place another kiss on Lucky's lips. Wow, she thought this day is finishing so much better than it started.

"Call me later tonight okay." He said as she slid out the door. Taking a chance that someone other than Sam would see it Lucky left her a note on her desk.

_Sam,_

_Thanks for an amazing afternoon. Can't wait to hear your voice tonight and see you tomorrow._

_Lucky. _

Doing as he had been instructed Lucky listened for the front door to close and then jogged down the kitchen stairs into the great room grabbed his sneakers and crossed the patio. When he got off of the property he stopped by a tree to lace up. Taking off down the hill to the path his car was on relief they hadn't gotten caught washed over him, but he knew that if they had it would've been worth it.


	15. Visits & Visitors

Holy forgot the disclaimer: Don't own 'em; never have; not gaining any monetary perks; not my characters (except the OCs); not affiliated w/GH, ABC-Disney, etc.; Whew talk about your close calls.

When they got off of the elevator on the 10th floor of the hospital Samantha Davis Corinthos was focused on one thing and it wasn't her recuperating mother in room 1043. No, Sam was looking for her best-friend who was supposed to be volunteering that afternoon. She had so much she wanted to tell Emily and most of all thank her for. Sam had had the best day of her life and ending it with Lucky Spencer in her bedroom, even if nothing happened, was the best part of all.

"Hey Max I'll be right there I just want to leave a note for Emily, okay." Sam said.

Max didn't really care what went on in the mind of a sixteen year old girl unless it was going to somehow affect his well being. What he did care about however, was his boss' reaction to things when he was on the edge. Sonny was pretty much over the edge and hanging on by his finger-nails at this point. The steely mob boss was exceptionally snappy and violently demanding since his wife went into the hospital. All of his men had been dealing around him through Jason for the last two days, but when he found out it only pissed him off more. He had been making on the spot demands about loyalty all day.

"Sam, I don't think Mr. C. is going to see that as more important then checking on your mom. Why don't you just find Emily after your visit?" It was only a suggestion, but Max knew if he didn't get her to comply he'd be in as much trouble as she would.

"Stop worrying Max and just tell Mr. C. I'm down in the gift shop."

"Hey Max, come on!" Michael was at the end of the hallway ready to take off left, so Max made the choice to go with the younger of the siblings and to let his older charge dig her own way out of whatever she was about to get into.

Sam reached across the desk to grab a pen and note pad when her hand was swatted by someone wearing purple scrubs. "I don't care who your daddy is or how much money he donates to this hospital you don't touch things that don't belong to you young lady… you got me?"

"Yes nurse Johnson. I was just… I just wanted to leave a note for Emily she said she was volunteering on this floor today." Sam tried putting on a sweet voice and giving Epiphany her puppy dog eyes, but the duty nurse was having none of it.

"Emily is off somewhere I'm sure not working, but I'll definitely give her your message when she decides to come back from her third break. Now shouldn't you be getting down the hall to see your mother?" Epiphany walked away and Sam was about to head down the hall when she looked up and saw her father staring back at her.

Well, it was off to face the music… again. It didn't matter what she did or didn't do Sonny was on a war path and Sam was feeling too good to let him rain on her day. So, she decided to go on the offensive.

"There wasn't anything down there that I liked. I'll go to the mall tomorrow and pick her up something. So, how is she feeling now? Is she anymore alert?" Samantha linked her arm with Sonny's and kept moving down the hall toward 1043. Her father reacted exactly the way she expected which was to just stare at her. He knew something was up, but they were in front of his wife's room door and he wasn't about to make a scene.

"Hi, is there room for one more in here?" Sam said as she disengaged from her dad and slipped into the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Even though she had only been in the hospital overnight so far Alexis wasn't used to being away from her family anymore. After the twins were born she turned over most of her international legal dealings for Cassidine Industries to Stefan's other attorneys. She had a nanny, but didn't feel it was the nanny's responsibility to raise her children and she genuinely wanted to be there. She also didn't like leaving Sonny and Sam alone ever since she turned sixteen and the issue with boys had become so prevalent. Sam was pushing for more freedom and Sonny was throwing up roadblocks at every turn.

From what she could read on their faces everyone was holding up fine and would survive the next two days while she was in the hospital. Kristina was having the hardest time according to Sam when she woke up that morning and remembered her mom wasn't there she had given Leticia a hard time getting ready, but the nanny had held her own. Sonny said when Milo called to check in he said things were fine and the twins had enjoyed their trip to the museum. Alexis promised to call before bedtime, but she was sure it would be a tear filled night. Sam promised to let Krissy sleep in her room if it got to be too bad.

After about a half an hour Alexis felt the sleep coming down on her and the pain medication starting to kick in. The visit was an exception to a number of rules and was supposed to be kept brief. She had to remind her husband of this when he was about to go on a tear about how much of this hospital he kept running. Michael and Sonny exited and as Sam started to walk away from their embrace Alexis took hold of her hand.

"Is everything really alright? You know… between you and dad?"

"Mom, we're fine. It's only been one night and he spent most of it here with you. I knew he was driving you crazy when he came home last night. I did want to ask you something though." Sam said.

"Samantha what are up to now?" The healing mother wasn't so full of pain killers that she didn't smell the divide and conquer permeating from her daughter's being.

"I was just wondering if it would be alright if I slept at Emily's tomorrow night, if you come home. If you don't get discharged then could Em spend the night at the house? We sort of had plans to catch a movie and go to Kelly's with some friends. I wanted to wait to see how things went before I asked."

"Well thanks for waiting until I was out of surgery."

Alexis was teasing, but the guilty look Sam got on her face made her take the joke back immediately.

"I'm sorry baby. I was just kidding. That proves how much better I'm feeling my bad sense of humor is running wild again."

"Look, I'll talk to Sonny for you, but you know how he feels about having company at the house. You might have to settle for the movies and Kelly's minus the sleepover."

Sam tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice and off of her face, but it was hard to hide. Emily was one of the few friends she had that understood her father's "coffee" business and all of the security that went along with it and that was only because her brother was Sonny's partner. She didn't want to resent her father, but it was getting hard not to these days. He would give her the world, but he just wouldn't give her any freedom and it was becoming downright suffocating. Leaning in to kiss her mom Sam let her hand drop and walked out the door.

Alexis felt terrible as she rested her head back on her pillow. She knew how hard things were for her daughter and even though she had worked on her husband he still had his ways. He wanted the same little girl who thought he hung the moon. Unfortunately that 10 year old he met was now a 16 year old who had other things on her mind besides family and making her daddy happy. But, she was too loopy from the meds to worry about it anymore. She'd work on loosening up the reigns more when she got her strength back. The room door clicked closed and she saw her dimpled face husband stare at their daughter, whose look was just as imposing, before shutting her eyes completely.

Sonny looked her dead in her eyes and she felt like he was reading her truths off the front of her face. Sam could hear him telling Alexis no to the outing tomorrow night before he even had the details. He'd be happy to keep me locked away in that house until I went to college she thought.

"Max is going to take you home. Leticia is ordering dinner from San Marcos it'll be there by 6:30. Make sure the twins eat something other than bread, alright? I'll be home later, once I know your mom is asleep for the night. Jason is gonna stop by to make sure things are okay." Sonny couldn't be sure, but it seemed as though her focus was everywhere but on him.

Not listening to the litany being recited Sam simply waited for the sound of his voice to stop before she gave her standard response, "Yes daddy."

"And Sam there will be no pit stops. Max is taking you straight home."

She kept staring and not responding. Why couldn't he just stop talking for five minutes? Would it kill him to not bark orders and listen to a request for once? It didn't matter she decided. He certainly wasn't going to change right in this moment and if Alexis had any chance of selling her request then she had to play the good girl.

"I'll see you when you get home. Should I put some dinner up for you and Uncle Jason?"

"No, just take care of your brother and the twins."

Taking Michael's hand Sam walked away. Max was on their heels and could sense a shift in his young charge's energy. He could only imagine what it was like to live in this life as a child of Sonny Corinthos. Most of the guys who worked for Sonny didn't have families and year after year of service to his volatile employer made it clear why. This was no life for children.

Emily noticed her friend coming around the corner and went bouncing over to her. "Sam, hi, Epiphany said you were here, but she kept me busy at the desk so I couldn't come back to Alexis' room. How's your mom?"

Hugging her friend Sam answered, "I'm surprised she gave you the message at all. Alexis is doing well. Dr. Meadows said the surgery went perfect and she'll be home tomorrow or Sunday."

Max was hovering, not because he wanted to eavesdrop, but because it was his job. Unfortunately his job was making Sam crazy at the moment. She pulled Emily over to the couches and motioned for Max to stay put.

Emily wanted to know about their plans. "So, did you ask about tomorrow? Are we all set to go? I'll have to check with Lucky and hopefully he can get Nikolas to come along. Maybe Colbie and Jeff can come too?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun Em, but let's not finalize anything until I actually get a yes."

"Okay. You know I told Lucky all about your mom's surgery and then he disappeared. Did he find you at home all alone and sad…"

Sam cut her off. "Don't start with that, but it was really sweet and," Sam leaned in close, "he came to the house and stayed with me. It was really nice."

"Uh, is that all you're gonna give me. Come on."

Gesturing over her shoulder with her eyes only Sam indicated her inability to converse freely, "I'll call you tonight. Your brother's coming to dinner."

"Well, at least he's willing to spend time with your family because he refuses to spend any with his own." Both girls giggled at that because it was a well known and documented fact that Jason Morgan would rather eat ground glass then spend time with anyone in the Quartermaine home other than his sister and grandmother.

Sam was starting get her glow back. She let the reality of her situations at home slip from the forefront of her mind again and just enjoyed laughing with her friend. That was until Michael lost interest in the pamphlets he was reading and Max started shifting his weight and sighing loud enough for the girls to pick up on the fact that they were both ready to vacate the premises.

"Em I have to get going. If my dad comes around that corner and sees me still here talking to you he's gonna have an aneurism. What time is your shift over?"

"If Miss Elizabeth gets here on time I should be able to leave at five. She's always so wrapped up in being a senior and all that that means she hardly ever makes her shifts and when she does she's never on time." It wasn't the Emily really cared one way or another, but she didn't like being taken advantage of just because she was a lowly sophomore. Elizabeth always apologized for holding her up, but then she'd end it with a comment on how busy it was when you were a senior and getting ready to make such big life changes. All Emily thought was…blah, blah, blah, whatever.

"Well, just leave and if she's late let Epiphany deal with her. I'm sure she knows exactly how to get Lizzie to straighten up and act right. Well, if you can, come to the house and hang out. I'm outta here, have fun and call me later." Sam walked past the imposing guard and pushed the elevator button.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone had retired to their own space to do their own thing and Sam was happy for the down time. Dinner was fine minus a few hair raising moments with the twins, a flying meatball and slight choking incident. She and Michael cleaned up the kitchen while Leticia cleaned up the twins. Max had gone back to the hospital when Milo got back to the house. With Jason on his way to pick up some paperwork, which was code for making sure Sam and Michael weren't running the guards or Leticia, things needed to stay on an even keel.

Not wanting to work in her room Sam was spread across Sonny's desk with all sorts of school work that was being completely ignored. She had found Lucky's note and they had been texting most of the night. Emily was being watched like a hawk by Nurse Johnson so she said she couldn't text again until her shift was completely over. That had been more than two hours ago, but she hadn't heard back from her friend yet.

Her last message to Lucky said brb. There was all sorts of commotion at the front door. Swinging open the double doors she watched Milo attempt to explain why the two young beauties couldn't come in the house.

"Milo, it's cool. Jason's coming over later to pick up some papers from daddy and Emily's his sister it'll be fine trust me." Sam then directed her focus to the other brunette in front of the guard.

"Elizabeth Webber what are doing at my house?" She asked.

It was a legitimate question Liz thought. It certainly wasn't to be friends or to convey any genuine sympathy for her mother's illness, but Liz would never admit that to her archenemy. The only reason she came to the imposing house on the hill was to see Jason Morgan. When Emily said she was coming and that her very sexy older brother would be there Liz weaseled an invitation from Emily.

"Epiphany got all bent out of shape because I was late again and told me not to bother to stay. Whatever, I'm only doing the volunteering to make my grams happy which hopefully will translate into a car as a graduation present. I mean I was only late because I'm trying to finish my application entry to the art academy and …"

"Oh, my God, that so isn't answering my question!"

Emily dove in before things exploded before they got across the threshold. "Liz wanted to hang out and I told her I was coming here to keep you company since your mom was in the hospital and she asked if she could tagalong. We brought pizza and chips."

"More importantly we brought chocolate." Liz chimed in. "And I never tagalong. Consider it missionary duty."

"I guess all the other members of the snatch-squad had dates?" Sam turned and walked back into the study. She glanced at the desk and saw her phone sliding across it vibrating. Picking it up she responded to Lucky's text and told him she had company. He reminder her to try to be civil to Liz and said he'd call later.

Liz ignored the last comment and gave the cute guard a smile over her shoulder. She suspected like everyone else in town why there was so much security around the Corinthos family, but as long as they were this hot who cared about the danger.

In a matter of seconds the girls had music playing, the patio doors open and had taken over the space. They only had to run Michael out twice and then kept checking to make sure he wasn't listening on the stairs. Liz and Sam kept the bitchy comments at bay for the most part, but Emily stayed on the look out for things that could change the unspoken evening truce.

Suddenly the music went off. When the girls looked turned to look in the room from the patio they saw why. Emily was the first to run over.

"Jase, I didn't think you were coming it was getting so late." She threw her arms around her brother and stretched up to hug him.

From across the room Liz called out, "Hi Jase."

"It's Jason and you are?" He asked face as stony as it would be if he were in the midst of a confrontation.

"This is our friend Elizabeth. You remember her from Kelly's and I volunteer with her at the hospital." Emily answered.

"What's she doing here?" The question was more directed at Sam and she knew why.

Coming across the room finally Sam went over and greeted her surrogate uncle and tried to explain. "We're just catching up on some school work I missed and listening to music. No big deal. No boys. We stayed downstairs."

Jason didn't want to embarrass the teenager or get all over parental on her, but he knew his partner and his partners temper. Emily was one thing, but this Elizabeth was a completely different story and he needed to get her out of there quickly. "Sam, you know Sonny will have a fit with you having company with him and Alexis out of the house. I'm guessing he doesn't know. Don't make me the bad guy here; you know they have to go."

"Uncle Jason…"

"It's not working Sam." Jason walked to the desk and took out his key. He unlocked the draw bottom left and sat back going through files looking for what he needed. The room was quiet as he waited for the shuffling of bags being gathered and goodbyes being said. Those sounds didn't come. However, when he looked up he saw a pair of blue eyes that mirrored his own looking down at him.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"That's usually my line to you when you come into Kelly's. Did you want some pizza or anything? We have, like, half a pie left and the cutie at the door turned us down flat." Elizabeth purred.

Jason was his usual stoic self and got up from the desk and walked over to his sister who was talking with Sam behind the sofa.

"I have what I came for so get your stuff together and I'll give you a ride home."

"Aren't you on your bike Jase? I can just call Reginald. I mean he dropped us off so he'll pick us up."

Sam didn't say a word. She didn't want to put Jason in an awkward position any more than she did Milo earlier, but she was asserting her independence and decision making and she didn't see one good reason why the girls shouldn't stay. Liz and Emily weren't completely clear about the unspoken exchange taking place between their hostess and Jason, but they knew enough to stay out of it.

Squaring his shoulders and locking eyes with his target Jason made one parting statement to Sam. "You know this is going to end badly, so be prepared."

Sam's only response was, "I'll tell daddy you got what you needed. Night Uncle Jason."

Heading for the door he was stopped by his sister who went to kiss him on the cheek before he crossed back out of the room.

As he cleared the threshold he heard the lithe brunette with the agua eyes say, "Night Jase!" He wasn't sure what that was all about, but he did recognize flirting when he saw it. The thought immediately left his mind because that girl was in high school and most certainly off limits.

"Okay, so what was that all about? Emily your brother is super HOT, but a major buzz kill." Liz noted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jason thought Sonny was too strict sometimes and he really didn't see a big deal in what the girls were doing, but he did not want his little sister on the receiving end of one of his partner's tirades. He could only hope that both Sam and Emily took his hints and wrapped up their impromptu party sooner rather than later. To that end he spoke with the less seasoned of the Giambetti brothers.

"Look, that little get together should be breaking up soon. Make sure the girls get home and do not tell Sonny or Max anything unless they ask a direct question. With Alexis in the hospital Sonny doesn't need the unnecessary stress. Don't think spilling your guts will spare you. He'll still be just as angry."

Milo had no problem agreeing if it meant avoiding Mr. C's wrath.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jason just wasn't expecting to see us is all. He's plenty fun if you know him. Look I should probably call Reginald it is getting late."

Sam started cleaning up because even though she felt she made her point by not caving into Jason she wasn't ready to push her luck and have Sonny humiliate her in front of Elizabeth. She didn't worry about Emily as much, because when it came to inappropriate outburst her family took the lead in that category.

"I'll ask Milo to have one of the guys drive you. It'll be quicker." Sam offered up.

Elizabeth wasn't dumb and she suspected the bum rush she was getting was motivated by Jason's visit and could be tied into the guard Milo's weird behavior from earlier. "You two are being freaks now say what you're avoiding. Samantha are you not allowed to have company when mommy and daddy are out?"

"Liz don't start." Emily was tossing things in her bag and gathering up trash that Sam was taking into the kitchen. She'd have to remember to put it out in the cans. There were way too many junk food contraband containers to explain and too much extra trash.

"For your information Emily is like family and always welcomed. You were the uninvited guest and I've done my turn on the polite wheel and now I want you to go. No big secret mystery, so sorry to disappoint. And for the record I can have anyone over I want anytime I want. It's my home not a prison."

"With all the guards ya could've fooled me." Liz retorted.

"Well, that truce lasted longer than I thought it would. Say goodnight Liz it's time for us to go."

As the girls got closer to the closed double doors they could hear his voice. They could hear the irritation in his voice and Emily wasn't sure how her friend wanted to handle things.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Through the door, "I want to know why you're in front of the door and why the hell they're closed. Who's in there? Did Jason already leave?"

"Um, Mr. C. Jason just left and…" Milo was stumbling through his explanations.

"Okay, so move Milo." The young guard stepped aside and said a silent prayer that he'd have his job in the next few minutes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam was losing her bravado by the millisecond. "Look just go across the patio and around to the front driveway. One of the guards will meet you down there to take you home."

"Are you crazy, these shoes are not meant for wall scaling or running down driveways. I came in the front door and I'm leaving the same way." Elizabeth knew something was about to go down and she had no intention on missing it. She wanted to be able to report back to the rest of her girls later.

"You're absolutely right young lady," Sonny said as the doors swung open. He captured his daughter's gaze and she wondered if this was what a stroke felt like.

"Hi Mr. C, we were just leaving. I heard that Ms. Davis was doing much better. That's great news. My grandmother wanted me to pass on her well wishes for a speedy recovery." Turning to Liz, "we should get going."

Sonny strode across the room never breaking eye contact, "Samantha introduce me to your friend."

"Of course, I'm sorry, daddy this is Elizabeth Webber. She volunteers at the hospital with Emily and goes to PCHS with us. Her grandparents are Steve and Audrey Hardy." She was not optimistic that her nerves weren't coming through in her voice.

"Jeez, Sam, he wanted to know my name not my autobiography, nice to meet you Mr. Corinthos." Liz was gathering ammo at every turn. This had turned out better than she had expected. Not only was Jason Morgan a hottie, but up close Sam's stepfather was a looker too.

"Are you girls sure you're ready to go? Don't let me run you off." Sonny walked to the bar and poured a glass of water.

"It's late and we should get going. I was just about to call Reginald." Emily said.

"Nonsense, Milo, will take you home." Hearing his name the guard perked up a bit. He was optimistic that this assignment meant further employment.

Without turning around Sonny's voice reached out to his daughter. "Well, walk your friends out Sam. Goodnight girls."

At the door Elizabeth got in her final jab. "Thanks for a most interesting and enlightening evening Sam. It was definitely worth the trip."

Emily leaned in to hug her best-friend and whispered. "He didn't seem that angry. Maybe it's a good sign."

Sam offered up a strained giggle. Once the door was closed she tried to compose herself in preparation for what she knew was going to happen. But when she walked back into the study Sonny was nowhere to be found. That was odd the nervous teen thought. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth she quickly finished cleaning behind the second round of company she'd had that day. Locking the patio doors and turning off the lights Sam took to the stairs and wondered what awaited her atop the landing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Most of the hall lights were out and the only one hanging about was Michael. He had the sleaziest look on his face and Sam knew whatever he was up to would end up costing her.

"Where's daddy?" She asked.

"I figured he was the last person you wanted to see." Michael followed his sister into her room.

"Get out! I'm serious I am in no mood." Sam hissed.

"I don't know why. First Lucky and then your friends I'd think you'd be in a great mood. I mean I love it when I have friends over… oh, but that's right I never have friends over because dad doesn't like us having a bunch of people running through the house."

"What are you talking about? Lucky was not here."

"I bet if you say it like that to dad he'll believe you and won't give this note a second thought." Michael was waving a piece of paper in front of her face, but Sam still had no clue what he was talking about or how he knew about Lucky being there.

"Whatever Michael either tell me or get out." Sam got in her brother's face and peered down at him. What she couldn't figure out was why he wasn't backing off. Then she thought maybe he does have something. So she reached for the paper in his hand, but he saw it coming and effectively dodged her.

"You can look, but not touch." Michael held the paper out to her with both hands.

Once she focused in on the page and recognized the handwriting her heart sank. It was the note Lucky had written her. The note that had given her joy and excitement was now filling her with dread. It wasn't until her father filled her doorway that the dread gave way to fear. She was in it up to her neck with no real defense or way out.

"Goodnight Michael, give whatever it is back to your sister and clear out." Sonny said.

"This? Oh, it's not hers. It's just some work she corrected for me. Thanks sis. 'Night." Michael left the room.

Both Sam and Sonny's blood was boiling, but for completely different reasons. Father and daughter stared at one another not saying anything. Apparently no one wanted the first word.


	16. Another Shift In Focus

_**Proper Disclaimer:**_

_**I am not now nor have I ever been associated, in any form or fashion, with ABC/Disney/General Hospital… the writers or actors.**_

_**Read, enjoy, review….**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, so what do you do when you know you're in trouble and you know that whatever heinous punishment that is about to be leveled on you is probably unjust in the broad skim of things, but very reasonable under the letter of the "law" because you knew the rules and willing broke them?

It wasn't that Sam didn't think Sonny would be angry. She actually knew he would be the minute she convinced Milo to let the girls stay. She knew how furious her dad would be and if he knew about Lucky being in her room that afternoon, well let's just say that anger would be the least of his emotions. Regardless, if she didn't assert herself a little now he'd be calling all the shots until she finally got out of this asylum. What she couldn't understand was why her father had turned on her. He was seeing danger at every turn and smothering her with rules, guards, security, and being under his watchful eye. At this point if it wasn't for missing Lucky and Emily she would beg to be sent to boarding school. Maybe there she could finally get some freedom.

Sonny stood at the door with an entirely different set of thoughts running through his mind. He had come upstairs with a very specific intent. That was to avoid losing his temper with Samantha. His daughter was out of control and it just wasn't something he could deal with right now. There were missing shipments, disloyal men, missing money, an ex-wife running amok in his casino, a current wife in the hospital, and the loss of a baby that frankly were already occupying his every waking moment and a hormonal spoiled 16-year-old running wild he did not need. He'd promised his wife less than an hour ago that he would have a heart to heart with their daughter and explain why company at the house wasn't a great idea, but that she could go out tomorrow night with her friends. He was going for the compromise, until he walked in and found her wrapping up an unauthorized party.

"So, go ahead let me have it. I know you're furious. Just don't take it out on Milo or Jason I let the girls in and I asked them to stay. If you're gonna blow this out of proportion with anyone then it might as well be me." Sam stood her ground and watched her father's face turn red. Her intent was to go down swinging.

Sonny was so close to leaping across the room at her she had no idea. "I don't need your permission to blow anything out of proportion! As a matter of fact since I'm the parent the only one who needs permission in this room is you. Which makes me ask, what the hell were you thinking about having company without clearing it with me first?"

"Oh, I don't know I thought for once I'd do something normal like ask my friends over, have them say yes and enjoy my evening. So much for that…"

"You know what young lady if I were you I wouldn't push my luck. Do not mistake my calmness for acceptance. I have calls I need to make. Get ready for bed and I'll be back up. And Samantha you better have a shift in attitude by then." Sonny turned and walked to the door being stopped by her comment, one she thought was made under her breath.

"Sure I'll just stay awake waiting to be punishment…"

His sharp pivot matched his words. "¡Usted hará como le dicen!" Then her door slammed shut.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_You will do what you are told! _

His words rang in her ears along with the sound of splintering wood as her door slammed. Her courage came in waves, the last one having been exhausting. Taking out her pajamas Sam made quick business of changing her clothes and then went in to pull her hair into a ponytail, wash her face and brush her teeth. She wasn't sure if the sleep was coming on her because it had been a long day or if her body was determined to defy her father too. Either way when she looked at her clock and realized it was nearly eleven she let out a sigh at the thought of waiting up for Sonny to come and yell at her some more.

She wanted to call Lucky or Emily, but decided that might not be the smartest choice for her father to come in and witness. She did send a number of frantic texts both responding back-to-back. Finally, Emily said she had an early rehearsal and Lucky had a swim meet, so saying goodnight they both told her they hoped to see her tomorrow.

Finally she made another call and prayed it was picked up.

"Mom, were you sleeping? I'm sorry… I know… no Krissy is fine… I don't know, Sonny checked on her… I didn't really get a chance… now you're mad at me? Leticia was with her upstairs… they had popcorn and watched a video… that's why I'm calling… Emily came by with Elizabeth Webber… No I don't like her… she invited herself… I didn't… yes… yes… but don't you think that's unfair? Yes the rules are clear… It wasn't that big of a deal… No, he didn't… downstairs making calls… very… a little… but he was being so unreasonable… oh, I didn't know that… I guess he's going to change his mind now, huh? Nothing… listening to music and eating pizza… upstairs… no… I sort of demanded he let them stay… I'm sorry about that and I took responsibility… yes… so can… but… he's furious… I mean seriously ticked off… he slammed my door… I do… I know… it's not fair… yes ma'am… I will… love you too, 'night." Sam closed her cell phone and sat at her desk to chronicle the day in her journal before this conversation with Sonny and after.

Half a page in there was a knock on her door. "Come in." She answered.

Sam closed her journal and shoved it in the top drawer of her desk. She swiveled in her chair and faced the door as it opened. Remembering what her mother had said and the warning that came with it took her attitude down by half.

Standing in the doorway the weary father of four dragged his hand across his forehead. He had convinced Marty not to send Carly packing for at least another month. It seemed that the call where Marty gave the ultimatum, that it was him or the ex-wife, came more frequently now. Then Jason called to confirm that he'd found the missing money and receipts. Now a decision had to be made regarding someone they both hoped would be with the organization for a long time. He kept thinking that everyone wanted and no one was willing to give.

"Ilo siento daddy." Sam got up and stood in front of her fuming father who she noticed looked like he aged since he left her room.

Gesturing toward her bed Sonny responded by saying, "sit down."

"This has to stop Sammie. I don't want anymore apologies or attempts at making it right. You know what's expected of you and you need to get back to doing it. Tonight crossed the line. The guards and Leticia are not your personal servants. You don't make demands of them and you don't ask them to disobey my orders in favor of yours."

"Yes, sir." Sam had picked up that haggard looking marsupial and was rubbing his ear.

"You broke your word and that is completely unacceptable. Míreme. You promised your mother that you'd take care of Krissy and instead you sat downstairs and never checked on her once. Leticia said she cried for you and your mother for an hour."

"Well, I was in the house. Why didn't Leticia just bring her down to me? I would have handled it. I didn't tell Leticia not to disturb me or anything like that, not once. The only one I ran out of the room at all was Michael and that's because he was being a pest."

"You're trying to justify your behavior? There is no excuse because you should have been watching that movie with her and reading to her and comforting her they way you said you would. I am so disappointed in you. Once again you chose your immediate wants over what was best for the family. I'm not okay with that at all." Sonny got up from the end of the bed and crossed the room to his daughter's desk. He had to put some distance between them.

Thinking about what he was saying was making Sam feel bad. She was selfish she thought. She had taken a stand to have Elizabeth Webber in her house what had she been thinking. Krissy was so important to her. Samantha loved her little sister, even when she was being a 5-year-old terror. Knowing she had cried herself to sleep was hurting her heart. "I'll make it up to Krissy and mom, I promise."

"Please don't… don't make anymore promises tonight, your word has proven to be unreliable at best."

Wow, Sam took a deep breath that was harsh. Maybe he was right, maybe this time sorry wasn't enough.

"You know your mother talked me into letting you go with your friends tomorrow. She said that you couldn't prove that you could be trusted if we never let you doing anything. She's gonna regret telling me that now."

"I guess you changed you mind about that and I'm not leaving the house tomorrow." Sam was defeated.

"Oh, you'll probably leave the house, but that'll be up to Kristina. You'll be spending the day making it up to your sister. You're going to do whatever she wants and be her new best-friend for the whole day."

"Is that my punishment?" If there was more she just wanted to get it over with.

"Do you hear yourself? I said your sister was hurt by what you did and you just want to move on to when you can… what go out with your friends again or have some more of them running through the house."

"I said I was sorry about Krissy, but I'm hardly five and we weren't running through the house. Emily is Jason's sister. Elizabeth is Steve and Audrey Hardy's granddaughter. There not random girls I picked up on the docks. I broke one stupid rule." Things were escalating again. All of Alexis' coaching had gone out the window. Her voice was rising and shaking.

"You better lower your voice, right now. That one rule could be the difference between the life you know and a very different scenario. You're 16 now Samantha and you understand the sensitive nature of my business. I decide what risks are taken not you. Who comes in and out of this house is part of that whether you think it should be or not." He matched her tone measure for measure.

"But daddy…."

"I'm done having this conversation. Go to sleep Samantha because Leticia has instructions to deliver Kristina to your room the minute she wakes up. Goodnight." Sonny crossed and turned out the lights in the room this time gently closing the door too exasperated for much else.

Sliding back on the bed Sam slipped under the covers and didn't cry, as expected, but instead really thought about what Sonny had said. Holding on to her Joey she recalled all the things she loved about her day, but she kept coming back to her sister and thinking about the fact that she had spent the night crying. He was right she promised to be there and she wasn't. There was no way around that fact. The other notion that gave her pause and drove sleep further and further away from her was the idea that she was old enough to take a hard look at her daddy's business. When sleep finally overtook her Sam couldn't get the certainty out of her head that most coffee importers didn't need to carry a gun to work everyday. Could something reckless that she did really put her entire family's future in jeopardy?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, I don't know where those hands have been." Taking hold of the tiny wrist attached to the probing finger that was pulling her eyelid up Sam addressed her sister.

"Morning Sammie, daddy said you were taking care of me today. He said we were gonna spend the whole day together and no boys." Krissy climbed up into her sister's bed and snuggled close to her side. She was wearing pink princess pajamas and her hair was absolutely wild. That also meant it was absolutely tangled and would be hell to do.

"Yes we are going to hang out today. Did you eat breakfast?"

"No. Sammie will you make French toast for me." It was Kristina's favorite breakfast… mostly because of the ton of powder sugar she loved all over it.

Giving it split second consideration Sam said. "I have a better plan. Why don't we go to Kelly's and have Grandpa Mike make some for us. He taught me and daddy how to make them, so his are even better than mine." The little girl's eyes lit up.

"Yay! I love going to Grandpa Mike. He lets me have whip cream too."

Sam jumped out of bed surprised with the brilliance of the plan forming in her head. There was a way to rid the guilt, comply with her father and see her friends and it all hinged on French toast.

Running into the hall she called out to see who was still left in the house. It was just a little before eight and as expected everyone was gone. Leticia was at Michael's game with Morgan and had probably taken Milo with her. That was if the poor guy still had a job. Odds were in his favor because Sonny had trust issues and would rather chew him out and make his life miserable for a few days then break in someone new. Sonny and Max were at the hospital without a doubt which left either Logan or Danny as her personal escort. Easy choice… Danny. He teased her a lot, but he was more big brother and less completely trigger happy crazy. He also wasn't as committed to impressing Sonny with his ability to follow orders.

"Okay kiddo lets get you cleaned up. And we have got to do something with this hair. What do you do sleep standing on your head?" That garnered giggles as the little one took off running down to her room to pick out something to wear.

Sam grabbed her phone and sent out a few texts. Brilliant she thought… shear brilliance. "Wait for me squirt!"


	17. Sister Time

_**Proper Disclaimer:**_

_**I am not now nor have I ever been associated, in any form or fashion, with ABC/Disney/General Hospital… the writers or actors.**_

_**Read, enjoy, review….**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

She screamed and cried, she kicked and hollered like someone was murdering her and then she just got plum tuckered out and surrendered to the inevitable. Kristina Davis Corinthos was sitting in a chair in front of her bed with her head slumped down and soft gurgling noises escaping her cute little mouth. Sam was finally finishing up the hair nightmare that had started nearly an hour ago. It started in the bath and ended with a brush being hurled at her by a 5 year old. Thank the goddess she was good at sports or she'd have one heck of a bruise to explain. She wasn't as fast when Krissy came at her shins though. Damn those little kid shoes! Krissy had insisted on getting dressed first and then had made three costume changes until Sam put her foot down and said she was wearing what she had on last. They had run around the room until her hair had all but dried out again and that only made the job harder. She had used detangle spray and water and once she got past the… let's just cut it solution… she hunkered down and was finally in the home stretch. It was straight again and in two very cute pigtails that was the most reasonable of the request the little girl had made.

Leaving her there and hoping she didn't fall out of the chair and onto the floor Sam darted to her room to change and get herself ready. It was already after nine and if she didn't hurry she would have to deal with everyone being back at the house. Checking her cell phone she picked up messages and sent out responses. As she was adding gloss to her lips she heard the little feet approach her door. There was only carpet in the bedrooms. Sonny hadn't wanted anything covering the hard wood floors, which made sneaking around the fortress nearly impossible. She and Michael had been busted on too many occasions to count creeping down to the kitchen for snacks.

"You left me." Krissy whined.

"Hey you fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you up and then have you fall asleep in your French toast. You ready?" Sam grabbed her purse and her sister's hand and headed downstairs. When they got there she used the phone on her dad's desk to call out to the guards at the front gate. Of course she got Logan, that over eager oaf, but asked him to send Danny up to the house. Once he figured out nothing was wrong and that she just needed a ride into town he was oh too happy to pass on the babysitting job. What a freak she thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sammie girl, what are guys doing here?" Mike came from behind the counter and greeted his granddaughters. Picking up Krissy he spun her around and gave her a kiss before leaning down to plant a kiss on the eldest cheek.

"Hi grandpa, Krissy wanted me to make her French toast this morning and I told her that no one makes it better than you, so Danny brought us."

Mike put Kristina down and Sam proceeded to hang up their things. Danny stayed outside per Sam's request, not demand… she made sure he felt comfortable about the idea, because she didn't want to give Sonny any reason to flip out again.

The girls headed into the kitchen to help out and Sam bid her time until her friends showed up. Cooking with grandpa Mike was more fun with than with Sonny because he didn't mind if it got messy. He also didn't make you clean as you went or keep things in so much order. They both sang though, super old songs that Sam only recognized because they were always the same. It must subconscious she thought. They were songs her grandma Adela used to sing in the kitchen and she'd heard about them from her father many times.

By the time they were done Krissy was covered in powered sugar and Sam and Mike had both dodged the whip cream spray as Krissy attempted to cover all three plates with fluffy white puffs of sweetness. They carried the plates out to a table and Mike followed with juice and strawberries to balance out all the sugar with an ounce of nutrition. The diner was practically empty since the breakfast rush was long over. Eating was more fun with grandpa too. Krissy hummed while she ate, which drove both Alexis and Sonny crazy, and she never reached for a strawberry and Mike didn't push. She wasn't exactly clear on all the details of the strain between Sonny and Mike, but Sam thought her surrogate grandpa was the best. When he offered to help get Krissy cleaned back up Sam was happy to bus the table and put the dishes behind the counter in case an actual paying customer came in. When she looked up from the counter a smile spread across her face.

"Lucky, what are you doing here?" They locked eyes in a knowing manner and then she noticed his trailing entourage. Luke and Lulu were in tow.

"Don't tell me Corinthos is making you sling hash now as a punishment?" Luke bellowed from across the diner.

Sam came around and greeted everyone with a sly grin. "Mr. Spencer, hi."

"Darling call me Luke I'm no gentleman." He picked up Lulu and said they'd be back.

"What did that mean? And what are they doing here with you? I thought the idea was to sneak a few minutes together alone." Sam tugged his hand and took Lucky over to the corner table in front of the jukebox. She figured why make Danny's spying any easier.

"It's his diner. It wasn't like I could exactly tell him no. Besides my mom had an emergency down at deception and my dad doesn't cook, at least not well, so this was the only chance of Lulu getting a decent meal. I thought Kristina was with you?" They hadn't let go of one another's hand yet.

"Krissy is out back with Mike getting cleaned up, so are you stuck playing fun family outing all day?" God how this boy made her come undone.

"No, please I'd last longer with that than my dad. He's just feeding Lulu and then dropping her off to my Aunt Bobbie's. I'm free and along for the food only. Well, the food and the company." Lucky leaned across the table and kissed her soft on the lips. Sam's eyes closed and then popped open at the sound of the voice behind her.

"Now see Cowboy, that's a move that could get a bullet in your back." Luke interrupted. Lucky just scowled at him and sat back in his chair. Luke pulled up a chair and turned it around to sit with the back of it resting against the table. Then he continued.

"You look so much like Natasha. How is that mother of yours doing? Lucky told Laura and me about the surgery. I'll have to send some flowers. Actually Laura will 'cause I'm lousy at remembering that sort of thing."

"Mom's fine, but please don't mention the surgery in front of Kristina. She and Morgan don't know she's in the hospital they think she's on a trip." Sam started looking around noticing the absence of both little girls.

"Take it easy no big bad evil has swooped down on them. Mike has the girls out back earning their keep and hopefully getting some food into LeslyLu. So, what are you two up to today? I'm guessing this was no chance meeting." Luke held their gaze with a mischievous grin of his own.

"Oh, we're not up to… I mean we… I didn't expect to see…." Sam decided she needed to work on her lying skills more purposefully.

"Relax. I'm not gonna rat you out. I remember what it's like to be young and to break a few rules."

"That's because you're still breaking them dad." Lucky teased.

"So true, speaking of which that is why I need Natasha to return my phone calls. Maybe I'll just go see her in the hospital while she's a captive audience." Luke stood and put his chair back and started heading for the door when both teenagers called out to him for different reasons.

"Luke!"

"Dad!"

Turning back to them he looked perplexed. "You know a lesser man might've been startled with all that screaming. What's up?"

Lucky said, "Aren't you forgetting Lulu? I thought you were taking her to Aunt Bobbie's."

"Oh yeah, would you see if she'll pick her up or could you take her over there for me. Tell Barbara Jean that your mom will be by to get her when she gets back from the city."

Sam said, "And Luke if you see Sonny could you maybe… well you know... not tell…."

"Don't worry kido I haven't seen you two or that kiss. Later guys and stay out of trouble, well find a little bit." He parted with those words and went off to do whatever it was Luke Spencer did that usually resulted in him needing legal representation.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam was having a great day. Breakfast was a hit and Krissy and Lulu had hit it off fabulously even though Lulu was a few years older. When Lucky called his aunt she told him that she got called in to do surgery and wouldn't be able to take her niece for a few more hours. This meant a slight shift in plans, but nothing to really worry about. A quick call to Emily and the new meeting place was established. They would take the kids to the Cineplex in the mall to see the latest animated film to kill a few hours. Em had reached everyone and they all agreed it wasn't what they had in mind, but that it could still be fun. Jeff and Colbie picked up Emily and, to Sam's great disappointment, Elizabeth. Nikolas was meeting them there. He wasn't a fan of public film houses, but he enjoyed doing things that made Emily happy. Danny was a willing chauffeur for Sam, Lucky and the little girls. He didn't even think of clearing it with his boss. As far as he knew the standard rule applied he was there to protect not to spy and it didn't seem like anyone was trying anything shady at all. He wasn't thrilled about the cartoon, but it beat sitting at the gate to Greystone with Logan Hayes.

The teens weren't at all hampered by the presence of the two kids. They each plied them with candy to go with the jumbo popcorn Lucky bought for them to share. Seating arrangements were the next order of business. Elizabeth never made a play to sit with Lucky, which surprised Sam so much she almost fell in the aisle. Making sure the girls would be able to see the row filled out with Luck on the aisle, Sam, Kristina, Lulu, Elizabeth, Emily, Nikolas, Colbie and Jeff. Lurking in the far back right of the theatre was Danny.

The girls laughed out loud at the singing and dancing forest animals. None of the teens got as much out of the storyline, but there were a few funny moments. Lucky spent most of the movie watching Sam and how she attended to her sister and his. She was amazing with the girls. They shared their jumbo drink and popcorn and despite the fact that he hated diet anything he was happy to just be sipping from the same straw. Sam had her head resting on his shoulder and their hands were intertwined. Emily and Elizabeth whispered through most of the movie and Colbie and Jeff needed to get a room. Poor Nikolas was bored to tears.

"Not exactly what you thought today would look like, huh?" Sam whispered up to Lucky.

"We're here together, so it's exactly what I wanted today to look like." He answered tipping his head down to kiss her. He was rubbing his arm and let out a laugh when he felt slick fingers sliding up and down his hand.

"Don't you think you should use a napkin before I'm covered in butter?" He teased his date.

"What?" Sam was totally confused.

"Let me see your hands." She obliged and they both let out a giggle when they heard Krissy's request.

"I need a napkin Sammie." Her big sister pulled a few off the stack shoved into the armrest between her and Lucky. Then she took his hand in hers and wiped the back of his hand which was dotted with oil.

Holding hands still Lucky brought hers close to his face and kissed her delicate appendage all over. And Sam got that warm sensation that she was having more and more each time he was around her. Just then her cell phone vibrated. Wanting to ignore it she quickly abandoned that fool idea remembering she was with her sister and that it could be important.

"I better take this outside." She passed Danny and he stood to follow, but she stopped him indicating he should stay inside the theatre with Krissy.

"Hello… mom… yes of course she's with me… she's five I wouldn't ditch her… I will… Danny's with us… not exactly… is he there with you? No you don't have to… okay, well I better get back inside… we'll call when the movie lets out. Love you too." The conversation was weird even for Alexis. Maybe it was the meds she was on. Whatever Sam thought and went back inside to finish the movie.

As she tried to reclaim her seat she found the girls had shifted down and now she was stuck sitting next to Elizabeth. Great, first phone call interruptus and now a round of musical chairs that ended with her elbow to elbow with the perky cheerleader, what started out as perfect was rapidly sliding into odd.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

By the time they all got out of the movie both girls were spent. Nothing like coming down from a sugar high to send two kids crashing into a deep slumber. Sam watched as Lucky loving picked up his sister and how she wrapped her arms and legs around him to get comfortable. There was no way she could even think about picking up Kristina, so Sam waved at Danny and had him come and lift her from the movie seat.

As the group dispersed Emily cornered Samantha. "I don't know how you pulled this off, but I think everyone had a great time."

Sam laughed tilting her head toward Nikolas. "Everyone? I don't think he would agree, but I must say he was a good sport. How in the world did Liz end up with us today?"

"Thanks for being nice. When we left your place last night she said she didn't want to go home so she spent the night with me and well, I couldn't just dump her."

Elizabeth and Colbie had stepped into the bathroom, so Sam felt safe continuing. "I'm surprised she hasn't been up Lucky's butt the whole time. What gives?"

"What gives is her latest obsession which happens to be my brother."

"Mr. Kill-joy… isn't that what she called him? Jason will never be into a high school girl."

"I told her that and she pointed out that she'd only be in high school a few more months and then she'd be free game."

Both girls paused on this statement for a moment and then in unison said, "Ew!" Then burst out laughing.

When Liz and Colbie came back out they gathered at the door to the theatre to decide where their day would take them next. Riding at Wyndemere was quickly vetoed when Nikolas mentioned that Stefan was home. Going back to Kelly's was redundant and with Edward home the Quartermaines' was an equally bad choice. They decided to head down to the pier to hang out. Nikolas agreed to go for the meal, but didn't even get the concept of just hanging out doing nothing, but Emily was thrilled that he was coming at all. Sam couldn't really mock her friend because she was the same way when it came to Lucky. Unfortunately both she and Lucky had to skip the rest of the afternoon plans because of babysitting details.

"That was my Aunt Bobbie she's still at the hospital and can't take Lulu, so I have to take her home. Sorry guys, but Luke is no where to be found and my mom's still in the city."

"Why don't you let us give you a ride? Danny already has the car out front with Krissy knocked out." Sam offered.

"Sounds good," Lucky answered not believing how much he was starting to fall for this girl. He had every reason to back off, but one reason to keep being drawn in… her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They pulled up in front of the Spencer home and no one made a move to exit the SUV. Krissy had woken up a few minutes before they arrived, but hadn't made a sound and Lulu was still asleep on her brother's shoulder.

"You guys could come in and hang out. My mom keeps the cookie jar stocked."

Looking at her watch Sam really was tempted to say yes, but she wasn't sure how to maneuver around Danny or Krissy. Then suddenly her little sister made the choice for her.

"Can we Sam? I want to see Lulu's dolls."

Sam was shocked, but Sonny did say she had to entertain her the way she wanted, so she was in. "I guess we can for a little while. Just so you can see her dolls."

"And have some cookies." Kristina's eyes perked up.

"And have a cookie. You've had a weeks worth of sugar already today." Sam scolded playfully.

Lucky finally opened his door and nudged Lulu up. Sam was amazed at how much more pleasantly she rose compared to her sister. When Danny Started the engine back up Sam mentioned her plans to him and he responded with the request head nod of acknowledgement. Sam didn't think anything of his lack of response, but simply hopped out of the car then helped Krissy down. When they entered the house Sam immediately fell in love with it. It was all done in these really light bright colors and was wide open with tons of windows whose shades where up in the middle of the day even with no one home.

"Hey Lu, why don't you take Kristina to get some cookies and milk, then you can show her your room." Lucky said.

"Come on Krissy that just means they want to be alone." Lulu said in answer to her brother's request.

"No kissing Sammie," was Krissy answers.

Sam could feel her cheeks flushing. This was probably a bad idea. Krissy was not good at keeping secrets at all. Sonny would know about the whole day including this pit-stop by dinner. Lucky offered to get her something to drink and while he was gone she looked at all the photos on the mantel. There was a picture of him and Emily and two dogs from when they were kids. She had heard all about the dogs from her friend and laughed when she saw the picture remembering how hard Em said it was to get Foster to stop salivating long enough to snap the shot.

"I guess Emily has told you all about our goofy adventures with those two, huh?" Lucky asked from behind her.

Taking the soda Sam said, "Thanks and yeah she mentioned a story or two. Whatever happened to him?"

"When Lulu came along he became too much extra work, so my dad gave it to an older couple he knew out in Beecher's Corner."

"You miss him?"

"Not really, well, not anymore. I was seriously depressed when he first left."

Sam rubbed his cheek saying, "don't worry I'll keep your sensitive side to myself."

"So the girls are upstairs playing what do you want to do?"

Sam kicked off her shoes and slid practically to his lap. Leaning over to deposit her glass on the end table as she came back he placed his hand on her back and she fell into a kiss that she wished would go on forever.

When she finally came up for air she answered. "How's that for starters?"

He just laughed and sat further back against the armrest pulling her on top of him. Running his hands through her hair and taking out the clip. She so knew that stopping was the better idea, but going was what her body was telling her to do. It was amazing. Sam felt like she was watching herself from the sidelines. She could also hear Fr. Coates in her head saying… _if it feels too good you probably shouldn't be doing it_. Then he did it. Lucky let his hands slide from her back and rest comfortably on her bottom. Time sort of stood still for her then. Her body responding in ways she wasn't exactly clear on, then suddenly she pushed off his chest and onto her knees.

"What?" He said clearly breathless.

"I need to go… trust me. I need to get Krissy and we need to leave."

"Hey Cowboy…" Luke Spencer barged in the door, but stopped mid-sentence when he saw the scene before him.

"Oh, my God, Mr. Spencer… Luke… I'm sorry… I was just…."

"Relax, it's cool, but you two have to work on your security issues. You have an armed guard outside with all the windows open. This is not the way I taught you to run covert ops. It is a good way to get caught though. And something tells me Sonny likes his guards just shy of trigger happy." Luke went to pull the curtains and then turned back to the two teens and said, "carry on," and exited the room.

"Is he for real? It must be a completely different world being a son. My dad would be beating you with your own arm by now."

"No, it's a completely different world being Luke Spencer's son. You sure you still want to leave?" Lucky's eyes were pleading and his hands were reaching out for her.

Just then she heard the phone in her purse ringing. Lucky reached for the bag and took out the phone for her. "Hello… I'm sorry I forgot to call you back… no Krissy fell asleep in the movies and it just slipped my mind… he never said… I was anyway, but I don't know why it would matter… yes we've met… fine… I said fine… I'm not… no you don't have to… are you coming home tomorrow… alright… I know…bye."

"Your mom again?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah, she's been trying to referee between me and my dad since that alley kiss and it's honestly not helping. She keeps trying to get me to not do or say anything that's going to make him ship me off to boarding school. She says he's under a lot of stress right now and my attitude and defiance isn't helping."

"Maybe we should back-off. I mean your mom's still in the hospital and now she says your dad is under all this stress. This sounds like a bad time to provoke him."

"I'm sixteen and we aren't doing anything wrong, so we're fine."

Lucky leaned over to kiss her. Then he stood up and went to the top of the stairs to call for the girls. Sam slipped back into her shoes and grabbed her things meeting Krissy at the foot of the stairs. They said their goodbyes and were back in the car and heading to Greystone.

"So squirt did you have fun today hanging out with me?"

"Yeah, it was fun. I like playing with Lulu. Can we go back again?"

"I'd love to go back there again. Hey, I love you Krissy and I'm sorry we don't spend a lot of time together anymore. I hope this makes up for it a little."

Kristina answered by hugging her big sister extra tight. Sam rubbed the little girls head and they made the rest of the drive in silence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Krissy went tumbling through the front door and straight up the steps to tell her twin all about her special day out with Sam. Milo was at the door and it was the first time he and Sam had seen each other since last night's incident.

"Hi Milo," Sam said.

All she got back was a head nod.

"I'm really sorry about last night. I know daddy has been ragging on you because of it, but I want you to know I totally threw myself on the sword for you."

Silence.

"Please forgive me." Sam begged.

Milo was no good at being stoic. He was no Jason or Logan. Hell he wasn't even as fearful as Max or Danny. He was a big softie on the inside and that's why he was mostly on kid duty in the Corinthos organization. "We're cool Sam and thanks for taking the heat with the boss, but he's right it's my job to say no when I know it's what he would want. You can't do that to me again… okay?"

Sam leaned over and kissed the shy guard on the cheek. "Okay Milo no more getting you in trouble with the big guy."

She watched him blush visibly. Then Michael came through the double doors proclaiming, "You are in it up to your neck dude."

Shoving him back through the doors Sam bent down close to him. "What are talking about now?"

"Dad's already home. He's cooking dinner and has been asking for you." Michael taunted.

"So what, he knows I was out with Krissy all day. You are such a loser." Sam shoved him down onto the couch and walked past him toward the kitchen.

"I still have your little note, so I'd watch the hands!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Of course it smelled delicious in the kitchen. Sam's stomach started rumbling in response even though she wasn't that hungry. Sonny had his back to the kitchen door but could feel her presence.

"Come here." He commanded.

Sam stayed in the doorway attempting to assess the "threat" level. "Hi daddy, what smells so good?"

"Come here."

"Yes daddy." Sam started a slow creep to the other side of the room. Keeping a wide berth between them she stood to his right.

He turned to her with a wooden spoon extended. "Taste this… what does it need?"

Sam opened her mouth and of course loved what she was sampling. Sonny's alfredo sauce was magnificent. "Wow, perfection, it doesn't need anything."

Sonny kissed her on the forehead. "Would you cut up the broccoli for me?"

Sam went to the sink to wash her hands and then dug in the fridge for the broccoli. As she was coming up from the crisper draw his question settled on her ears.

"So, what'd you and your sister do today?"


	18. Confrontations

Now there was a loaded question

Now there was a loaded question. It wasn't like she thought her 5-year-old sister would be able to "cover" so to speak. She knew she'd be telling the truth, but the question was to what degree and what spin should be put on it. There was of course the choice of full disclosure… ha, never gonna happen! There was vague and quiet… that would only lead to invasive scrutiny she couldn't live through. Finally there was rapid nonchalant disclosure… keeping to the facts without details or embellishment, oh yeah that was definitely the way to go.

Closing the refrigerator door Sam proceeded to the sink to rinse the vegetables and just started babbling like what she was saying was perfectly normal and not a all potentially volatile.

"After I spent an hour making her presentable we went to Kelly's and had breakfast with grandpa then hung out there for a while. Mr. Spencer came in to do the books and Lulu and Lucky were with him, so the girls did some cooking with grandpa then we went to the movies. Lucky's aunt couldn't watch his sister after the movies so Danny gave them a lift home and Krissy got to see Lulu's doll collection, which she loved and talked about the whole way home. She's definitely putting some of them on her Christmas and birthday list this year." Sam's nervous giggle ended her discourse.

The kitchen was painfully silent, the sort of silence that compels you to fill the void with any random noise or chatter, but what could she say. All she could do was wait for his response. She would have to wait longer than expected because Sonny's cell phone rang and he left the kitchen to handle it. Sam put the chopped broccoli pieces in a strainer and left them on the counter next to the stove. Grabbing the bowl of mixed grapes in the fridge she perched at the island and snacked away.

"Samantha, finish up the sauce and help Leticia with the twins. If Alexis calls tell her not to reach me on my cell that I'll call her." Sonny had snatched off his apron, a birthday gift from his wife, and was doing his collar and shirt sleeves practically out the door.

Sam jumped from the stool and followed him through the den. "Is everything alright? Who was on the phone dad?"

"Samantha its business!" Sonny didn't mean to be that harsh and stopped to face his daughter. He never liked letting on about how deadly his business could be and part of keeping his wife and kids feeling secure was not behaving the way he was.

"I'm sorry baby girl. Everything is fine I just need to go to a meeting Jason just reminded me about. I don't want you worrying your mama if she calls… and I don't want you worrying either." Placing a kiss on her brow Sonny stared down looking for conformation from her eyes that she was feeling better about his abrupt departure.

"No worries daddy, I'll finish dinner and cover with mom if she calls. I know it's just a meeting, right?"

"La derecha, te amo." Yelling for Max he left the room snatching his suit jacket on the way out the doors.

Sam had gotten a lot clearer about the "coffee" business her father ran over the last few weeks and she had pulled her head out of the clouds. But in this moment all she wanted was to believe that a meeting was just a meeting about coffee and that the fact that both Sonny and Max left with loaded weapons in their waistbands was just some unnecessary over precaution. She gathered her wits and went back to the kitchen to focus on dinner. What she really wanted was to call someone and talk about things, but she knew that was out of the question. It wasn't that she had ever been told not to discuss anything outright… actually she didn't really 'know' anything to discuss, but there was an unwritten, unspoken tenet that made it clear her father's actions weren't open forum.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sun had completely settled and night took hold of Greystone and wrapped it in a howling cold ominous blanket of foreboding. Sam had helped to get her siblings fed and bedded down for the night and effectively dodged her mother's calls. She made sure the twins and Michael spoke to her, but put off any direct communication so Alexis wouldn't hear the worry in her voice. Tossing her cell phone in her hands and staring at the house phone sitting on Sonny's desk Sam willed one of them to ring and to hear her father's voice on the other end. Of course that was unrealistic. Sonny did not check-in… period and he definitely didn't check in with his daughter.

And that was the way she fell asleep. Draped across the arm of the sofa clutching her cell phone and barely hanging on to it Sam succumbed to nervous slumber. She heard the voices before the door actually opened and not being able to get up quickly or gracefully enough she sort of tripped off onto one knee and regained her balance as Sonny swung the doors open with Jason on his heels.

"What are you still doing up?" The agitated Cuban questioned.

"I was… well, it's just… I was waiting up for you. I thought you might call… with a message for mom." Sam stammered.

Sam could tell immediately that waiting up had been a poor choice. Sonny was holding his arm funny with his jacket only partially on and Jason was scowling with more intensity then usual pacing in front of the doors.

Sitting at his desk with a pained expression Sonny responded none too kind. "I'll speak to your mother when I'm ready. Go to bed Samantha!"

"I didn't mean to… are you sure everything is alright?" Sam couldn't be sure but she knew one thing for certain the man she walked in on cooking dinner a few hours back was gone and the father in front of her was not in the mood to questioned or trifled with in this moment.

Jason, sensing his boss' exasperation, stepped between the desk and the sofa and gently taking Sam's arm moved her toward the stairs saying, "Sam you need to go upstairs and do what Sonny said. Go to bed. And don't come back down here for any reason." He finished off with a pointed look that told her it was a good idea to take his advice.

Sam took the steps two at a time and stopping mid-landing lend over the railing tossing down a goodnight to her father who was presently slumped in his chair looking exhausted.

Listening as she walked down the hall Sam could tell that all of her siblings were sound asleep. They had an early morning with Mass and Sunday school, but Sam was too keyed up to sleep. Closing the door to her bedroom Sam took off her clothes and tossed them in the corner of her room. She brushed her hair up into a bun and slipped on her pajama bottoms and a tank top. It really wasn't all that late she decided and needed to do something to settle her energy. Popping her headphones in her ears Sam scanned through her music files looking for her soothing tunes. Maybe she could read… nah, who was she kidding looking at her school books was the last thing on her mind. Then her mind went to Lucky. Going back through her tunes she traded soothing music for love songs and snuggled with her over-rubbed kangaroo.

After listening to three songs a realization crept in that she didn't want to just think about the tall, well built, swim God that was Lucky Spencer, but that she really needed to talk to him. Sam decided it would be the only thing to really settle her down enough for sleep. Bouncing off the bed she went to her desk and started to panic a little when she couldn't readily put her hand on her phone. Damn, she thought, there was only one place it could be….

………………………………………………………**.**

"Jason you and I both know that Taggert will be here with sirens blaring in no time. We need to head him off at the pass. I don't want him in my home upsetting my family." Sonny made a concerted effort not to raise his voice.

"You should have just let me and Max stay behind and clean things up."

Sonny was on his feet the gunshot wound in his right shoulder throbbing. Thank heavens it was only a graze, but it would still involve more explaining than he wanted to do tonight, especially at the PCPD. "I needed you with me and besides things got noisy and sloppy. There's too great a chance for witness involvement to do a proper clean-up job."

"Should I call Alexis…" Jason's question got interrupted as Max was shoved through the door by a yelling Taggert and an equally pissed off Mac Scorpio, police Commissioner.

Taggert didn't waste any time getting in Jason's face. "Lucky, lucky me… I get the boss and anger boy all in one swoop. You're saving the department gas money since I don't have to go rouse you out of bed at your own house."

Jason remained silent.

"Ah, yes the patented Morgan death glare and silence. Well, you can just play this song and dance number downtown. We're taking you both in Mr. Corinthos."

Sonny of course knew why but he played along. "What for Taggert? Were we somehow disturbing the peace or breaking the law by having a conversation in my living-room?"

"So that's how you're gonna play it," Mac chimed in, "like you have no idea why we're here."

Noticing how he was favoring the left side of his body and holding his right arm in an odd manor Taggert walked over and took the jacket off of the mob boss. More silence filled the room when the officers and Mac, along with Taggert, noticed the hole through the fine silk shirt and the bloody area surrounding the hole.

"I guess you have no idea how that happened either." Mac continued to _push_ him.

Taggert motioned to the two armed uniformed officers holding back Max and Milo as well as blocking the door. "Cuff these two and if the resist… shoot 'em. Since they can't figure out why we're hear and can't explain the obvious gunshot wound that should have been reported, we can just sort it all out at the station. Too bad the wife's stuck in the hospital tonight. Guess you boys will be having breakfast with us."

The first officer approached Jason, cuffs in hand. Turning around to present his arms in a completely submissive fashion all the men were shocked by what they heard next.

………………………………………………………………**..**

How stupid could she be leaving her phone downstairs for Sonny to find? He wasn't that tech savvy, but he could certainly figure out how to check numbers dialed and the frequency of said calls. Stepping into her worn out slippers Sam left the confines of her room hoping that the living-room was empty and her phone was still on the sofa.

It wasn't until she got to the top of the stairs that lead into the room that she heard the voices. They were all angry and not exactly yelling, but definitely being spoken with intense authority. She knew turning back was the smart thing to do. Jason had told her to stay in her room the rest of the night no matter what. Her feet were glued to the landing. Stuck in a permanent place of keen awareness that something big was about to happen.

Every bit of gossip about her father was ringing in her ears. She wasn't naïve or stupid, but she had pushed all of the 'evidence' in the back of her mind and her heart. How could it be ignored now? Before her eyes it was all being confirmed. The police were standing in her house ready to haul her father and his employees off in handcuffs… in handcuffs… oh, crap… she had to do something… say something….

……………………………………………………………………

"Hey! What the hell are you doing to my dad?" Sam came stalking down the stairs putting on her best Alexis face. She stayed at the bottom landing to give herself the illusion of more height then her 5'1" frame allowed.

The men were shocked. Jason turned back face to face with the cop in front of him and no one else moved.

Taggert finally spoke up. "Young lady I suggest you go back upstairs before you see something your father isn't ready to explain."

Squaring off and staring him right back in the eyes she stood up straighter and addressed the over 6-foot detective. "My name is Samantha. Samantha Davis Corinthos to be exact and even though I'm not a lawyer yet I've lived with one long enough to know when something isn't right. Now, unless you plan on reading them their rights and actually telling them what crime they're being arrested for there will be no handcuffs. Citizens going in for questions can usually do so under their own steam!"

He was seething a little inside, but Sonny was also little wowed. This was not the way he wanted his daughter to see him, treated like a common criminal, but she was doing her mother proud. Not wanting Taggert or Mac to say anything out the way to her though, Sonny gave the Commissioner a look that requested permission to approach his oldest. With a head nod said permission was granted.

When he got close enough to her that they were practically nose to nose Sonny spoke in a low growl. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but it stops now. Jason and I are going with them and I'll be home as soon as possible. Don't say anything else to make it worse. I don't want Michael and twins getting up too."

"But daddy, you're hurt… if you just leave with them without a lawyer who knows what else they'll do." Sam was pleading and losing her bravado rapidly.

"They didn't do this and I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"Should I call mom?"

Sonny's eyes took on a dangerous look that dared defiance. "No. Jason and I will call Justus from the station if we need him."

"I hate to break this up, but we have some unfinished business." Taggert taunted.

"Let's go Corinthos," Mac added. He also gave the signal that using cuffs was off the table as an option. Taggert made a big show of spinning his and placing them back in his pocket.

The entourage filed out with Sam standing on the stairs watching in amazement at how calm and resigned Sonny seemed to be about the whole matter.

Stopping in the doorway with Mac directly behind him Sonny looked back and observed his daughter's brave exterior which he knew was masking the horror and turmoil she was having inside.

Calming his voice completely he said, "princesa I no quisiera que usted se preocupara. Esto va todo a ser fino. Váyase a la cama y prometo que seré casero por la mañana. Te amo bebé. Recuerde, ninguna preocupación y lo que usted lo hace… no llama su madre. La significo Samantha."

"Yes daddy," was her only reply as the doors to the room closed behind his disappearing figure.


	19. Return Of The Maverick

_**Proper Disclaimer:**_ _**I am not now nor have I ever been associated, in any form or fashion, with ABC/Disney/General Hospital… the writers or actors.**_

_**Read, enjoy, review….**_

_**A/N: Apologies for the super long delay in the update, but I sure hope it was worth the wait and that you haven't forgotten this little story. **_

_**A/N: Italics show the other end of the phone conversation in this chapter.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Once the house was quiet and locked up for the night Samantha sat on the sofa and practically gnawed her left hand off contemplating her next move. Sonny had been explicit in his request that she not call Alexis. Sonny had been explicit in his demand that she stay out of it and that he and Jason would handle things. Sonny had not been specific or explicit in her not calling anyone else and that was all the opening she needed to decide on her next move. Picking up the phone she dialed Emily's cell.

After a half dozen rings her best-friend finally picked up. "Em, what took you so long… oh, sorry… well I thought you might be and I really need to bounce what just happened off of someone… when I got home Sonny was hear making dinner then half way through Jason called and he rushed out. They got back a few hours later in foul moods and Jason definitely looked like he'd been in a fight… Of course he didn't tell me anything, except go to my room… because the cops showed up with Commissioner Scorpio ready to arrest Jason, Sonny, Max and who knows who else… I did some not too brave barking back the way I've seen my mom do and at least talked them into not using the handcuffs. Em, I don't know… no he was very clear about that… she'll probably be angry with both of us… I guess Em, but I just needed to talk it out with someone… alright, as soon as I know I will. Night!"

Well, that confirmed it… almost. She needed to call her mother this situation, whatever it was, needed more than false bravado. It was time to call in the big guns. It was time to call her mother. Sam paced the length of the sofa mostly resolved in her decision, but still putting it off every time her subconscious went to the possible consequences her father would inflict on her. The overwrought teen was pulled from her thoughts when she heard little feet padding down the steps into the room.

Running over to sit on the foot of the steps Sam called to her sister. "Hey bug-a-boo, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Me and Mr. Muffles heard a scary noise." The 5-year old mumbled with her thumb stuck in her mouth.

"Nothing scary about the wind and I bet that's exactly all it was. Aw, Krissy you dragged Mr. Muffles down with you. I bet he's cold and sleepy. We should probably get him back in bed before he catches a cold."

This seemed to propel the thumb from the little girl's mouth and solicit a giggle. "He's not real Sammy he can't get sick. Silly sissy…."

Sam rubbed the tattered long-eared dog and addressed him. "Well Muffles mommy Krissy says you can't get sick, but I bet you would still like to be all tucked in the bed instead of down here. What do you say we go upstairs and check that room for strange noise makers? Then we can all get some more sleep."

Starting to stand Sam's movement was halted by five little fingers pressing into her thigh. "Can we just sleep with you in your room? I think Mr. Muffles would feel more safe."

"Really? Krissy you know daddy wants you sleeping in your own bed."

"But it's not for me… it's so Mr. Muffles will feel better."

"Alright, Muffles I'll do it for you." Sam picked her sister up and put her phone call on hold for a few more minutes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sitting atop the steps closest to her bedroom door Sam took out her cell again resigned to dialing her mother's line. Stopping and starting two times before committing Sam listened to the constant ringing guessing that her mother was completely out of it and sleep for the night. On the sixth ring the groggy mother of four picked up.

"Mom, it's me Sam."

"_Hi baby. What's wrong? Why are calling so late?" Alexis was wide awake now and her voice didn't sound worried, but matter-of-fact._

"Um… I couldn't sleep, so I was going to make a call, but my phone was downstairs. I didn't want to go…."

"_Samantha, breathe and tell me why you called. Is it one of the kids or is it daddy?"_

My goodness Sam thought no wonder she was considered the best. This woman wasted no time getting to the point. Sam knew she had to get to it too. "The Commissioner was here with a bunch of other cops and they took daddy, Jason and Max to the police station."

"_What? Okay, Sam you need to tell me exactly what they said and did." Alexis was on full alert now. She wasn't a wife or a mother in this moment. Her ears were listening as an attorney. She clicked on the light and put on her glasses reaching for the pad and pencil by the side of her bed._

Sam prattled on about everything she witnessed first hand and some of what she suspected based on what she had seen and heard. Now and again her mother would interrupt with a question, but mostly Sam just let the verbal diarrhea spew from her mouth in a continuous stream.

"_You did good baby. We may end up law partners some day. Okay, I'll take it from here. I want you to go up to bed and take care of Krissy. It's fine to let her sleep in your bed tonight. Daddy has bigger concerns on his mind at the moment."_

"So, what are you going to do?" Sam wanted to know that calling her mother was really the right thing to do and what she was going to do to fix things.

"_I'm going to handle it and you are going to bed. Don't worry Sammy everything will be fine in the morning… trust me."_

"Okay… thanks mom… night."

"_Goodnight baby." Hanging up the phone Alexis moved around the room tentatively. She gathered her bag and then realized she had no car. Taking out her cell again she called for a car service and before hanging up barked that the driver was to meet her at the side entrance by the East Wing. She had no intention on trying to get to the front lobby moving the way she was or getting past the drill sergeant duty nurse._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Each man was sitting at a different detective's desk waiting to be hauled into the interrogation room before Marcus Taggart and Mac Scorpio. Jason was silently staring ahead refusing to answer anything more than what his name was until he was allowed to call his attorney. Max was flirting, without shame, with the female officers at the desk across from where he was seated and Sonny was making every attempt at appearing aloof and unaffected. They hadn't been processed or cuffed, but each man knew that they weren't really free to go.

The door flung open and Taggart screamed, "Corinthos you're first!"

Reaching out for his arm detective Daniels was glared at by Sonny and dropped his hand away from the most irritated mob boss. Turning on his heels and moving with a slow swagger toward the door Sonny was stopped by a sound he was not expecting to hear.

"Now I know you weren't about to question my client without his counsel being present."

Jaws dropped while husband and wife locked their gaze on one another. Seeing relief, fury, shame, pain and gratitude seeping from the others eyes neither spoke a word, but resigned themselves to the fact that there would be much to say when they got back home.


	20. Family First

_**Proper Disclaimer:**_ _**I am not now nor have I ever been associated, in any form or fashion, with ABC/Disney/General Hospital… the writers or actors.**_

_**Read, enjoy, review….**_

_**A/N: Apologies for the super long delay in the update, but I sure hope it was worth the wait and that you haven't forgotten this little story. **_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Jason had taken off for the Harbor View Towers when they got outside the police station with a promise to meet with Sonny later at the coffee house. When Frankie showed up with the limousine Max held the door open for Mr. and Mrs. C and then slid in the front next to the driver.

Sonny and Alexis hadn't said more than ten words to one another except as attorney and client. Alexis went in with "guns" blazing getting all three men released. It hadn't been a quick process as they all watched the sun begin to seep through the windows at the station. Nonetheless no one had been charged or processed for any crime. As usual Taggart's bark was much worse then his bite because he had no evidence to back the bite up with. Alexis strutted and postured about tying up the department with civil suits and paperwork so well that Mac was practically begging them to leave and not return. But Taggart wasn't so easily swayed and made sure to let them all know that he'd keep watching and waiting because he knew eventually Corinthos and Morgan would screw up.

The car was rounding the circular drive beyond the gates of Greystone with all of the vehicles occupants weighted down by their own thoughts. Looking up from the paperwork she only appeared to be reading Alexis finally turned to her husband.

"Sonny you know how much I love you, but I'm so angry right now I'm afraid whatever I say will undo what we've spent years building, so when we get inside I'm going to spend some time with my children and take a long hot bath. Please go to the office and handle whatever you need to and just give me some space."

He was shocked. Alexis never dodged confrontation hell most times she seemed to thrive on it and wilt without it. But when he truly looked in her eyes he saw the fear and exhaustion that clouded them. He wouldn't add to that no matter how he felt.

"Thank you for coming," he whispered into her ear as he left a soft kiss on her cheek. The car came to a stop right in front of the imposing door with the wolf head knocker. Sonny put his hand out for the frame of the door as Max opened it then felt his wife's hand on his other wrist.

"Not a word to Samantha, please, I know you didn't want her to call, but she's your daughter not the one who set this in motion. She was scared and she did the right thing. When one parent is in trouble you call the other one. You might be furious, but I'm grateful and today I get to win."

Letting his arm go she slid out after him the two not saying anything else.

The limo took back off down the driveway as Milo opened the door for his big brother and his boss. Alexis handed her briefcase to Max while Milo took hers and Mr. C's coats. Sonny was more than a little disheveled and looked rough around the edges. His 5 o'clock shadow was taking on the thickness of truly attempted beard and his hair was curly and casual instead of slicked back and in place. He still held his arm funny the pain from the bullet graze far less intense, but still present. Sonny didn't want his children seeing him like the hell he'd gone through.

"I'll be down in a little while."

Alexis entered the double doors to the impressive room to find Samantha surrounded by the twins and an assortment of stuffed friends listening to one of Krissy's favorite Dr. Seuss books.

"Mommy," they squealed simultaneously bounding off the couch.

Alexis had to brace herself for the happy onslaught of hugs and kisses. She had missed her babies so much over the last few days. The loss of the child she would never know hitting her once again in the gut and catching her off guard. She pushed it to the back of her mind and focused on the beautiful little people in front of her. They dragged her to the couch and proceeded to share every ounce of everyday she had been gone often repeating stories she'd listened to over the phone and tripping on one another's words to make sure they were heard equally.

Sam had been moving around the room picking up the various "animals" and toys placing them in the basket by the stairs to carry them up later. She had folded and refolded the throw on the back of the couch a bunch of times and finally flopped in the armchair listening to the ramblings of her five year old siblings.

"Sammie where's Michael?"

"He's still sleeping. The coach called and spoke to Leticia early this morning saying his game was canceled, so we let him alone. It is only 7:30 mom if these two didn't wake me up so early I'd still be sleep. Leticia went to early mass and then to see her sister, so I told her I'd take care of the ankle-biters."

Patting the seat next to Krissy Alexis called Sam over to join them. Their eyes locked and Alexis leaned over her youngest to kiss the top of the head of her oldest. "You're a good sister Samantha and a good daughter."

"Thanks mom at least you think so."

"I know so and don't even try to convince your self otherwise."

"If I'm so good how come I keep messing up? Things are bad and I just make them worse. I swear I heard everything you said the other night. I'm trying really hard because I know about the stress, but maybe I should just go away to boarding school then he'll have one less problem to stress over."

"Why don't you let me decide what I want to stress over?" Sonny had entered the room from the stairs behind them his voice startling the entire group. The twins leapt off their seats again. Sam hung her head low silently praying for the couch to turn into a large mouth bass that would swallow her whole.

"Okay, who wants dad's special eggs for breakfast?" Krissy and Morgan were jumping in the air like something was snapping at their feet.

"Alright take the toys and books upstairs and get washed up then meet me in the kitchen 'cause I think I might need to junior chefs to help."

That was her out and she was moving like the kindergarteners now. "I'll help them. Leticia's already gone."

"No, you're going to stay put. Wait for mommy guys," Sonny said looking at his wife. She glared but didn't say anything. She had been clear and she knew him well enough to know that whatever he had to say it wouldn't be in direct opposition to her request to cut Samantha some slack. She still had no appreciation for being dismissed indirectly or otherwise.

"I ran a hot bath for you it should be just right now. If you send them down I'll bring a tray up to you." She kept glaring although if he wasn't mistaken it had softened ever so slightly at the corners.

Kissing Sam on the forehead one final time Alexis followed her little ones up to their bedroom.

The daughter who saw herself as a perpetual screw up as of late made every effort to fold her body in half and slip into invisibility. The exhausted mob boss would have none of it. He saw her clearly and wanted to make sure that she saw him the same way.

"Levántese apagado de esa señora joven del sofá y venga aquí." Sonny was leaning against his massive desk once again and watched as Sam slid off of her perch and timidly came to stand before him.

She was poised to speak but wasn't sure what to say except to offer up another apology. He was right when he told her sorry wouldn't be enough and this time she agreed because the words even sounded empty to her. If her head were any lower she'd be holding a perfect yoga pose. Placing a strong hand under her chin Sonny raised her head until their eyes met. Hers were rapidly glassing over with moisture.

So the hug wasn't exactly the reaction she was expecting, but it felt really good. They worry she had been holding on to since the night before came pouring out of her in a torrent of tears. Of course she had been consumed with how angry he was going to be and how much more trouble she might have gotten into, but mostly she was worried. A scene like the one that played out in this very room and repeatedly in her head since was something she'd only seen on television. It was the scene most folks assumed she witnessed everyday being Sonny Corinthos' daughter, but it wasn't and it had really frightened her. It rocked her stable sensibilities becoming the moment when her father couldn't demand his own way or fix what was wrong with a barked order.

"Calm down baby, I'm fine I promise. It was all a miss understanding that's it." He was stroking her hair.

"I was really scared. I should have listened to you I know, but I just wanted you to come home and mama was the only one I knew who could do that."

He pushed her off his shoulder with a gentle nudge and held her at arms length so they were face to face again. How he kept his look and his voice neutral boggled her mind and left Sam feeling uncertain.

"Sometimes your daddy is wrong baby girl. Last night you did the right thing by calling Alexis. There's so much I want to protect you from and I guess I need to realize you're not a little girl anymore. You handled yourself well and even though I don't ever want to see you in that situation again it's good to know if you are you know the right things to do and say. Soy orgulloso de usted Samantha."

"You're proud of me?"

"I guess I haven't said that much lately. I should have. I'm not a fan of you disobeying my rules, but Alexis is right you won't know the best decisions to make if I never let you make any. I'm going to try to do better. Can you forgive me?"

She was stunned. Samantha wasn't sure who or what possessed her father, but she was very grateful for their presence. "Of course I forgive you and I'm gonna try to do better too. Last night nothing else mattered but doing what I thought was best for the family and I finally understand what you've been saying the last couple of weeks. My priorities are in order daddy and I might need reminding sometimes, but I'm clear about what comes first I promise."

Giving her a wink and taking her small clammy hand in his strong cool one Sonny said, "que mi muchacha. Ahora déjenos van hacen un poco de desayuno."

"Good I'm starved. Oh, and I'll keep an eye on the twins while you take mama her tray. She didn't look real happy when she went up. That's a talk that might take a little while."

They both let out a light laugh releasing the last of the tension preparing them to embark on this new day with a different understanding of one another. Their roles hadn't changed just the definition of what those roles meant.


	21. Spring Fling

_**Proper Disclaimer:**_ _**I am not now nor have I ever been associated, in any form or fashion, with ABC/Disney/General Hospital… the writers or actors.**_

_**Read, enjoy, review….**_

_**A/N: Apologies for the super long delay in the update, but I sure hope it was worth the wait and that you haven't forgotten this little story. **_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Things had finally returned to normal in the Corinthos household. Krissy and Morgan were two screaming preschool terrors always on the brink of destruction. Michael was self absorbed unless an opportunity presented itself to drive his sister crazy. It was business as usual at the coffee house… whatever that meant. Jason popped in and out of Greystone over the week, but conversations were always brief and behind closed doors. Alexis only stayed in bed one additional day before threatening anyone and everyone who told her she needed more rest. The great compromise that was finally reached involved her working from home at least for an hour or two. What that actually evolved into was her working more than half a day from the family room all the while playing Queen-of-the-Big-Top in the circus of her life.

For Samantha Corinthos normal meant trying to stay focused enough on her life at home, her school work and the final weeks of preparation for the Spring Fling without rocking the boat. She had been on great terms with her father as of late and he had even flexed on her curfew. Getting ready at the Quartermaine Mansion with Emily was agreeable too, but only because they'd be coming back to the house after the dance. Alexis and Sonny would without a doubt be casually waiting to hear every detail.

………………………………………………………………………………………**............**

"Okay baby are you sure you have everything you need?"

"Yes mother. Now would you please relax? How is it that you're more nervous than I am? Which, for the record is VERY…"

Sam and Alexis had been putting together her dress bag and all the party trimmings for over an hour. It wasn't that they were moving slow, but they kept being interrupted. First it was Krissy wanting to try on all of Sam's make-up. When they finally managed to get Sonny to chase her out with the bribe of making homemade ice cream he slowed them down with a thousand questions about why she needed so much gunk for her face. Michael made the next appearance vowing not to be a pain saying he just wanted to watch. That calm only lasted about 15 minutes before he was mocking his big sister. Running him out Alexis and Sam finally had most everything together and were in the process of making a final check.

Walking over to her daughter Alexis put her arm around her shoulders. "You have nothing to be nervous about. All the hard parts are done. You got dad to okay the date. You picked out an amazingly beautiful dress. Lucky is living up to his name tonight because having you on his arm will be the best fortune he experiences for a long time coming."

"Thanks mom. Well, let's get this stuff downstairs. I still have to get through dinner. Why is he making do that?"

"He wouldn't be your dad if he didn't. It's his way of maintaining a little control over the situation. It's killing him not being able to look at the whites of Lucky's eyes before he drags his little girl off."

"That's crazy."

"No, that's fathers. I have to admit I'm going to miss getting all those pictures of perfection before dancing in a hot ballroom makes your make-up run and your curls flop."

"Hey! Is this supposed to be helping me?"

Laughing she pulled her daughter out of the room so they could head down to the kitchen for some dinner. "We'll send Milo up to bring everything down and load the limo."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Qué se está encendiendo?" Sonny said watching his two beautiful girls descend the stairs.

"Nothing." They answered in unison which only made them laugh harder.

Sam went to the counter to dig into the leftover ice cream collected on the sides of the maker while her mother ushered the twins partially up the stairs telling them to find Leticia to get them cleaned up.

"Michael get down here please." Alexis called.

"Just a second mom, I'm just finishing up level 4 on Clone Commander!"

The three Corinthos looked at one another and rolled their eyes. Sonny got on his feet and went to the foot of the stairs. Just as he was going up his insolent son came meandering down. "You don't tell your mother just a second."

Without acknowledging his father's irritation Michael looked at his mother and apologized.

"Listen buddy if you're going to Pete's for dinner and a sleepover you need to pack, finish your chores and bring that math homework down for me to check. I'll drop you off."

"Cool. I hate showing up places with Max or Milo it freaks the other kid's folks out."

This sort of whining was a bone of contention for Sonny and his oldest son. Michael had taken to ditching the guards and making a huge fuss about being seen with them. Since his family's safety came first though Sonny didn't care who didn't like it he wasn't willing to flex on the subject.

"Any of your friends have a problem with it you can just stop going to their house." His father stated proceeding to clean up the ice cream mess as he began taking out things to prep for dinner.

Marching back up the stairs Michael threw back down a "…whatever," that was a little less under his breath then he thought.

"What did he just say?"

"Nothing daddy," Sam said smiling. Hopping up on the counter she slid closer to her dad's end and asked if he needed any help.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I don't like it. A gentleman picks his date up at her front door."

"We've been over that already dad. It's not a one-on-one date anymore. Lucky and Nikolas are picking us up together and the Quartermaine's are closer. Max is still driving and standing watch outside the gym. It'll be fine. Don't you trust me?"

"It's not you I'm worried about. Remember what I said about sneaking off and your curfew is at 12:30 young lady. A minute late and your chariot becomes a pumpkin again and all the king's horses and all the king's men won't be able to put Lucky back together again!"

Sam let out a little chuckle. "I think someone is mixing up their nursery rhymes."

"Not so much that you don't understand."

Max had loaded the last bag and was now coming to collect the final thing needed for the journey. "Ready Sam?"

"Give us a minute Max."

"Sure thing boss."

Father and daughter looked at one another sort of taking in all that the last weeks had given and taken from them. It was indeed a culminating moment even if they both stood petrified for different reasons.

"Come here my beautiful girl," Sonny said.

Samantha walked into the outstretched arms and settled in the comfort and protection she had come to love and depend on over the years. When she finally pulled back she was certain she saw her father's eyes slightly glistening.

"Aw, daddy, it's just a dance I'll be home in a few hours."

"For you it's just a dance for me it's sending my little girl off on the first of many independent journeys into the world. And for the record I do trust you."

"Thanks. I am coming home though, so don't worry too much. Besides both Lucky and Nikolas are terrified of you, so I can say with confidence they won't be trying anything."

Pulling a wad of money out of his pockets Sonny counted off some bills. "Put this in your bag in case of an emergency."

"I'm going to a school dance. There probably won't be a two hundred dollar emergency."

"Humor your old man okay." Sonny kissed the top of her forehead. Grabbing her hand he walked her out to the limo and helped her settle in. He stayed rooted to the spot until he could no longer see her hand waving as the darkened window went up.


End file.
